God of Destruction: Tails
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: AU world. What if that Tails is a God of Destruction that he love making fun with people for messing with the power of God of Destruction wrath and fury, when he return to his home when he met Sonic and the others. And thus the battle between Sonic, Shadow and Silver against Tails, the God of Destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Dragonball Z**

**This is my another crossover of Sonic and Dragonball. Because I love Sonic but my favourite is Tails, because he's cute and base on a mythology known as Kitsune a famous nine tails fox. Although this just a AU world that Tails is a God of Destruction. So anyway, I'd hope you will enjoy this story.**

Prologue: Introduction

Miles Prower, the next line and candidate as the new God of Destruction. He's already complete so many training and understand his ability without getting his way. Ever since he was little that he was abandon, afraid, and being bully by those people who hate him so much, because of his twin tails since he was born with it. Miles was once afraid and lonely when he met one of the angel name Vod, who found him and train him to become the next God of Destruction as the name candidate since the original owner was no more and already erase since what happened long ago.

Vod is his master and he taught him everything about material art and how to use godly power to withstand any opponent in clear distance. Even though his master is far stronger and much more advance from what he didn't expected that he thought he can over rank him, but he admit he wasn't strong against Verm. By the time he done so many training and withstand his ability. He endure his training to make himself stronger and much advance in each years since Vod taught him everything. Until he met other God of Destruction in different Universe that some of them makes fun of them, and make s joke of his tails. And yet he love that name, Tails, a perfect nickname since he hate that name Miles Prower, since everyone make a pun 'Miles per hour' since the gathering and yet he made the Grand Priest, when everyone bow down in front of them, and meeting with Omni-King Grand Zeno, the highest and greatest of them all. And no one shouldn't make a mess of him, that he could erase them, since that what happen long ago from Tails predecessor long ago.

Tails is already hate the others God of Destructions, who making a mess out of him, including those who hate them the most are Beerus and his twin Champa from Universe 6 and 7 and both of them got their own angels name Whis and Vados. Although he admire them both, but he proud to have Vod to be at his side, as a family to him to understand everything for becoming a God of Destruction.

He enjoy making fun on several species, and enjoying those lovely foods so that he can down a hatch. Yet, most food were terrible since he decide to 'erase' or 'destroy' the planets for good. Some time he battle against many stronger opponent, but Tails is highly advance against any stronger opponent including false god as well. But there is one planet, he did enjoy himself, his birth world, Mobius who stand to believe call Earth, the alternative name since Vod found the name of that planet with his staff. That Earth and Mobius are the same catalogue. Tails have decide to step foot and see that planet is gain higher advance and hoping there is enjoyable food so that he can taste it, if not, then he can destroy the planet for good.

But many species believe he's cute and adore, but he have to admit from what they have spoken about it. Because he have yellowish-orange fur with white and his blue eyes as well. But once he arrive at Mobius and yet he will already met his fate, a battle between three most powerful being on that system name Sonic the Hedgehog along with Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog, that he would enjoy it to see their power, if they can withstand against his Destruction's power that all Mobian will bring fear upon a God of Destruction's wrath and power. That Miles/Tails of Universe 20 of Multiverses will bring Destruction of the planet Mobius, and thus the battle is already begin now.

* * *

**This is just a prologue, okay. A prologue introduction that Tails is a prime and new God of Destruction. I know that many people make funny memes believe that Tails is Liquiir, but it not or just a plain funny memes suggestion that Liquiir got two tails, just like Tails from Sonic world. But this is AU world that Tails is a God of Destruction, and that would be all.**

**Also that Vod is an Angel was name after a pun alcohol name call Vodka, a colour drink from what it said, so that I thought name after a drink is still pun name. Whis base on Whisky and Beerus is base on Beer for example. That Vod is a Polish and Russian drink called Vodka - an alcohol drink. That Vod is an Angel OC character.**

**Anyway, the next story is going to take a while, you know chapter and everything. And please mess on my writing. look at my profile, while you look at it, thanks you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and DragonBall Z**

**Hey, reader, I'm back that it have been a couple of while since what happened. My apologise for taking so long, before I'd got a small writer block on my head for the time being. Anyway, I'm back and this story is getting quite interesting about Lord Tails as the God of Destruction**

Chapter 1: An Eventful Turnout.

On the planet, Krishen. The Krish were pound and majesty peaceful wielder for over ten thousands of years since the peace were restore since the Great Treaty of Peace. But it is will lasting for over six thousand years since the corruption and madness, during the small outburst between the native and the advance corporal, that the civil wars, that's lasting for over 10 years since the on-going massacre that's killed half of the populations since then.

The Krish are group of alien race that their appearance is like humanoid, but the head is slight narrow wide with elf ears pointed with green, purple or even yellow skin, that the Krish are the muitl-colour people. The Krish did rule only but one Viscount, which pass down for over generation and generations since the present ruler, King Taa'rim III, was name after his father and his grandfather. King Taa'rim is the ever lastly Viscount, ruler of all Krish, that he wore so many brave medal, against the heavy invader – the Met'ria and the On'anx along with the medal of bravery of pass his greatest test since his ancestors is well complete their final task, before his test is now complete. He have purple skin with ruby red eyes with narrow wide head with elf-ear point out and wearing a traditional military suit in crimson red with golden chests on both shoulder with black and thin red line on both side of his royal military jean.

Sure he rule like an iron fist with his superior authority, but there is one who is afraid since he got very important guest who's already come to their main place. The people of Krish were very afraid since their ancestors met him long ago, since after the Great Treaty of Peace was a minor flicking since then. All personal chiefs are gathering in the Great Hall, that all of them manage to roast some of the greatest meals such as, the Roast Meat of Arr'ack along with the famous drink of Medern Water was famous in the holy water since it become so much popular and of course the Boar of Kr'uck and famous pudding called T'ao-Deux with so many flavour that combine into one, to make the ultimate flavour pudding in Kirsh's history.

They were all standing right behind the royal Viscount chairs; only the member of the Viscount should attend toward the great gathering Great Hall, this visitor is not a regular, since their ancestors met him, long ago. That's struck fear upon them all. This guest is very troubling bad news. This guest is eating some the famous delicious food, that the Viscount is sitting right to next to him, that his face is already sweat, including his faithful servants as well.

This guest, who happen to be a male Mobian-fox with yellow and white fur with a single gold earring on his right ear. His eyes were blue and wearing a powerful robe like an Egyptian-looking attire in yellow, orange and gold and finally he have two tails. His appearance is like a teenage-look from what they have all notice him. Since he is a special guest. Behind him, there is a tall humanoid person with handsome feature appearance, that's look well muscular with long white hair that's lowering toward his back, with pale blue colour with violet eyes. His attire consists is a crystal white, a black cuirass with two white diamond with one orange circle on it and a blue sash. He also wear black high-heeled shoes with white spats on them. And lastly he got a large light blue rings with a long sceptre with a gem that floats above it, while holding on his right hand.

They name are Lord Tails a member of the God of Destruction and the others one who happen to be his teacher and attendant name Vod, who happen to be an Angels. Lord Tails is the strongest god in Universe 20 to make sure that he can destroy from his public and who happen is very wise to know that if the planet is suitable or not, depending on his choice no less. Vod is standing right next to him, knowing he is teacher and looking after Lord Tails is part of his mission to make sure that his path would come again. Ever since his last attendant was expose and turn traitor, when the Grand Zeno erase the last one, while Vod is seeking, searching to find the next replace to carry out the next succession, which he did, he found Lord Tails and training to become the next God of Destruction.

Tails is enjoy some quality of food, despite he have a gluttony problem in small occasion. But he's tasting to make sure the food is quality good or not, and yet he can sense the shiver on the Viscount and his fellow servants as well to make sure nothing goes wrong on him. While Lord Tails is continually eating that meal, until he finish that meal, when he take a drink from a cup, when he sigh, heavily, that Lord Tails is done eating his meal.

"Well, Lord Tails," the Viscount said to him, that his voice is still worrying since. "Is the food look so good and taste? My people are top quality chief on the planet Krishen since they'd made excellent, delicious food that you can possible to resisted them. So, tell me it is good?"

Tails is taking a small-term silent feature. Despite the food he tasting is so hard to describe for him, when he finally said to him, "Tell me," he said to them, that's spoke the Viscount. "Is this all you can bring some food to try out or are there another food that are lying and waiting for me?"

"Well, some of them are take time to make a proper meal, sir," the Viscount said to him in nervous state he's in. "I'd know its take some effort to make an excellent food from your likeness."

"I'd guess that's explain why you serve at least few food, not more of them," said Lord Tails, playing a single fork. "And yet, there are some issue that I wanted to talk about it."

"Like what?" his voice is jumpy and more afraid. So afraid about this issue problem on the food.

"Like," he point at the main dish, that he is not sure what kind of food is that. The food plate like a blob of mountain in strange odd colour in vanilla-light colour with orange unique pattern in fine rich colour that Lord Tails is not sure what is it, "This. What kind of food is that? It's so marshy like a blob from the planet Yarff."

"Actually, Lord Tails, it's a moon that its does look like a planet," Vod clarified to him from his little mistake. Knowing that Vod is Tails' teacher who teach God of Destruction as well.

"Oh yeah," Tails finally understand now. "I'd always mix up between different logical of the two. But still, what this that food on the plate."

Viscount quickly turn to one of the local chief and the chief quickly replied to him. "That is Var'co-blob pudding that I'd got an idea from the planet moon, so that I can created my own idea recipe book."

"Var'co-blob?" he rephrase. "What's a dumb idea you come with it. I thought it more like a twin blob jelly from my point of exact. But this meal, what is that kind of dish is that, by any chance?"

The Viscount quickly look at another one, and replied. "That is a Gor'man Due Iwrin, that it is the main special dish that I'd provide myself to make this excellent dish, that this dish is become very popular to all royal dynasty."

"Gor'man Due, what?" Tails is not happy from what that servant cook said. "Seriously, those name are so lame and complete mislead to make a better name on them. Although, it is good name and good describe about that dish you talk, which I'd accept that name as a work of art," as Tails take a bite on this dish. The taste bud from what he's eating, taste so yummy and yet he cannot describe in lost word as he's still eating.

"So, Lord Tails," the Viscount said to him in humble excuse to him. Knowing he's begin sweaty on his forehead, knowing that Tails is a God of Destruction. "Have you decide to not to destroy the planet. I'd know that my people are begin to worry about your arrival appearance."

As Lord Tails is making a humble silent in few second, until he finally said to him. "Well since your planet was once a peaceful race, until the matter is breaking lose in dozen time, am I correcting to you, Viscount?"

"Well yes," the Viscount replied to him. "My people do have some struggle for the time being."

"I'd see," said Tails. "Well, if that case. Vod?"

Vod nod to him, when he approach toward one of the Viscount's guard and said to him. "Can we borrow this?"

The guard seem to be confuse, when the guard give it to him in odd most surprise including the Viscount - King Taa'rim III. That he haven idea where Vod the Angel want a royal personal staff in utmost confuse for him and his people as well. Why would Tails interesting in royal personal staff? Its doesn't make sense at all. When Lord Tails said to him in final announce to them.

"As you know why my attendance got your staff in public notice, when I decide to make it an official," Tails said to them.

"Like what, exactly?" Taa'rim said to him, that he not sure what he's on about.

"That's I decide to make your planet, half of remain," Tail make an official confirm.

"What?" The Viscount – King is shock. Absolute shock from what Lord Tails said. "Lord Tails, I'd beg you that you can't!" He try to make mercy out of him.

"Too late," his discussion is final when he bang something on the table with his destruction power, that's cause a massive earthquake on the people of Krishen are now afraid and utmost devastate from what Lord Tails and making a deal of a God of Destruction is a bad idea on them.

When the planet is begin to explore and thus half of the population of the planet is already destroyed the planet Krishen got half of the planet from the main outer space when Tails along with Vod is already teleport at the top – very top of the planet as both of them saw the planet is in half. Vod is already use an invisible force shield to protect him and Lord Tails. When Tails is playing with his teeth, when Vod ask him in curious demand.

"Forgive me on my concern Lord Tails, that why did you decide to wipe out half of the planet anyway?"

"Because this planet got so many problems, which I don't do many problem," Lord Tails replied to him from his confession, while picking off some remain food from his teeth. "Besides this planet is nothing more than complex, annoying race I have ever face, since the last time that one of them is trying to poison from your political idealist theory."

"That was happened several years ago, when you officially destroy the planet," Vod said to him, since that what happened long ago, at the planet Boraz when the Borazi trying to poison him, but it won't work when Lord Tails had enough on that planet and massacre the entire population for good.

"Oh yeah," Lord Tails remember what happened years ago when he have no choice to destroy the planet that the Borazi are faking a peace offering to him. "Clearly, they have to be very careful for messing with me and my destruction power. So tell me, Vod, how many planets did I destroyed?"

"About over 30 of them, except 10 of them that you half the planet," Vod quickly answer in educational thought.

"11," Lord Tails clarified to him. "That I'd half this planet, like this one."

"Ah, yes, you're 11 half planet is destroy since," Vod agree on him. "Anyway, here is your trophy as your request," he give him the Royal guard staff in dim-gold colour with stun and excellent curvy blade hilt in remarkable pattern that's shape like a quill in unique style since it was custom by the people long ago. And it is a work of art.

Lord Tails admire relic from his important collection, since he's been collected so many times. Now, he finally got one, after all these since then. "Thank you, Vod," he said to him. "After all these that I'f finally got one, know this is most remarkable relic that I'd truly admire it for very long time."

"Lord Tails, you got so many collection from your last encountered," said Vod. "Don't you think its time you had enough on your famous collection?"

"Now, now, Vod," Tails said to him. "You know why I love prize and famous relic from my personal interesting. Besides, if you take that last one, so that I will use it for my collection."

"My apologise for not taking that device that you like," Vod said to him in apologise statement. "If you won't stop destroy the planet, before I'd collect that object from your request."

"That was different," said Lord Tails, that he try to forget what happen in the past, knowing he is a God of Destruction. "Anyway, Vod can you make me bath right now? That's I'd need some relax so that I can prepare for my next event."

"Of course, Lord Tails," Vod agree to him like an actual slave. But Tails knows that Vod is not a slave, he is his teacher who taught him everything becoming a God of Destruction and use his power for destroy and learn some powerful magic as well such powerful ability and the most dangerous one of them all: erase. One of the most powerful and very deadly move of all realm so that it can erase any life form, including any reincarnation including non-life as well. That erase is very dangerous move of them all.

Once both of them make a final glimpse on the planet, when Lord Tails place his left on Vod's back and thus both of them are heading back toward Tails' home – Home to his own palace that Lord Tails is the strongest God in that Universe.

* * *

**Well, that was the planet was half destroy since Lord Tails decision. But he is a God of Destruction, but an honourable peace keeper, no way. God of Destruction are destroyer not peace keeper, except they will try to 'talk' to him, but it won't work on him. Knowing this is just the beginning on Lord Tails cruel demise. **

**Anyway, this is chapter 1 of this story and the next story is going to take a while and a word of advice from Guest or Fanfiction-profile. If I head 'next update issue' in the review box that I WON'T do this chapter - you have to prentice before I will publish more chapter and please don't judge on my writing thanks you and look at my profile to make more sense. And remember be prentice when I will publish the next one, okay? Good. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA along with Sonic and Dragonball**

**Hello, my reader, sorry I took so long, because I was busying on my other story and thank you for being very prentice and waiting to update on my next chapter. but remember this is still a crossover series story and yet I'd hope you will find it very interesting and understandable what it mean**.

Chapter 2: Introduction of Hero, Friends and Ally

On the other planet was known as the planet Mobius is an identical rank and twin fraction of Earth since the Grand Zeno created dozen of planets and stars including the suns as well. Mobius was home of two separate race, one of them is called Mobian and the others call human was redubbed into a better name, Overlander. Mobian are animal-morphism race from each different animals such as fox, hedgehog, echidna, flying squirrel and many more as well. The Overlander however are human who live on the planet for many long time since then, when they have met the Mobian ancient ago during the Great Peace, yet all thing were now corruption since the Great War that was lasting 5 years since was led by two important ruler of them all. One of them is King Nigel and the other is Charlemagne, the leader of the Overlander, yet the victor is the Mobian and all Overlander are now into hidden forever since. Some of them refuse to believe the Mobian are among threat yet they have decide to leave with them since the Council of Acorn and the Parliament and the King agree that some Overlander have decide to co-exist with them in ancient time once more.

Mobius got some beautiful landmark across all over the planet, knowing it was peaceful and relaxing for over thousands of years since then. But there is chaos since what happen after the eventful war, that is one man who could control the planet, one man who could earn his rightful place form his greed and his ambition from his demise power. One man who called himself Eggman, but his real name is Julian Ivo Robotnik also known Kintobor from his mother side of his family. And yet member of the House of Robotnik and Kintobor as well. That Eggman want to take control on the planet of himself, knowing he's filled with pride, greed and above all: ambition. That he want to seize control of his mighty empire.

Except there is one hero who brave enough who can withstand against Ivo Robotnik from his cruel ambition. And that hero is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest living on all Mobius. Everyone call him the Saviour and a hero as well. That he is only one who can withstand against that menacing Robotnik for creating his own Empire from his own ideal thought and creation. Sonic is a Mobian Hedgehog with blue fur, peach muzzle and green eyes and yet he wear white gloves and red and white sneaker trainer with two golden square that's attach on his trainers since his uncle give it to him when he was small.

Sonic is the hero, but he wasn't along against the menacing man. His friends and allies, Amy Rose, Sally, Rotor, Kunckles and few more as well. Together they will withstand against Robotnik, for the sake of all Mobian and the sake of the planet Mobius as well. But they have no idea what else that are lurking in the entire universe.

Sonic along with his friends, Amy Rose who is younger than him with pink fur and green eyes and wear short red dress with white trim, tall red boots with a white cuff and stripe and a single red hairband and white gloves with a gold cuffs. Yet she wield the hammer called Piko-piko hammer, her most trusted hammer she ever wielder. And yet, there's Sally Acorn, a Mobian-chipmunk with dark auburn hair that connects to the stripe going down her back and ending on her tail. Her face is lighter brown patch with blue eyes. She also wearing black short with white rimming, dark blue boots with white outlines in the buckles and white gloves as well with ring blades as part of her weapons. She's wearing closed blue vest with black crop-top hidden underneath. Antoine is a Mobian-coyote in meter tall. He have mainly brown fur with pale yellow fur on his front torso, muzzle and cheek turfs, with blues eyes and as well short, neatly, combed blonde hair. And also he wear red boots and arm cuffs and two sword straps that connect on his chest that form an X-shape. He also have belt coloured red and white with grey buckle connecting the strap and white coloured gloves and legs cuffs as well.

Knuckles, who is a Mobian-echidna in red fur with white crescent moon shape that's near toward the top of his chest with purple eyes colour and peach. He is also a guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island or it was call the Floating Island. And yet there's Rotor who happen to be a Mobian-walrus who is generally larger than Sonic and Knuckles with violet fur with darker toes and fingers, peach skin on his front torso and a muzzle as well with large tusks and green eyes as well. He also wear black and white shoes and yellow socks with sports yellow gloves and also yellow goggle as well. He also have signature green tool belt and wearing his favourite yellow baseball cap.

And lastly, there's Bunnie. Bunnie is a Mobian-golden rabbit with pale yellow fur with white muzzle and vibrant emerald-green eyes, her eyelids are generally violet. Her hair is starting off as a tuft of bangs of the back of her neck and her forehead as well. She's almost half cyborg since Eggman did something to her, long ago, that her left arm, her waist, her lower torso is half cyborg for the rest of her time, but she'll get use it, if they will find a machine to revert back and restore her cyborg part into her normal self.

All of them are good friend to Sonic the Hedgehog who once save the day from the rampage destruction by their old nemesis Doctor Eggman or Doctor Robotnik from their own public opinion, that Robotnik is the real family name. Eggman, however, is a little name since it look like an egg from their opinion about him. That all of them are in the chilidog section, since they have won against him at the battle of Mid-Forest and almost destroy the nearby village when everyone is earn some victory.

"I have to say, another job done," Sonic said to the others. "Knowing this battle is getting too easy since then."

"You maybe right," Sally agree on him. "Knowing Robotnik always make a move and he up backfire for his plan is now a total waste."

"You took it right from my mouth," Knuckles agree on her. Knowing he is a guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island to protect and secure since then. In fact Robotnik did try to get the Master Emerald, but the plan is fail on that egg belly to get his own greedy hand. "After all, he was try to conquer the planet and end up failed."

"Speaking of victory," Amy said to them. "Anyway idea where's Rouge is?"

Rouge is a Mobian-bat who usually work for Doctor Eggman in public interference for the time being. And yet she decide to join Sonic and the others for the time being. Knowing that she don't like Doctor Eggman lusting side effort on him.

"Oh, she's decide to take care or something," Sally replied to her. "I'd guessing that she is talking to Shadow if you ask me."

Amy is very jealous on Sally, that Sonic got a romantic crush on Sally. Yet Sonic do care for Amy, but there is a small feminine war between Amy and Sally to determine who is a better girlfriend for over Sonic. Sonic did try to stop them and put the end of their small wat between them. Sure Sonic love Sally and yes he does care for Amy. But Sonic need to one. It is Sally or Amy?

From what Sally said about Shadow the Hedgehog. Few while ago, there is an unknown Mobian is threat some of the local villages who have an excellent resemble of Sonic, except the fur colour is black with red line and red eyes as well. Yet he have white fur chest, not peach colour. His name is Shadow, who usually work for Doctor Eggman in different occasion or rare occasion, depending on his own choice for the time being. He's usually hang with Rouge, but he is not uncomfortable with her, that he find it very annoy with her. But Shadow, however want to be on his own that he got a skills of genius without getting bother with him for the time being. But he do save Sonic in rare occasion including another hedgehog name Silver from very distance from the future to make thing right in correct timeline.

"Oh yeah," Sonic remember him. "That's faker ruining my spot since I was supposed to be a hero, not him," as he taking a bite from his chilidog, knowing he's slight despise on him for the rare occasion.

"Sonic," Amy said to him. "He did save you from Metal Sonic. After all he did you the Chaos Control to stop him in his track."

"Yeah you're right," Sonic have no choice but to agree on him, knowing Shadow did save him in rare occasion. Ever since he met Shadow, knowing the two of them simple rival on them. And yet something is not on Sonic's matter. When something bothering him, when he finally said to them about important and rare gems in all Mobian history.

"By the way," he said to him. "I know we're gather six Chaos Emeralds in different verity location. But where is the seventh Chaos Emerald? We know there's seven of them, but where is the last one?"

What Sonic said to them that few while ago, when his teams and Sonic are looking for Seven Chaos Emeralds. A rare and powerful gems in all of Mobius. According to the Ancient that all seven Chaos Emeralds will give he or she to make their attack power goes stronger and much more advance as well. They'd already found six of them, purple, aqua blue, white, red, green and blue except one who happen to be yellow. That last emerald is still missing, even Eggman didn't know where it is as well. So where is the seventh Chaos Emerald? As long they got all seven of them, Sonic could go to Super Sonic level to gain upper hand against Robotnik armada.

"That's part we don't know," Sally admit to him.

"We don't know where the seventh Chaos Emerald is," Rotor said to him. "We're search everywhere from the north and the south as well. My guess that someone have must've move it."

"To where, exactly?" Sonic want to know when he ask him.

"I don't know, Sonic," Rotor admit to him. Clearly he have no idea where the Seventh Chaos Emerald they are.

"Look, we don't know where the seventh is," said Bunnie, knowing she is a friends to Sonic as the others. "I'm sure it will return, I think?"

"Was that a guess or a logical educational guessing?" Amy said to her.

"The first one," Bunnie replied to her on the first choice, knowing that the seventh Chaos Emerald is still missing ever since her friends and teams are still finding it.

"Well, I don't know where the Seventh Chaos Emerald is," Sonic admit that he have no idea where the seventh is. "But still, we did however won our small epic battle against Eggman. I mean, he doesn't know when to quit."

Sonic is correct, knowing that his greatest enemy have no interest for being quit, except he is still busying for making a comeback and hoping he will find the seventh Chaos Emerald.

"Well, Eggman didn't find the last one of them," said Amy. "But I have a feeling that he could go after the Master Emerald, but Knuckles here is still guarding it. Right Knuckles?"

"Well, yeah of course I'd do," Knuckles confirm on Amy words, knowing he is the guardian of the Master Chaos Emerald, one of the largest emerald was ever created since the Dawn of the Ancient. Yet he is still protecting so that none of them shouldn't dare entering his beloved home, the Angel Island also known as the Floating Island. "After all, I am a guardian to look after the Master Emerald."

"You sure you getting some rest so that I can look after it?" Antoine said to him and yet getting concern to him. That he have no idea how long Knuckles is guarding it.

"Actually, I'm find to look after it," Knuckles replied to him. "Beside the Master Emerald can alert me to know any danger that are lurking on whole Mobius."

"But we save Angel Island, remember?" Rotor said to him. "I'd mean since Eggman bought some reinforcement including Metal Sonic. And yet, thanks to Shadow who save us from this menacing nightmare otherwise Eggman would have won."

"He does have a point," Sally agree on him. Ever since what happen in the past, since Eggman or Robotnik comes to Angel Island to get the Master Chaos Emerald, when Sonic and the others did what he could to stop Eggman's numerous army including he bought a-game known as Metal Sonic and tackle against Sonic. But the battle is almost lost when Shadow comes forward and stop this madness in quick second or more. Until the battle is already declare that the Freedom Fighter have already won.

"Yeah, I have to admit the Shadow did save me and you lots," Sonic have no choice but to accept what happen in the past while he's taking a bite from his chilidog.

"In the meantime," said Sally. "Let's us earn some victory that we have won against Robotnik small merry band, hoping he won't bother us again."

"Well said, Sally," Sonic agree on that one, yet he got some personal crush on her. "Let's us enjoy some relaxation so that Eggman won't do that again and yet hoping we will fine the last Chaos Emerald."

Once they're getting some relax and enjoy their moment. Unknown to them that the Seventh Chaos Emerald is hiding, up in space by someone who already have the last Chaos Emerald. But who?

* * *

On above of the hill, when the sun is slowly down toward the half end of the planet. On top of the hill, there is Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow is also a Mobian-black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills and around the edge of his eyes and his arms and legs as well. He also have red eyes and a patch of white fur on his chest and his muzzle is tan. He have six quills on his head, which four of them which have curve upward and two that curve downward and have two spines on his the back and a small tail as well. He also wearing white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues and rockets-skates which like his gloves have black cuffs and red tongues as well. On each of his wrist and his ankles he's wearing a single inhibitor rings.

Ever since he appear on the surface and yet his memory is still unclouded since Doctor Eggman or Robotnik have found him in a deep stasis and re-woke him from his long slumber and yet he's encountered Sonic and the others as well, knowing he got a powerful ability called Chaos Control, that he is the only one who can use it, with the power of Chaos Emerald, which he got one and yet its fall by the hand of Sonic. He's mainly a rival to him, yet Sonic call him Faker because of his look a-like resemble to him. He usually under direct order from Robotnik, but he decide to had enough on him and yet he rare occasionally to join Sonic and the others Freedom Fighters as well. But still, Shadow is a mystery Mobian from what everyone knows about it, except none of them didn't know that Shadow was built and create by one person, Professor Gerald Robotnik, grandfather of both Ivo and Maria.

But there is one thing that's puzzle him, that he is not very sure to know what happened in the past. That he remember about Maria, his friend and the only sister he ever care about her, yet there's something else that bothering him. There is someone or something that's dwell in the past – his own past, that he vaguely remember there was three unknown people that he never seem that before in his life and yet one of them is very strong, stronger than him with unlimited power that he never seen before and yet hearing a knowledgeable threat from his creator and father to him. Who are those people? And where do they'd come from?

Shadow got lots of answering, knowing those unknown people are new threat to him. If he can remember who they are.

Out of the blue when a familiar voice who said to him, that behind and said to him. That Shadow know who that voice is.

"I thought, I'd find you here," said a female voice.

"What is now," he didn't bother look behind his shoulder, yet he know who that Mobian is, "Rouge?"

Rouge is a Mobian-bat with white fur, tan skin and teal eyes and endowed female feature on her. She has large pointy ears, small fangs and a bare muzzle with a small black nose and short tail and a pair of black wings. Her attire is black skin-tight unitary with no sleeves with pink heart –shaped chest plate-like top with white trim and tail white gloves and boots with pink cuffs. Her boots are high heeled and feature heats on the toes.

"What? No public encore, hmm?" she tease with him, that deep down she's reckon that Shadow may have a crush on her. Or if the rumour were true of course.

"Mind your business, Rouge," said Shadow without look at her, except hearing her footstep is approach him.

"Now, now, sweetie," she's cooing to him. "I'd understand since Robotnik is trying to take over the world, since you serve him once before. Until you decide to sit this one out, instead helping with Sonic and the others of course."

"I know what that man is going to do," Shadow knows what Eggman is planning, since he learn the report some while ago. "But, did you find it? The Seventh Chaos Emerald?"

"Not a thing," she replied to him, when she scout to know where the seventh one is. Normally, there were seven Chaos Emerald, now one of them is missing since then. "I'd scout everything single one of every nation, hacking many computers, including Robotnik's intern computer, no nothing whatsoever. How could one single emerald is went missing without knowing? Robotnik is also trying to find the last one, but he too didn't find it as well."

"So you still have no idea where the seventh could be?" Shadow ask her, that he too didn't find it as well.

"Not a thing," she admit to him in suffering defeated. "Including Sonic didn't find it as well. It's like vanish without a trace."

"I don't think that one single Emerald couldn't make a vanishing trick," Shadow said from his hunching ability.

"How so?" curious take place on her, when she look at him.

"I . . . don't know," he admit to her. "It's just a hunch in general theory. Or was it my missing memory since the day I'd woke up from this world since Robotnik found me."

What Shadow said to her before he begin his unknown explore, few while ago from his long slumbering when Eggman or Robotnik he mainly call him. That some of his missing memory were incomplete since the day he re-awoken from his long slumber, all he remember it was Maria, his lifelong friend and a sister to him. But still, part of his memory is not yet sure what it is. Ever since he was trying to get some rest, until an unknown nightmare is hurting for some time. But what is it? And yet he know that the seven Chaos Emerald is still missing? It doesn't make to him, knowing he is the ultimate life-form, but something that bother him, without knowing and yet this unknown being is more powerful than him including limited power he never seen before in his life.

Rouge is not sure what Shadow is on about still, she is happy to be with him.

"I don't know much about your past, Shadow," Rouge speak to him. "I know Robotnik or Eggeman or whatever he is did something to you. Like I don't know what's wrong with you since the day we're first met."

Rouge did however met him about a while ago during Robotnik brilliant plan to get rid his greatest enemy – who happen to be Sonic. No one knows why he hate that hedgehog in unknown reason at all. But ever since she met him, it like they were supposed to be together for some patricianly reason at all. Yet she doesn't have a clue to know why she's getting closer to him. Maybe that she got crush on him, knowing that Shadow is daring and cooling as well. Is that a problem on Rouge public interest? But for now they'd decide to be friend, that's all that matter to her.

"I know what you said," Shadow replied to her without looking. "But still," he still look at the main view, "if the seventh Emerald is waiting to emerge out from important hideout so that I find it for myself so that Sonic and the others won't bother with me anymore and then I find the answer that's corrupt me inside my head. So that it won't regret with Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Rouge look at him, knowing he is was right. Knowing there's something bother with him. Knowing this unknown threat have upset him during what happen since he told him about this unknown nightmare. But still, he was right, finding the seventh Chaos Emerald is no easy task to find it and yet, the seventh wasn't at the hand of Sonic nor Eggman. But who have it? Who could stole or took the missing Chaos Emerald?

Hoping they will fine the answer. If they can look for it. But neither of them didn't know including Sonic and the others, that one of them is already got it, up in space. But by who, exactly?

* * *

**So there you are. These are the hero in Sonic and Dragonball story. **

**In this story that the Seventh Chaos Emerald is nowhere to be found. Can you guess who have it then? You will find who's got it then in future chapters event in the next event. Whoever got the last one is now very serious on Sonic and Shadow as well. **

**Also that Shadow got some unknown memory problem from his own past since Gerald create him long ago. But all he saw is three unknown person who have never seen before in his life. And yet he will find some answering and getting the bottom of this mystery mayhem madness.**

**Anyway the next one is going to take a while and please be very prentice when I'm do it. And yet don't judge on my writing, look at my profile, thanks you. But I can tell the next one when Lord Tails is about to make a visit. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Dragonball**

**Hey reader, I'm back and alive thank you because I was busying with my other story that I'm focusing on and yet this chapter is finish as well, thank you. Anyway enjoy this chapter, hoping it will fine your interesting about it.**

Chapter 3: Destruction's choice and decision.

"How does it feel in your bath now, Lord Tails?" Vod said to him. Who's standing outside of the edge of the bath in luxury custom style and see many steam, knowing this room temperature in highly hot, yet Vod is an angel that he don't get sweat that his blue skin is perfect clear for him once he standing at the edge of Tail's bath set.

Lord Tails' bath is large that shape like a curve corner shape in excellent yellow brick colour with clement dried floor with excellent pearls in dim grey colour along with glorious blue pebble as well. And there's four tress are outside the bath with large contain of pots with ancient symbols and inside the bath is none other than Lord Tails, the God of Destruction who is resting against huge rock with green colour water that make him relaxing with bubbles bath are slowly popping in each second and coming.

After he done messing with another planet he decide to take a think break for a moment to make that his universe is safe and messing with anyone who inferring with his public nonsense. Yet Lord Tails is not a happy bunny and yet he hate name calling such as 'cutie-foxy' or 'Mister Fox' that he don't like them at all, yet he erase those who calling him in personal threat and understand that Lord Tails is not cute, he is a God of Destruction. He was sitting down inside his personal relaxing, thinking with his eyes closed and thought for a moment. His fur is sweat from his heap amount of hot temperature water, was prepare by Vod, who asking him from the beginning since he done one planet several while ago.

"It's alright I'd suppose," he said to him without open his eyes nor look at him. That he really enjoy himself in his own bath to think straight from his mind. "Knowing this relaxing does think me a lots since what happen in each planets-and-planet."

Until he finally open his eyes and yet he got annoy with him, when he flicking a yellow rubber duck, clearly he have no idea why that duck got here in the first when he look at Vod, his mentor and teacher as well.

"You shouldn't done that," he said to him.

"Come now, Lord Tails," Vod said to him. "Knowing that toy does make – well you know what I'm going to say. Besides, having destroy few planets and yet erase does make an effort on every galaxies system from what you have done."

"Most planets were about to make a full-scale invasion for making their own empire, so that I'd destroy them," Tails said to him. "Besides, it's my job to destruction planets from my choice and decide to spare or not."

"True," Vod agree on that matter. Knowing he watch everything since what happen many years ago, after he done training with him many times. Yet Lord Tails want to keep him to understand more from what he didn't know about it. "After all, your universe is one of the highest ranks including Universe 1, 5, 8 and 12 including other universes such as Universe 20, 22, 23 and 27 are also the high rank as well."

"Yes, I remember those report long ago since your father spoke about universe ranks," said Tails that he remember years ago when he along with the gathering God of Destruction in each other universes are waiting for their result on their universe score test that Lord Tails along with Iwan, Arak, Liqueur and Giin are the highest universe rank in universe history including Universe 20, 22, 23 and 27 that he don't really care on them and their name are proud to be their strongest outpost and fear upon Lord Zeno – the Omni King of whole Universe, yet he thanking them for being the highest rank in each universe. Yet some of them were jealous and angry at the same time to see that Lord Tails and the others Destruction Gods got the highest rank. "Yet, I remember those jealous gods are far beyond angrier since I know them. Especially that lazy cat Beerus and that fat brother of his. I mean, seriously those never reach toward the highest rank that Beerus keep on sleeping and yet while his brother continually eating a lots. What's a glutton cat he turn out to be? Still, he need to understand the value nature for being a God of Destruction, am I correct, Vod?"

"Your words are correct," Vod correct him. Knowing he is a teacher to him, not a servant who's still standing at the edge of the bath. "Either way, you take down many up-coming invasion for disturb any local planet in quick second and yet you decide to take their prize for your trophy case."

"It's call a hobby that I like taking their weapons or anything that's something useful for me since I defeat or erase them all," Tails said. Every since he destroy many invader ships or fleets he destroy them all, knowing this power is far beyond of all alien species who messing with a God of Destruction and yet he threaten about doing the right thing otherwise he will erase them all for good. So that all of them understand about Lord Tails' power since he defeated many powerful and strongest enemy who have a strength like a god, but Lord Tails, that his powerful is unlimited power so that he can easier defeat them all. Never mess with Lord Tails' destruction power that his power level is beyond god's level.

"That's maybe so," said Vod. "Still, I wish you get those stuffs from your privates collective relic since that you still too many, by any chance."

"What?" he shout at him, "you can't be serious. Those stuffs are very important from those who dare to fight for me. Serious Vod, don't you ever learn one or two things?"

"A lots," he said to him. When he got important subject to care of when.

"Anyway, how many planets did I destroyed?" he ask him. "I'd almost forget how many I destroyed planet. So tell me Vod, how many planets did I destroyed in total correction?"

"Over 200 planets you destroyed along with over 300 fleets and star ships and of course you erase 65 planets and half 34 planets," he uses the Dewey decimal system. That Vod is an Angel that he knows everything since he was train by his father – the Grand Priest who looking after Grand Zeno.

"35 half planet," Lord Tails add on. "That one planet from what I went so that I'd decide to split into half."

"Right of course, 35 half planets," he make an apologise to him in clam manor. That he's almost forget from what happen today event since he watch one planet – the Planet Krishen since he was there, before Lord Tails' decision time. "Yet, you did destroy half of the civilization on that planet since what happened the last time."

"I don't really care, that's all," he admit that he's not interesting on local species that's dwell on many planets and route system as well. Yet, his same rubber duck appear that annoy him and make another flicking sound again. "Remind me in the distance so that you can return this junk back where its came."

"Now, now," Vod said to him like a father-figure to him. "There's no need to be rude, knowing that rubber duck is very cute."

"Say cute one more time, so that I will destroy you," he threat him.

"Lord Tails," Vod said to him in strictly authority tone. "As your mentor and your teacher that it is my job to train you and becoming one of the God of Destruction, since the moment I found you on your birth world. And yet, you almost used those power for becoming stronger advance. Have you not forget your training since I taught you, Lord Tails?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'd remember everything since what happened in the past," Tails started to remember years ago, since Vod train him everything about destruction and power and understand the ability, including master erase move, that Vod said to him, it is one of the most dangerous move that only God of Destruction and Grand Priest can master that ability. Lord Tails never forget when he keep on training and training in each years to understand the technique and learn about planets and planets in every system across the universe. "Still," he starting to relaxing for a moment, "you taught me everything from day 1."

"I'd see that your memory is good as gold," Vod is very please on Lord Tails, that Lord Tails remember everything from his training, until fighting moves as well he smiling at him.

"Oh please," said Lord Tails who is still taking a deep relaxing in his bath to feel the hot and sweat inside of him. When he give him a paw-waving, while he's enjoy his relaxation.

"Oh, there is more thing, I'd forget to tell, Lord Tails," Vod is almost forget since he done fixing Tails' bath ready.

"Yeah? What's that then?" while he's still relaxing in his bath.

"Earlier on, when I'm doing your bath while you placing your another collection, my staff have somehow detect something from my concern when I look at it. Yet I know which planet from my staff have detect something," Vod explain what happen since today.

"And which planet from what I'd familiar about it?" Tails ask him. Knowing he remember so many planets and name as well. Knowing he is a God of Destruction genius with dangerous ability as well.

"The planet Mobius," Vod answer out.

Until Tails have somehow slip down on the bath water and quickly jump out from Vod sudden word that he know that planet. Mobius, his birth home planet, the one that Vod found him many years ago with his eyes were almost bulge out.

"Mobius!" he cried out to him. Knowing he ever heard that planet for very, very long time.

Vod is calm and amaze surprise on Lord Tails furry body reaction, when he quickly cover his eyes and said to him. "Lord Tails, your body expose right in front of me."

Tails look down and quickly cover his personal area and quickly rush down from his bath that his face is blushing pink colour, knowing he was naked in his fur body. Good thing no one saw it, except his teacher and mentor Vod who saw thing. Once his shock reaction is settle down in less then a second when Lord Tails said to him from his utmost curious from his sudden mind.

"Any idea, why your staff have pick up that planet?"

"I haven't got a clue," Vod answer to him. "Clearly something happen on the planet that we know what happen years ago, during the chaotic time."

"Oh yeah," Tails remember what happened 50 years ago. "Show me that planet, if you please?"

"Why of course," Vod obey when he make a slight tap with his staff with a luminous holo-graphic green that's coming out from Vod's angel staff in circle shape when both of them look at it and see the planet Mobius is equal and very good resemble of the planet Earth in every detail from every nation from what Vod and Tails look at it.

"Mobius," Tails said, while look at his home world, that he never forgets what happen in the past that he was born with twin tails when many child always pick on him and never the bully as well. Yet Vod found him, train him and understand destruction power and yet he returns and make threat on them for messing with God of Destruction's power in time of the Ancient, that Lord Tails was born on Golden Age of the Ancient. "That planet brings nothing but trouble since I'd arrive back 50 years ago. I know that Mobius and Earth are the same reality since I know different universes region and most earth got some problematic, but that was different God of Destruction problem, not me. But still, why you staff have pick up something on that planet?"

"I think I know why," Vod found the solution to know why his staff pick up something. "I'd believe it is something to do with this," as Vod saw an image when Lord Tail walk approaching knowing he's still inside a bath water without getting expose again since the unexpected what happen. When he look at the holo-graphic and see a some kind of jungle with massive great vine in lavish green colour when suddenly a blur appear from nowhere to make a super speed have somehow bypass the jungle by, yet curious take place on Lord Tails.

"Play back again slowly, that some one is using a hyper speed," said Lord Tails.

"Understood," Vod quickly obey to him, when his staff quickly rewind back and make a slow feature in low quality before a superspeed take place. When Lord Tails saw the same speeder and yet surprise and curious take place on him when he saw a blue Mobian and yet his species is a Mobian-hedgehog, wearing red and white sneaker with gold buckles on it.

"Who in the name of realm is that guy, anyway?" Tails ask him.

"That Lord Tails that he got two name from his clarification," Vod said to him in replied tone. "One the people of Mobian called him Sonic the Hedgehog and his real name is Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog."

"Interesting," Lord Tails admiring from what his mentor said. "How come he got the name Sonic in perfect reason at all?"

"I'm suspect that he was born with it to gain incredible speed limit, that why he call himself Sonic, which in Earth term call nickname," Vod explain to him, about Sonic's origin name and nickname as well.

"Still gaining super speed is clearly dangerous from those who wielding it," said Tails, yet curious take place on him. "Is he the one from what you pick up an unknown trace?"

"It's possible," Vod seem to agree on that matter. "Or It could something to do with those Chaos Emeralds from what we read about it long ago."

"Yes," Tails does seem remember long time ago. "Those emeralds contain power like nothing I have never seen before in my life. Yet, I'd believe it is very dangerous to master those power that's beyond any level, but never strength against a god."

"That's true, knowing those emeralds' power are indeed very dangerous to control it," Vod have agree on that matter.

"And why him for example?" Tails ask him about more curious about that blue super speed hedgehog.

"I'm not sure, exactly," Vod admit to him that he have no idea why. "Unless it is something to do with that planet, here I'll show this."

As Lord Tails look at he holo-graphic and see that blue Mobian whose name is Sonic or Ogilvie from what he call him when he look at him against superior machine. At least few dozen of them and somehow bashing through like an action film or something, yet he saw there is a man, who shape like an egg with some kind of goggle or glasses with strange uniform with long brown moustache, at he's somehow laughing in evil, manic-type character from he describe to him, yet the face however is very resemble. It like he know that man, from once he know about it, a long time ago.

"Who is that man?" Tails ask, when he place his finger on his chin, knowing this fellow is strangely familiar to him. "He's like someone that he met years ago who got an excellent feature."

"His name is Eggman, or just a little nickname from what I said to you while," Vod explain to him and the name of Sonic's villain. "But his real name is Jillian Ivo Kintobor or everyone call him Robotnik."

Until another shock take place on Lord Tails when he accidently slip himself into the bath, again and quickly raise up, again and quickly said to him,

"Did you say, Robotnik? As in Gerald Robotnik?" he yell out to him.

Vod sigh out from his mouth, that Lord Tails done it, again. "Forgive me, Lord Tails, you done it again."

"Oh right," he quickly splash down his bath, knowing he is fur naked. And back on the subject again. "As what I'm saying that did you say Robotnik, when I'd remember long time ago there was a man call Gerald Robotnik, so basically this man is actually his descendant."

"Or in reference case that Gerald's grandson," Vod add on that Gerald does have children and one of them is the grandfather of Julian.

"So," said Tails that his voice is very please to hear it, "this man is the direct descendant on Professor Gerald Robotnik. Yes, I'd remember him now. 50 years ago, when I'd arrive on the planet again to check how things going when I met a useless Mobian called Shadow and learn that he was mode genetic by the madman who create and use the ability called Chaos Control. Time freeze ability that's stop within second. I'd already dealt with him many time that his Chaos Control and this Chaos Spear and Blast are no match against me. Until once I defeat him, when I confront that madman, while you getting Supreme Kai about this man who create life that he think he is god."

"Yes, I'd remember what happened 50 years ago," Vod never forget what happened 50 years ago. He remember that man create an ultimate life-form was known as Shadow when Lord Tails defeated him so many time. While he along with Supreme Kai Vireu of Universe 20 who utter shock and horror to learn that man create life like simple Act of God. "Gerald lose everything since what we did, but clearly we have no idea to stop his madness from his creation. Yet you step in and make threat to him when you bought the body of his most creation of them all."

"Yes, yes," Lord Tails understand the solution what happened in the past. When he overstep and make a threat on that lunatic professor. "Beside if that girl shouldn't step forward so that I won't erase him and her for good. Good thing, I'd stop that power before I will use it for later."

"You mean Gerald's granddaughter, Maria," said Vod who remember that blond girl years ago. "Yes, I do remember her that she's try to over words from you, but you manage to stop – or me have somehow stop it before the event take place."

"That girl really annoy me since she's try to yell out in front of me. Telling me that her grandfather is the best from what she describe," Tails replied out and remember what happened in the past that girl who call Maria is trying to save her grandfather. "Still, you did stop my move attack to strike on the girl. Why else did you spare at her in some reason at all?"

"To make you won't kill an innocent bystander," Vod answer out to him. "Clearly you are a God of Destruction, but its my job to stop using that power since what happen to your previous one before I'd found you."

Tails humph his head, like he don't really care. Except the last part that he have no idea who Tails' previous one. Clearly refuse to tell including Vireu as well. But he never forget that girl including that ultimate life-form name Shadow the Hedgehog. Yet his mind other thing that he want to know.

"Anyway, why the image show that blue Mobian is fighting Gerald's grandson by any chance?" he ask him that he want to know everything.

"I think I know why," Vod found the answer. "You see that Sonic and Robotnik or Eggman from what everyone call him are sworn enemy for very long time. Robotnik is trying to seek control the world with every machine he can scarp or built something that is useful to him, until he stumble Sonic the Hedgehog and make a mess out of him and thus both of them are becoming enemy. Yet he's dispatch many robots to stop him, yet he is too fast including another creation named Metal Sonic."

"Metal Sonic?" Lord Tails never heard of it. "Who he by any chance?"

"Not he," Vod give Tails a correct answer, "its."

He did the same before when he tap his staff again and show another image and see a blue hedgehog again and fighting some kind of robot version of him except the eyes are red and the face is complete metal with pointy nose on when the two of them are face to face in never ending top. That give more Tails curiosity thought and see everything from what he look at it.

"So that is Metal Sonic," he understand the logic from what Vod said. "Hmm. What a waste that man create that robot to think he can stop that annoy trouble-speeder hedgehog who have the power to make speed to make himself a god. What a wimp he's think he can best that rusty tin can."

"Actually, that Sonic have outrank Metal Sonic with support and courage to over win," Vod explain and replied to him in correct detail. "Yet this machine have somehow detect him with his bio-lock signature to pinpoint on his whereabout."

"I'd see," said Tails, when he curious to see that Sonic or his real name from what he learn about him. But why it pinpoint to him? Something is not right from what he look at him or something else from what he notice on the planet Mobius. "Tell me, Vod, does this planet contain rare gems colour Chaos Emeralds?"

"Why yes," he confirm to him.

"I'd see," said Tails, while he look at Sonic against many machine and smash them into a thousand pieces. "And yet I'd wonder."

"Wonder what, exactly?" Vod is not sure from what Lord Tails said. Knowing he was there many cycle ago for stopping Gerald's creation for becoming a 'god-like' character since Lord Tails stop Shadow and manage to spare that man life including Maria as well.

"I'll explain later," he promise him, knowing this bath he felt is getting more relaxing by the minutes. Until the same rubber duck from before is slowly toward him and he manage to do a flicking on that yellow rubber duck, again. "Right now, I'm still taking a bath for half an hour before the water run cold. And Vod, show me a planetary system charts so that I want to look at it, so that I will know which planet my next destination is to destroy next."

"As you wish," he respond and acknowledge him, when he slight tap his staff and show holo-display of many planetary system that Lord Tails recognise them from his training and learn several planets as well. Yet his hunch it not yet certain to know why Vod show his home-birth planet that something to do with that blue hedgehog name Sonic or his real name Ogilvie from what he now learn that name including those Chaos Emeralds as well. What does it mean exactly? Why would Vod show him that planet? Something is not right, knowing his mind is right, once he done his bath and looking at the planetary system chart.

* * *

After Lord Tails done taking a bath and got out and drying himself, while Vod give him a bathrobe in lighter peach colour and heading toward one place where only he and Vod can go. He could get something to eat so that Vod can make some lunch or dinner in his choice, when his place is different to all God of Destruction's home. His home is almost base of an ancient Japanese shrine temple called Inari with iron-stone statures of himself that standing guards like a professional guardsman who watch in the Main Gate. Yet his home is perfect of him, knowing he love the design to make himself home and yet its have large water with few training ground so that he wanted Vod to keep on training, knowing he is a God of Destruction. Yet still, there's something bothering him when he keep on walking and walking when he ask Vod.

"Vod," he said to him while both of them keep on walking, "you said that your staff pick up on the planet Mobius?"

"That's right," Vod confirm to him. "Although I have no idea about why my staff pick an usual reading, unless of course you know why my staff pick something, hmm?"

"Knock it off will you," Tails is started to annoy him, while both of them continually walking. "I'm starting to have a nervous meltdown here."

"Now, now," Vod said to him. "Let's not forget were walking in the Great Hall of your home, although your home from what I'd know is very traditional from your likeness."

"True," Lord Tails admit to him, that his home is very traditional from his likeness. "Knowing my home is very traditional since he found a perfect home for me and continually my training since you taught me everything. Still, that planet Mobius is still on-going inside my head."

"Ah, that's one solves a mystery," said Vod, while the two of them are continually walking. "Yet, I'm guessing that it something to do with Sonic, hmm?" Tails refuse to reply to him as he continually walking. "I take your silent as a yes then. Besides, you becoming much more curious by the minutes since you look at Sonic and of course Gerald's grandson as well."

"That Professor Gerald is nothing more than a falsehood of a god, who pretending to be," Lord Tails said to him and remember 50 years ago in Mobius-time when he stop and manage to beatdown Shadow the Hedgehog as well. "Besides, if that Sonic or Ogilvie, if it is his real name or not. Then how come it pick up on him, unless it could something to do with that Chaos Emeralds reading that something connects to him, I'd wonder. If I know my memory correct that the Emeralds contain unlimited power when he or she gather all seven of them."

"That was in the ancient texts said it would," Vod confirm, when he found an ancient book and read everything about Chaos Emeralds including Master Emerald as well.

"Indeed from what you read and bought that book and give it to your father about that Emerald gems," said Tails. "Grand Zeno love that gem, so that he can use it for his collection."

"I don't think so," Vod said. "But on the others hand that Chaos Emerald is look promise on Grand Zeno awe look. Although it is choice after all."

"Good thinking from what you said," Tails agree on that matter, as they finally reach their destination.

As the two of them are heading toward the main seal door in tight secure in powerful steel was forge from another planet when Tails order any local species to find a suitable and powerful steel for him so that he break them so easily, unlike what happen long ago when he got a wild temper when someone got him a lock combination code that he could figure who understand who to enter in when he bashing in that cause him made for a week like a wild, tantrum child. But Tails is a God of Destruction. As Tails look at the seal door. The door somehow got the mind of its own when it open in back forward position. Unlike that code door that he couldn't understand how to enter it when Vod did somehow manage to open it when he destroy it for good.

As the two of them are entering the seal chamber door, inside it's Lord Tails personal collection of different random collection from each different planets from his many battle he fought against them. Most of them he erase them and take their weapons such as swords in different hilt and blades including spears in different shape and sizes and different armour in different colour and texture as well. Yet of them are floating with a machine that's hold them including something are in a special glass case. As the two of them ignore it, knowing those collection are Lord Tails win victory against any mortal of humans or aliens who dare facing the strongest of Universe 20 – Lord Tails the Destruction God so that he can erase them in his choose. As the two of them are continually walking until they found from what they have looking for, it is a Chaos Emerald Chaos only this time its yellow colour.

Tails and Vod look at the Emerald. The last time he took the emerald from the planet, when Vod explain to his father about this emerald contain unlimited power and yet even Grand Zeno like it as well, but he got bored in the end as well that little surprise on Grand Zeno, until the Grand Priest decide to let Lord Tails to look after it, as long no can't use seven dangerous emeralds stone. Although it is pretty from what he describe that emeralds, until he look at it and thinking about that emeralds in complete stare.

"Vod, what do you know about the Chaos Emerald?" Tails ask him in his curious tone. "I want to know more about it again."

"According in the ancient Mobian that the Chaos Emeralds is source of power that no one know who create it or how it was created in ancient period," Vod explain the origin of the Emeralds. "I'd presume that the Omni-King who create it. It allow to gain unlimited power like an extra power boost and transformation into different stages as well."

"You mean, for example that Shadow have somehow transform into a power boost?" Tails make a quick example about Shadow's transformation since he dealt with it.

"True," Vod confirm to him. "But I'd read that each Chaos Emerald can allow to transform into different stage including one who also the highest stage called Hyper Form."

"That's almost like Ultra Instinct," Tails remember different each several forms including one of them called Ultra Instinct. Yet that's forms is all God of Destruction fear and dangerous move of them all. He remembers from the report that one of them have master that ability including the other one as well, that this Ultra Instinct is very masterful and understand the function as well.

"It seems so from what we got report from my father words that one of them mastering that form including another one from another universe as well," said Vod and explain to him. "Of course, the other one didn't show up in Tournament of Power including you that my Father said to me that all Universe over 20 shall stay until all of them will be summon within the next 600 years in Zen's time."

"Can you continually from what you said about the Chaos Emeralds for a moment?" Tails ignore the facts and understand from what Vod's father about report several years ago and report that Universe over 20 is staying put before he and the others will summon again.

"Oh right," Vod suddenly to remember before he forget what happen. "As what I'm saying that the Chaos Emerald contain vast of power and contain a move called which you remember called Chaos Control, but move was indeed a Time Froze which of course it have no effort on you. And yet the Chaos Emerald contain seven colour, once all of them seven are gathering are one, then it will-"

"It will gain unspeakable power," Tails add the last sentence, while looking at it in curious thought on that emerald. "What a waste of power. Can that power can defeat me?"

"That's depend on the level of the Chaos Emerald reading," Vod answer out to him. "But no, I'm afraid that Chaos level reading are no match on you. But still, we acquire one of them, but naturally we didn't get all six of them, until it will give out a power reading. Good thinking that you hid in remote carefully, point taken."

"True," Tails admit to him. "But my gut tell me that someone or more have found all six of them, except one of them is missing, which I'd have it this all time."

"Let's me see," Vod look at his staff and look at the planet Mobius and saw Sonic along with his friends are holding another Chaos Emeralds was found in remote past. "It's appear that your hunch is correct that Sonic did found another emeralds including his friends which its called Freedom Fighters."

"What an odd name they'd call their team membership," said Tails, while fixing on the emerald and yet his eyes catch something when he look at Vod's staff and see that Sonic along with his friends, the Freedom Fighters and see that Sonic or Ogilvie is holding another emerald on his hand. "It seem that this Sonic character got another emerald and furthermore who is that red with purple eyes. He almost like echidna to be exact."

"His name is Knuckles," Vod replied out. "And according said here that Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald from his own village tribe to look after the Master Emerald."

"Oh yeah, now I'd remember," said Tails. "I remember those annoying echidna tribe are trying to threaten me, so that I have no choice but eliminate them all, except I didn't know that few of them live and remain hidden for very long time I would say."

"True," Vod agree on Lord Tails words, while looking at his staff. "Although you did kill over dozen of echidna tribe that they'd protecting the Master Emerald. But according to their will and their believe that the Master Emerald contain reaching power. What kind of nonsense story from what they'd decide to pass down their knowledge on collection wisdom anywhere? And yet they'd believe that the Master Emerald can foresee everything, giving the vibe on the guardian who stand before will alert him or her about dangerous threat so that the guardian job to protect at it all cost."

"Unlike the other one, whom I did erase him for good," said Tails when he remember in the past when he erase the guardian that's shock the people of Echidna's tribe before he make a threat to them all, and yet he have no choice to exterminate them all, yet he's now learn that few of them live and went to hiding. "Now I'd fully understand the nature of the Emerald and see the source of their power contain within it. I wonder, does it something to do with that blue hedgehog?"

"It's quite possible."

"Was that an educational guess or your own possible theory?"

"Both I would say," Vod admit from his own words about possible power within the Chaos Emeralds. "Nevertheless the power from within the emeralds have no effort on yours including any other Mobian as well, since you dealt one of them."

"True, true," said Tails while look at the last Chaos Emerald in his privates collection chamber.

"And the next time, that we should cleaning those relics you got, Lord Tails," Vod add on. "I know you encountered so many planets including invasion fleet as well. You, however, start clearing up, so that if you want another piece for your collection."

"I'm prefer the ways its standing," said Tails, yet his eyes look at his mentor to him. "And don't tell me about my important collection. As long, I'm keeping my relic so that none of them will never touch or remove any of them, as long, I'm making decision."

"Well, it is your choice I would say," Vod calm said to him. After all, it is Lord Tails' home and his choice, his rule and also his personal stuffs as well. "And yet," he look at one of the relic who have a helmet-like samurai in black colour with strange weapon, like a sword from what he remember and saw everything, "this weapon and armour you took from an unknown champion warrior who is a master servant, until you, will, you know what I'm saying."

"That was ages ago, Vod," said Lord Tails. Knowing he dealt that one in the past was really annoy him and easily beat him for good. "To bad that none of them refuse to battle me, so that I have no to erase them for good, including the planets as well."

"That was your choice," again Vod calm said to him. "Speaking of, how you decide watch planet you wanted to pay a visit?"

Tails is still not sure since he saw so many planetary stars chart in his own bath, while Vod told the name of every planet and how long it will get there in time. Yet someone of them are boring that he want to get as fast as he could, but Vod said that it will can speed maximum and cause a slight reaction on traveling distance. The last name he dealt the Planet Vegeta and yet destroy them all for good, that Universe 20 that the Saiyans are now all extinct that he know about them and their superior warrior being as well.

Yet, there is one he would go there that he haven't been that planet for 50 years since, but first he want to ask Vod important matter, "tell me, Vod, how far toward the planet Tun'a?"

"About 30 minutes," he quickly replied and answer out in amount of speed limit in thousand light years ahead.

"I'd see," Tails understand. Yet he look back at the Chaos Emerald. "Vod, I decide to go one planet that you know which I would interest to see it again."

"You sure about it?" Vod is calmly concern to him. "After all the people are almost forget about you and what happened in the past as well."

"It my choice from my decide," Tails yell out to him, knowing he is not a foul mood on Vod's wise concern, yet he is Tails' mentor and teacher as well. "Yet, I decide to pay once more, the planet Mobius."

"At once, my Lord," Vod accept and acknowledge that word on Lord Tails' choice. That Lord Tails, the God of Destruction have decide to return his own home planet, Mobius and thus he'll have a word with that blue hedgehog, Ogilvie Maurice 'Sonic' the Hedgehog.

* * *

**So there you have it that Lord Tails choice to pay a visit on his own home planet. Yet he was the one who take the Last Chaos Emerald and he was the one who over rank Shadow 50 years ago and threaten a man called Gerald Robotnik and exterminate the entire Knuckles' people. But this is just a fanfiction of course.**

**Anyway, from those who don't know who's Sonic real name (Only those who is a non-sonic fan who love this story) that his real name is Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog. Sonic however is just a nickname when he gain speed limit from his super track. **

**Anyway, Lord Tails decide to return that planet again. And yet the next chapter is going to take a while and please don't judge on my writing and please be patient on the next event chapter, because I can't work one story at per time, thank and also look at my profile, thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Dragon Ball**

**Hey guys, I'm back and alive, thank you. Sorry I took so long because I got something to do for the time being, because I got something else to do. I am so sorry about that. Anyway, I'm back and I hoping that this chapter that I will find you more interesting by the minutes**.

Chapter 4: Situation Problem to Locate

Doctor Ivo Robotnik, Sonic greatest enemy of them all, but everyone called him Eggman, because his appearance is shape like an egg from their public opinion. His appearance is somewhat burlier, taller and less flabby with long and almost disproportionately think arms and legs, with no visible neck and bald head as well, with bright red nose and very bushy mahogany moustache. He's wearing elegant red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of his chest in gold. These buttons have white straps that run across the coat's sides to identical buttons on the back. His coat also has silver, zipper-like lining down the back, arms and front, yellow cuffs and extensions on the front that have large silver buttons. In addition, Eggman also wear white, cuff-less gloves on his hands and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on both sides of the ankles and three-square one riding up his skins. He's still wearing his mirrored pince-nez glasses.

He is also grandson of his hero, Gerald Robotnik and his distant cousin Maria as well. He met his grandfather when he was a kid, roughly between when he was 6 or 9 years old before he got a new since what happened to his grandfather career by an unknown reason when he was small about something from what his grandfather did sometime ago. But he can't remember why his grandfather was arrest and treason and something about 'living-creative' from what he remember since he learn the report from his grandfather treason. Sure he love his grandfather, but treason from what he did in the past, was highly impossible for him. That was 50 years ago since what happened in the past before he decide to step up and honour his grandfather's life. In truth he wanted to be a scientist just like him since then, now he become the enemy of all Mobius and stumble upon one of his greatest enemy of them all, Sonic.

The two of them are always enemy, yet he created so many robots for his future armies, but Sonic along with his team called Freedom Fighters who defeated them all, every last one of them since he try and failed at the same time. Yet there is something concern to him, since he encountered Sonic and the others.

He's sitting down on his highchair along with digital temple with every digital buttons and controls from where he operate it. His location is remain unknown, that his base is very secret so that Sonic nor his friends can't find his base – secret base in whole section of Mobius. Yet, there is something concern to him, when he is getting slight curious since what happened in couple of pasts. Last time he stumble upon one of the gems called Chaos Emeralds when he look at the ancient books and scrolls, when he found out there are only seven of them in each sector. Yet, there is a problem on him, that he only found six of them, when Sonic and his friends stumble upon it as well, yet all of them known there is seven of them, but six they already found it. Who took the last emerald or where the emerald in every planet of Mobius? That last one is the final intelligent for his special weapons, but Sonic got half of them already since then. The first one was locate in Rich Dawn Mountain, the second one was locate in Rock-end Canyon, the third was founded in The Ancient Temple, the fourth was in Ice-top Mountain Glaciate, the fifth was in small abandon island was bury in the sand, and the last one was founded in a Cave. But so far, it only six was ever founded, but the seventh is no-where to be founded. That he read and check every information about the Chaos Emeralds. But where is the seventh Chaos Emeralds? He search everything day and night, weeks and months and still no founded of the last Chaos Emeralds. Whoever stole the last one, must be a very good reason at all. Yet, he still get his hand on Sonic and that troubling friends of his. Yet, he still wondering to know about the last emerald could be.

He look at the main monitor of the screen and see different section where he found several Chaos Emeralds, three of them are now in Sonic and that cursed Freedom Fighters. He look at the screen and the world map of his home planet, Mobius, when he mark a holo-graphic red dot on each location where he found and located the Chaos Emeralds. But the seventh is nowhere to be found since then. He's keep thinking and thinking in every second to know where is the seven one could have been. That he believe in his own general theory that the seventh has been stole under his nose this whole time. But who could have stole it, right under his nose? Unless it is another tribe or something or someone took it without notice. And yet someone knows where the seven Chaos Emeralds is. If he can find it.

Behind them, two of his loyal creation that they with him this whole time. One of them is round head compose with semi-spherical red cap with smaller black semi-sphere under it for a lower face. Its lower face can separate to reveal a light blue cover that representing his mouth and it has grey-framed and pupil-less light blue eyes. It has also got black ball joint for a chest and red gloves for hands and it arms and back consist each of two thin grey bars that are joined by a black and red ball joint. Its lower body got small back semi-sphere with a grey inside and a ball joint that connecting its back. The second one is very different to compare that it has black square head, flatten with wider yellow square cap on top and black square jaws with same light blue eyes. Its chest consists of a smaller yellow cube and it has yellow gloves for hands. Both of them, are Orbot and Cubot, Robotnik greatest creation and their loyal servant as well, who been living with him for so long since then. But they are completely worry on their master, Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik since what happen against Sonic and the others for invoking his operation since he was about to took control the planet including there's Shadow as well. Knowing Robotnik got some small issue since what happened in the past.

When one of them is about to speak to him, when Robotnik interrupted him.

"What is it, now?" Robotnik said to them, when one of them spoke to him.

"Doctor Robotnik," one of them who said to him is Orbot who speak in robotic male voice, "you keep watching on the main monitor for over an hour since what happen with Sonic and his teams got half the Emeralds. We were wonder to know what got into you since the moment you failed to attempt to find the sixth Chaos Emerald. So, we were wondering to know why you become so quite without reason?"

Because you two," he said to them without looking, "with the sixth is now prose with Sonic and his cursed Freedom Fighter, the seventh however is nowhere to be founded."

"Why would the seventh is nowhere to be founded?" this time Cubot said to him in dump solution. "I'd mean, no gems couldn't vanish without a trace without being seeing it. I mean, that is impossible to know where the last one being, like somewhere in space or something?"

"That theory from what you said, could be a general impossible in canonically speaking, that if the seventh Chaos Emerald did want to space is impossible to know why," Robotnik said to him in general solution from what Cubot theorise to him. "If, it is went to space without notice, that could explain why the seventh was never to be found in either place or land at the same time."

"You mean that someone who stole or possible took it that somehow went into space without notice?" Orbot said to him in his own general theory from what Cubot said. "That would explain why, there's no remain location to know why the last one could be. And furthermore, since you look at the main screen for over an hour, but I don't think that any remain Chaos Emeralds. You could, however, get the Master Emerald? That would make you happy."

"The Master Emerald is highly undoubted," Robotnik answer out in general words. "Sure, I wanted it, but thanks to Knuckles the Master Emerald guardian and Sonic who always stop my plan for my ultimate comeback and yet Shadow as well. Ever since he team up with me for only short period before he started his own quest to seek out his missing memory from what he said to me while ago about his missing step."

"You mean when he said 'Maria, Maria' in his own sleep?" Cubot mention to him about that name during his small investigation when he pick up something from his audio receiver.

"Maria from what he spoken in his own sleep was talking to my own cousin," Robotnik replied out to him that surprise out on Orbot and Cubot reaction, "she's too a granddaughter of my grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik from my uncle side of the family. Until something want wrong with them, that I am not sure since what happened 50 years ago. Yet, Shadow on the other hand knows something with my cousin Maria in general occasion and knowing that he know my grandfather in rare occasion but he never said to me, only I know from what you said from your audio captives that he use the name Maria. Unless, however, he somehow knows her from what I known about it."

"If I may from what you have spoken," Orbot kindly said to him, "How old when you notice that you got a cousin?"

"Since I'm doing my family research and learn I'd got a cousin," he answer, until the odd and concern take place on him. "Enough talk about family – my own family, thank you. Right now, I'm more focusing to find the last Chaos Emerald and yet getting the Master Emeralds is no easy task, knowing that Knuckles is looking after in Angel Island, his home more likely that he is looking after it so that no one can't get his hand on it. But there's more," he look at one enemy, so that he can get his hand on it, "that annoy blue-buffoon always ruining my plan since day 1. Including when he fought the Deadly Six – the Zeti, yet they'd refuse to co-operate with me for the time being. Including Chaos as well, but it was very angry that its learn that it need the seven Chaos Emerald when its search everywhere from every sea and land from what it find. And now that blasted blue-hedgehog always ruined – well most of them. Yet, he too can't find it nor even Shadow as well. But the seventh from what you said that it somewhere in space like the moon for example. Yes," he quickly press in digital button combination lock and see a full detail image on the moon, "that is what its hiding this whole time. The moon."

"You sure that it is locate in the moon?" Orbot suggestion to him.

"I'm sure of it," he confirm, or it is just his own theory from he suggesting his own logic. When he press the attention button. "Prepare my rocket, now! It's time to explore their greatest dream of them all: exploring the moon," when he make his evil, wicked smile that he have a hunch the next Chaos Emerald is indeed in the moon.

* * *

Sonic is doing his usually running speed exercises with his incredible super speed ability in just per second limit. Knowing he is the fastest-living Mobian in existence since then. Sonic love doing his usually routinising to check on his speed limit and yet doing some his check up with his friend Rotor to make sure that his speed is 100% intact and yet he is perfect healthy for the time being. Knowing he stop anything within him such as his great enemy Robotnik along with those Deadly Six – the Zeti and yet Chaos as well. And lastly, there's Shadow, who is faster than him and using a move called Chaos Control. Knowing he can't out rank and his limiter of over speed. But in his own truth, he's very jealous for the time being. But nothing to stop Eggman or Robotnik from what he is going to called him, that he is no match against Sonic.

He keep on running and running in never-ending speed, knowing he will do anything to protect the world from Eggman's invasion, as long he got his friends to stop him, nothing can't stop Freedom Fighter or the Resistance to stop his triumphs.

Once Sonic is continually running and running, until his wrist communicator in high-beeping sound, when he quickly stop in the middle of the forest and said,

"What's up?" he ask anyone who ask on his wrist communicator.

"_Hi, Sonic,"_ a voice said to him that he's alright know who it is.

"Ah, Sally," he glad to see her voice again. "What can I do for you?"

"_Very funny, Sonic,"_ Sally respond to him. _"Anyway, we got ourselves a problem."_

"What kind of problem?" said Sonic said to him in his humble express to her. "There's trouble in North-Burrow, where the thief steal something? Or that an activities volcano that's cause an eruption?"

"_No and no from what you said it is not funny,"_ Sally said to him. _"Rotor tell me that he pick up something from the long-range distance scanner, that Robotnik is somehow launch a rocket."_

"A rocket?" Sally seem be too happy since Robotnik is about to make a move again. "Geez, Robotnik is about to make a move when he burst a rocket, like I don't know blow up the city."

"_No, Sonic,"_ Sally incorrect to him. _"We founded out that Robotnik is heading toward the moon."_

"The moon?" surprise out from Sonic reaction. "Why would he go to the moon? There's nothing on it, except rocks and more rocks I'd suppose. Unless-"

"_Yeah, we gather that he believe, that the last Chaos Emeralds was directly on the moon without even notice,"_ Sally said to him in wrist communication from what she gather out to know why Robotnik is heading toward the moon, believing that the last emerald was direct on the moon.

"But we search everywhere in every section from what we known about it to find the last Chaos Emeralds," he quickly said to her. "We found six different location and never found one remain emerald. Unless, Robotnik know about it as well."

"_Exactly,"_ Sally confirm to him. "He know that the seventh Chaos Emeralds is locate on the moon. Once he obtain the last one, he will have enough power to for his future weapons for his own conquest for re-havoc the planet for his own glory empire."

"We cannot allow him to get that last Chaos Emerald," he quickly spoken to her, knowing this is a serious matter for the Freedom Fighters, "otherwise, Robotnik got higher advance on us."

"_I'll alert the others and notify about it that Robotnik is making his move,"_ Sally said to him. _"Rotor is checking the coordinate to know where he's landing on the moon. Oh, and one more thing Sonic, that the rocket will launch in 1 hour before its lift off."_

"Understood, but I will get there in no time before he can manage to lift off," Sonic said to him with a famous smirk look without anyone notice. "Besides, what could possibly goes wrong that Robotnik make several attempt failed one or two?"

"_More than two, I would say,"_ this time Rotor said to him on the wrist communicator. _"I'd check his system that the rocket will launch within an hour, before the ignition will commence, so that he will launch and heading toward the moon as we speak. I'm sure, you will get there in no time, Sonic."_

"Can do, Rotor," Sonic quick respond to him. "I'll be there in no time before the rockets begin, got a speed-keed!" And yet Sonic quickly switch off his right wrist communicator and quickly use his super-speed, heading toward the Robotnik's robot so that he will get there in no time.

The last time when Sonic and his friends are turning to fine the last Chaos Emeralds, knowing there seven of them of course since they'd found the first one in Rich Dawn Mountain before they found five in Rock-end Canyon, Ancient Temple, Ice-top Mountain Glaciate, small abandon island and a Cave as well. Knowing the seventh believe that it is well-hidden in the moon. A perfect place that no one can't find it in remote hidden, that the last one is locating in the moon. Will Sonic get there in no time before Robotnik will get his hand on the last Chaos Emerald? Sure, Sonic and his friends got half of them and so is Robotnik as well, but, if he get the last and final one of them, it will be a high disadvantage on Freedom Fighter and the sake of Mobius as well. Knowing this is final schedule between Freedom Fighter and Eggman's Empire for getting the last Chaos Emeralds.

* * *

Sally Acorn is already contact her fellow others, such as her rival Amy, who always crush on Sonic, yet Sonic did fell in love. Of course, there's Antoine and Bunnie that she already respond to them in matter of speak and yet, there's Mighty along with his friend Ray and lastly their Vector, Espio and little Mobian-Bee Charmy, who also join in the Freedom Fighter to stop Robotnik triumphs for his world conquest desire. Rotor is quickly typing on his main computer screen from his privates workshop, when he look at the main moon from the main clear range satellite that he can access to know about the moon and any reading on Chaos Emerald detection, he continually typing and typing in each second, hoping he will trace of it.

Sally already contact Rouge to inform her that Robotnik is making a move that he believe that the last Chaos Emerald is locate on the moon. The moon is where the last remain of the Chaos Emerald would be. If it is on the moon of course, so that one of them will obtain three-to-four on the Chaos Emerald, knowing this is bad for all Mobian.

Rotor is sitting down on his work chair and continually typing and typing in each second from his keypad and his main computer screen as well and look at the main screen of the moon to see any reading, when Sally approach him and said to him in further report.

"Anything out of the ordinally?" Sally said to him, by looking at the main screen with every detail on the moon, while Rotor is still focusing on it.

"I'm not yet sure, Sally," Rotor respond to her, while focus on his own work. "The moon from what I'd access on the main satellite to look at the moon and using heat component signature to see any chaos reading from the moon surface, which it dose take a while before I can find any chaos reading on it."

"But why, would the Chaos Emeralds is locate on the moon?" Sally ask him about it. "Sure, it is a perfect hiding without no one thinking about it for very long time. But the moon? It is impossible to know about it that it was plain hidden in site. And now, we learn that Robotnik is making his move toward the moon, which he believe that the last Chaos Emerald is locate on the moon."

"Well, he's theory was indeed and very good question from what you said Sally," Rotor agree on her fact and her theory as well, while he's still focusing on his work desk and keep on typing as well. "but the moon got no oxygen to breath, only rock everyone is talking about it or any sign of life within the moon itself, which that would be an excellent discover. But, the moon who control the tide and the water as well. But the Chaos Emerald contain power like we have never seen before in our life. Sure, we understand from scrolls and book about Chaos Emerald's power, yet we know that only pure heroic can master those Emeralds, but so far, we only got three."

"And Robotnik got the other half," Sally add on that she know about it, when she exhale her breath when she fold her arm together. "I'd already ask Nicole sometime ago, that she too can't find it as well. The seventh must be in the moon, so that Robotnik can't get his hand on it."

"Well, forgive me from what I'm going to say," Rotor said to her, when he look behind his shoulder, "can you ask Nicole, that the Chaos Emerald was indeed on the moon?"

Sally is taking a moment of thought, when Rotor is indeed correct. Very correct from what he said, knowing that Rotor is the only tech genius from what she know about it. But he's does have a point about summoning Nicole.

"Good idea," Sally quickly out her small rectangular pocket sizes and open it and revealed a small, computerise unit set with small button on it and small antenna as well, when she summon her. "Nicole, would come here for a moment?"

Yet her small-computers size make a small glow, when several small numerous pixielike data in cubed shape in small luminous blue colour when it combine-togethers revealed a imagine of a Mobian shape when the luminous wear off in quick-sec who revealed a brown Mobian-lynx, female who have green eyes with medium-long black hair with splits at the ends that she wear down. Her face features got stripe along the bridge of her nose as well both under her eyes in black. She's wearing her shoulder-less sleeveless and purple dress with split tails, decorated with a small broach and wear black pants, black and white gloves and shoes. The gloves featuring round purple cuffs while the shoes had cuffs and toes. This is Nicole – a cyber intern host simulation and good friend to Sonic, Sally and the others as well. When she's transcend of the floor and look at Sally and Rotor.

"What is your bidding, Sally?" she said to her in artificial cyber voice that she was program to serve Sally and the others as well. "What information do you want?"

"I was asking to know that was there any Chaos Emerald was tracing on the moon itself?" she ask her to know that is a single Chaos Emerald on the moon.

Nicole quickly use her cyber-intel in quicker second, knowing she is cyber artificial intelligence – and she become very loyal to Sonic and Sally along with Rotor, Amy and few others as well. When she done her quick research in her cyber-intel.

"According to my system that I'm detecting that there is no chaos energy that surrounding the moon," she reply to her.

"Are you sure about it?" Sally seem to be surprise out, even Rotor as well.

"I'm 100% certain, Sally," she confirm to him. "There is no chaos reading in the moon itself, knowing mineral reading that's all, including core reading as well. I am certain, Sally, that there is no chaos reading inside the moon itself."

Until both of them were completely shock, utter shock that they have learn that there is no Chaos reading inside the moon it. But why, Robotnik comes all this way that he believe that the last Chaos Emerald is in the moon without notice? It is a trap to lure Sonic? Or just a hoax, believe that the last one is indeed in the moon? Whoever stole the last one that they thought it is on the moon itself is a theory.

"We need to warn Sonic about it and fast," a worry take place on Rotor behalf. "There is no chaos reading on the moon from what we know about it."

Sally is taking a huge moment of thought from what she's going to do, knowing this is huge problem if Sonic goes there in quicker second, so that he will learn that there is no Chaos Emerald on the moon. All that searching and investigation to know where the seventh is completely down the drain since she's learnt today is now unforgiveable since Nicole said to her in full confession that there is no Chaos Reading on the Chaos Emerald. Can she quick enough to contract Sonic before the rocket take off? Or she could allow him to figure out on his own? But he will freak out and learn that the last Chaos Emerald was indeed not in the moon. Can she contact him before it's too late?

Ever since they'd keep on searching and searching for over a months since what happen. Knowing they'd found six of them in different location, yet half they got and the other half was direct on Robotnik. Since they'd found the first one was directly on Rich Dawn Mountain, was hidden at the top of the peek, knowing it is impossible to hid that long and hard to tell since Sonic found it in the first place. The second was indeed locate in Rock-end Canyon, yet it was another victorious on the Freedom Fighters, but the third one however in the Ancient Temple, that Robotnik got when he dispatch Metal Sonic to get his first achieve Chaos Emerald and yet another failed as well from Doctor Robotnik as well in Ice-top Mountain Glaciate and also another one as well in small abandon island, but sixth, however that they'd finally got it, was located in a cave – abandon cave more likely. But the seventh is still nowhere to be founded. Knowing once all seven are all gathering, the power of the Chaos Emeralds will achieve higher advantage on anything that's possible. Yet the pressure is doing their told on Sally, knowing she could tell Sonic that the last one is not on the moon. Will she contract to him, before it's too late?

* * *

Rouge the Bat look at her wrist communication when she got a report from Sally's that Robotnik is making his move that he believe that the last Chaos Emerald is on the moon from her own general canonically theory that the last one is on the moon itself. But still, knowing she is a good friend with Shadow as long as possible from what she know him since then. And yet, deep down that Shadow may fall in love in her as well, if her hunch theory is correct that Shadow is indeed in love with her. That would make her a good couple.

And yet, she sometime annoy with Sonic in her public being. But never hate on Sally, she's a friend, a very good friend since she know her for long time since then. She's still near the edge of the cliff with Shadow, when Shadow look at the view from what he saw today.

Sure, it is a good view from what she look at when she approach him and said to him for disturbing new, when she's got a report from Sally.

"I'd got a message from Sally," she said to him, yet Shadow didn't look at him. "Robotnik is finally making his move."

"Good," he please to hear it. "Where he could be next, so that it is pay time?"

"Well, you not going to like this," Rouge said to him, and this time Shadow finally look at him in odd surprise effort. "He's heading toward the moon."

"The moon?"

"Apparently, that he believe that, the last Chaos Emerald was direct on the moon from his own general theory," Rouge explain to him in fully briefly. "Yet Sonic is already goes already to stop him before he will achieve the last emerald. So, do you think that the last one was indeed on the moon, hmm?"

Shadow is taking a moment from what Rouge said that Robotnik is making his move toward the moon that the last Chaos Emerald is on the moon without notice. Sure, from what he believe it is very clever. But, deep down in his oldest and living memory from what he remember in the past or something from what he remember in his own life, that he got a small glimpse from what he saw that something or someone have taken the Chaos Emerald from what he seen inside his lost memory, knowing he want to know what happen to Maria including his creator Professor Gerald Robotnik as well.

"Shadow?" Rouge look at him, like he's giving out in compete stare from what he think or better he knows something rather she's didn't know about it. "Shadow, what's wrong?"

"It's not on the moon," he finally said.

"How did you know?" Rouge speak out in curiosity voice and yet sudden surprise as well.

"Because I know that the last one wasn't in the moon," he replied to her and yet he explain to her as well. "You see, inside my forgotten memory that I saw something that I am not sure from what I saw, that someone did took the Chaos Emerald."

"Are you sure about it?"

"I'm positive," he confirm or make an educational guess from what he know about it. "The last one is not on the moon, that is what I'd know about it."

"That mean that Robotnik didn't know about it as well," Rouge said out in her own point of view that normally she's work for him in rare occasion, but she's decide to flank out on him, knowing that Robotnik is nothing more than a cruel, wicked, villain. Not mention other villains, she may encounter such as The Deadly Six also known as The Zeti along with Mephiles the Dark, Metal Sonic and yet there Suppression Squads that from another world was led by Scourge the Hedgehog at their time, knowing he is very cruel and very cowardly as well and yet there's Mammoth Mogul as well, knowing there are dozen of villains from what she knows about it.

"Indeed," Shadow correct to her. "Robotnik didn't know that the last Chaos Emerald was not on the boom. I'm sure that he will figure out, eventually."

"Especially Sonic? Because he is already heading toward it, from what Sally said to me on, my communicator," Rouge said to him.

"Let him know before he figure it out," Shadow quickly said. "Besides, I got something to attend with."

"You're missing memory, right?"

"Yes, and yet, whoever stole the last one knowing we on to something, but I can't figure out it who that person is, or why he stole whatever reason," Shadow said and explain his own solution about his missing memory and seeing that he saw three person and yet one of them is far stronger than him with superior skills that he have never seen anything life before in his entire life. It more powerful, very powerful to compare Mephiles the Dark along with Nagus as well. But this one, is highly powerful from what he remember in his own past. "I will find the solution and then I will find the culprit who did to me for messing with me for becoming stronger than me. Nobody with me Shadow the Hedgehog."

"I like from what you said," Rouge admire those word with her own sense of passion within her. "But what if that culprit will show up here?"

"Then I'll be ready for it," he said out in his own determination voice in serious payback on him from what he remember in his own. "Nothing stand against Shadow the Hedgehog."

Rouge smile out to him, knowing Shadow is a quick thinker, knowing he would do anything to protect his home from any certain amount of threat that are lure from the planet, including from another worlds as well since as the Anti-World as well. Knowing that Shadow stop it, no matter the cost he will take since then. Nothing can't outrank of Shadow the Hedgehog. That Shadow is the Ultimate Life-form.

* * *

Vod, who is an angel and Lord Tails' teacher and mentor who's using a warping ability like a teletansportatin to allow one planet to another, like only an angel can master that ability, not a God of Destruction can master that ability. Behind him, Lord Tails is already place his hand behind his back, knowing that he remember that his long term study that only angel can master warping ability and they are the only one who can travel to Lord Zeno's place, in case there is a problem to make a universal gathering selection, hoping there is a news that's all. Once the two – well Vod is leading toward one planet that Lord Tails had in mind. His home birth world, Mobius, just a small visit that's all he said to him while ago during their conversation that's all.

Lord Tails is already dressing in his God of Destruction custom, knowing this is sign to warn the universe for messing with a God of have the power of Destruction, but it is their choice to allow them to live or not. But one thing in his mind to know why Vod's staff pick an unusual reading that somehow coming from this blue hedgehog who known as Ogilvie or his other name which everyone call him Sonic, because he got an amaze super speed ability and fighting a man who happen to a grandson of Gerard Robotnik – Ivo Kintobor known as Robotnik to name honour his family sake. Yet he is getting little impatient when he ask Vod, knowing this warp is very impressive from what he look at it. But he want to know how long to get there, so that he can see the planet, knowing he never seen for 50 years since.

"How much long to get, Vod?" he said to him in very impatiently. "I'm hoping to see something activates before I'd decide to make some fun with them."

Vod sigh in slight depress from what Vod, knowing he is acting like a child from his sudden point of view, "I'd keep telling you that the warp take at least a day to get there and besides, your birth home world is take about 20 minutes to get there, unlike what happen when you stop at the planet Ko'coar when you destroy that world. That planet was once the most glory planet in the universe and it happen to be one of my favourite."

"Yes well, that planet is give me a creep to look at the planet," he replied to him. "And yet, you revive it again. Seriously, Vod, don't you know that I am a God of Destruction so that I can choose whatever I want to pick to making my own choice so that I can destroy or erase it for good."

"Well, it is your basic choice from what I'd care about it," said Vod, while focus on his warp ability. "Besides, seeing your home world is like bring back some memory."

"Sheesh, you are nothing more than a happy father-type from what I'd known about it," Tails muttering out in his own words, knowing that Vod can be quite annoy for some time. "And yes, some memory can led toward some trigger since what happened 50 years ago, when I brute that Mobian creation name Shadow and threat on that person who create him that's all."

"True, that he broke the law of boundary when Supreme King Vireu make an authority to him," Vod agree on that part, knowing he was there 50 years ago, since he know Gerard's creation from his own flawless and his creation as well. "Sure, we shut down the project so that he won't use it, again for the time being. But, he is a mad and crazy if you ask me."

"That's true," Tails said and agree. "I could erase him for good, so that he won't do it again. Unlike that girl who investing in my way, but she is nothing than a stumble and naïve little girl."

"And yet, you kindly rude to her," Vod add on. "Besides, we will be arrive in 14 minutes. So any idea which you want to pay a visit, hmm?"

"Take me to Angel Island," he order him. "I need to make sure that the Master Emerald is secure, so that I can shatter it for good."

"Well, it is your choice that I can allow it," Vod said, while, still focusing toward the planet with his warp ability. "Besides, I'm sure they got some nice food to allow us to eat to known it is good or not. I'd trust that you that some, hmm?" and this time he look at him, behind his shoulder.

"Whatever," he replied out to him. "Just focusing toward the planet, so that I got some important business with the Master Emerald and yes, we can find something to eat from any opening food market, beside it is almost my lunch since I didn't have something to eat since then."

"Well, hold on your stomach so that your distance is almost near," Vod said to him.

"Good," Lord Tails is very glad to hear from him. So that he can see the planet again and see that Master Emerald and hoping he will see that blue hedgehog, if he can find or he will find him as well. Nothing stand against Lord Tails, a God of Destruction. Knowing that Lord Tails doesn't like to interfere torment so that, he will power of destruction god to destroy the entire planet for good. That Lord Tails is a God of Destruction and the strongest of them all.

* * *

**Oh boy, that Lord Tails is coming toward the planet any minutes now in my next chapter of course. Yet they believe that the last one is locate on the moon, but they were wrong that Lord Tails is the one who hold it for 50 years since then. That is why no one can't find the last emerald. Clever I would say. Knowing that Lord Tails is a God of Destruction from Universe 20.**

**In my own theory that Robotnik knows about his cousin during his small family research to know more about his grandfather family side and learn that he got a cousin Maria as well.**

**Anyway, the next one is going to be a while, that Lord Tails is arrive. And please don't judge my writing and sentence and don't make a critic as well. Look at my profile to know why, thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimed: I don't own Sonic and Dragonball Z**

**Hello, author, I am back and alive thank you. Yet I am sorry for taking so long before I got something else to do and sometime a writer block as well from time to time, true story. And I do hope this story is getting much more interesting from your likeness.**

Chapter 5: Lord Tails' arrive/ Unexpected Welcome Guest

Knuckles, guardian of the Master Emerald on top of Angel Island that his job is too protect it from anyone harms ways, knowing it is his job to make sure that Eggman or Robotnik from what he call him, so that he won't get his hand on the Master Emerald, knowing it is his job to protect from any harm way. Sure, he does stop Robotnik's ultimate plan for the time being for taking over the world including gather seven Chaos Emeralds, but one of them is still missing that he and his teams did still searching the last one, but he can't leave Angel Island to make sure that his job is to protect it such as of course Robotnik including others like Shadow, but he have no interest on the Master Emerald, yet he did fought, but Shadow is the victor. And also there's Metal Sonic, who have equal compelling to Sonic's ability and of course there is Nagus as well, who want that Emerald for himself and yet there's Infinite, yet Sonic stop him as well, but his power is far beyond him and Shadow, but Sonic use all his effort to stop Infinite's unstoppable power – not only him, there is another group from another world called Anti-world who would get their hand on the Master Emerald as well, led by Scourge who is nothing more than a bully and selfish, but his speed is equal – very equal to compare Sonic. But in the end that Scourge have no desire on the Master Emerald, instead he decide to wreck things that's all.

Still, he's did a very good job to protect the Master Emerald, knowing this ancient building was built by his ancestors long ago to protect the Master Emerald for very long time since then. But, according to his grandfather that 50 years ago when he told him about this battle against someone or something fought against them with sheer power that they have never seen before in their own eyes. All Echidna-guardians are afraid that someone who higher beyond, yet his grandfather told him when he was little including his father as well, when a being use a powerful spell or magic that they have never seen before in their entire life, that one or two of their people are have somehow dissolving into thousand – no million little purple dots that somehow dissolve them completely that shock his grandfather completely including Knuckles as well.

Who could in the name of Chaos have use that power magic that's quickly dissolve in just a mere second? And also, that his grandfather said to him, that there is another person, with blue skin and purple eyes with ring-like halo around the neck, who is standing still doing nothing of a sort. Knuckles is becoming curious and odd to know why the second one didn't fight at all. Yet this information from what he remember from his grandfather said to him while ago. What does it mean exactly? Who are those two people from what his grandfather said to him while ago? But he don't really care since his grandfather said to him, right now he's looking after the Master Emerald, knowing it is his job to protect, so that no one can't get it. Knowing as the guardian of the Master Emerald to defend his ancestors honour to protect it at all cost.

He's sitting down at the bottom of the rock stair with both hands behind his head, knowing this was an ancient building was now ruin and discard in completely shatter in dull, dusty grey colour that this was one of the mighty temple since dawn of the Ancient, until it is now ruin and discarded to keep the Master Emerald safe and secure.

He look up in the sky, knowing today is a clear blue sky with white cloud as well. So that there is nothing wrong in Angel Island once more. Once he gaze and look upon the sky, knowing he is having some peaceful time today. Except when it's come with Sonic who keep annoy him for some time since then, always thinking straight without question nor making a comeback, that Sonic is nothing than an annoying troublemaker and above all, naïve and reckless as well, knowing that Sonic can do anything to stop Robotnik or anything that threaten Mobius as well. Knowing he is the hero of the planet, and of course the Freedom Fighters as well.

Behind him, there is a large gem known as the Master Emerald as size of any regular gems and diamonds as well, but this one is the Master Emerald in light green emerald colour, sitting at the top of the momentum, resting to make sure that Knuckles is protecting it from harm way, nothing stand on his way, knowing he is a guardian of the Master Emerald.

Yet something is about to change on him, when he's sitting down on the stone stair.

_Looking after the Master Emerald is my job to protect it,_ he thought himself. _Ever since Robotnik want that Emeralds, knowing there's seven of them, except one of them is missing, that we have no idea who took it. Yet according to Sally from the communication that Robotnik is making a move toward the moon, which he believe that the last moon is on the moon, a very good theory I would say, knowing it is important to get there without knowing – except that Robotnik got a rocket to get there. I wish I would go there to stop, but I can't, knowing that Master Emerald is my responsibility to look after it unlike Rouge who keep messing with me and getting that Emerald, like addicted that captivity on her look to get it. And of course, there's Shadow, boy, that guy is way stronger than me and Sonic, yet his skills are equal is very impressive from what I'd look at him since we first met._

What Knuckles meant that about few while ago, when an unknown Mobian who's using the same incredible speed as Sonic. Yet he using a powerful ability called Chaos Control – freeze time ability. When small batch of Freedom Fighters are sorting which of course Knuckles was in there for the time being with Amy and Bunnie along with Mighty as well, yet they'd encountered that strange being who's using the same speed like Sonic, yet that being is way too strong from what he remember that day. And that Mobian who happened to be Shadow. He never forget when he fought against him when he's using Chaos Control ability to skip-time ability, yet Knuckles did what he could to stop, until Sonic comes along when the battle between two fastest is about to begin. That battle he never forget between him and Shadow including Sonic and Shadow as well.

Shadow make a rare occasion to stop Robotnik, since he met him several times to stop, knowing that man wanted power for his own glory for his Empire. But Knuckles knows that Shadow the most powerful being in whole of Mobius, well, Sonic is the fastest on the planet and the hero to them all, who bring hope as well.

_Sure, Shadow is a great guy who help us against Robotnik including Infinite and yet there's Mephiles, _Knuckles continually thought in his own mind. _Boy, he sure is powerful and it almost kill Sonic for the time being. And yet there's Nagus, that dark wizard or something got some great magic like nothing I have never seen before in my entire life. But still, knowing my job is too look after Master Emerald, knowing it is my sworn duty to protect it at any mean necessaril-_

When suddenly he felt something like he never seen before in his entire life, that he's not sure what it is. He quickly got up from his seat in complete panic to know what he sensing earlier on, knowing he have never seen anything like this before. Yet this sense and that power that he never witness anything like this before. He quickly look on both sides to see what he's sensing few turn ago. And yet, there is nothing to see, nothing to find it from what he sense it.

"That's odd," he said to himself in utmost curious thought. "I could've sworn that I sense something earlier that alert me about great danger is coming this way. But, from what I look at it, there's nothing there from what I'd look at it. Well, whatever it is, it gone now, but this feeling is something else from what I'd notice, that I can't put my finger up to know what is going on around here. I'm guessing is Mephiles – Chaos I hate that guy, knowing he is much more powerful and yet there's Infinite, that Mobian is twice dangerous to compare Sonic and Shadow. Could those two have return so soon? No, it would be, knowing those two are unstoppable and yet highly dangerous. I know there's something, so come out at once you hear me?"

He cried out to someone with his yell out voice that's echoing the entire sector, until there is no respond from something nor making a single appearance as well.

"Guess it is just my imagination that's all," Knuckles admit to himself. "Still, at least the Master Emerald is well secure."

"Well secure?" said an unknown voice who's right behind him, that shock him completely. "Well, well, well, guess the Echidna guardian are less dumbly than I thought it would."

Knuckles quickly look behind and surprise and see that an unknown character who never seen before in his entire life, who's sitting down on top of the Master Emerald and yet never seen that outfit before as well, that look like a mark of the Ancient with a single gold press earing as well. He look at the pants is orange-yellow colour that match on the blazing sun with two long bracelets-like on both lower arm and also there is a neck collar-like from what Knuckles look at it is the same colour to compare his pant with white lines that surrounding the outer edge with strange looking shoes or something that he never seen anything like this before as well. Knuckles is shock, very shock to see an unknown character that he never seen anything like this before, yet he's sitting down on top of the Chaos Emerald. Sitting on top of the Master Emerald!

"Hey!" he yell to him. "Get down on that Emerald! It is not a sitting chair!"

"Really?" he said without a single surprise to him. "I thought it is just a regular chair since I am sitting on it."

"Listen pal," he warn him, knowing he never seen him before in his life entire life. "The Master Emerald is my ancestors protection to look after it for thousands of years since my people first build it long ago. I don't know how you got here in the first place, but I will give you a warn: get off the Master Emerald or face my fury upon it."

Lord Tails look at him, knowing this Echidna is clearly a guardian to look after the Master Emerald since he dealt few them and give them fear – very fear on this spot when he warn them and threaten them for messing with a God of Destruction. Yet, he look at him in complete stare and see a fury upon him, knowing he is not making a bluff and he hate bluff when he Hakai them for messing with a God of Destruction since he did on the planet Melken to wipe out the entire population for good.

"Well?" Knuckles is getting impatient from what he look at him. "Get off, or else."

"Fine then," he said to him, when he quickly descend on the ground. "And yet, you are nothing ruder and more naïve, but since you ask nicely to remove me for sitting down on your most guarded treasure of them all from your most noble ancestor. Clearly, you are nothing more than a toy soldier."

"What did you say?" He cried and growl at him as well with his fury that he is ready to fight, that his knuckles are rearing to go.

Lord Tails knows that Knuckles that he remember from Vod said to him early on, before he make a move toward his home planet for home visiting, when he smile at him in evil, wicked way.

"Oh, just saying something from my own mouth," Tails said to him. "Yet, I thought that your people are proud noble race. Besides, the Master Emerald could be useful for my collection, if I would mind to take it."

And that time, Knuckles had enough him, that his blood pressure is doing it told that he want to fight. When he yell out to him, that the pressure is doing it told, "That's it! I'm going to give you something to remember!"

He quickly growl and quickly charge toward him with his utmost fury, knowing he is very good on punching thing with both hands. Yet he got three brass knuckles that attach on his white gloves, that he is almost strike toward him, when suddenly out of a blinking mess that shock when Lord Tails have somehow dodged that assault, when Lord Tails give something to him as well.

"That is pathetic weak," he said to him. "But this will remember by!"

Lord Tails, quickly use his back hand and quickly slap, furiously and quickly send Knuckles toward flying toward one discarded rubble and hear a smashing sound and see him again flying toward the open ground and hear him landing on it.

"What a weak, pathetic attack," Lord Tails shout to him in right hand side. "Clearly, I thought that your people are making more defence skills, unless that it was forgotten that they don't establish their home base, I would say."

Knuckles is slowly regaining himself, yet he never felt anything like this before in his entire life. His entire body is cover in scratch with heavy almost torn fur lose and yet few dench of his own blood from his chest and his head as well. His one eye open look, yet his other eyes is close with small heap of blood that leaking down from his forehead and yet his left arm seem to be broken while holding with his right arm. Yet that power from what he face him is like none he never seen anything like before. This power, what kind of power from what he face and more importantly who is that character anyway?

"Still eager to fight, I'd see," Tails is very impressive on him, who regain Knuckles wilfulness and his willpower as well. "Well, well, well, look like my feeling got it wrong after all, huh. I thought that Echidna-people were supposed to a make a great protection. Oh well, guess I would destroy the Master Emerald anyway."

"You leave it alone!" he yell out to him, yet Lord Tails no effort on Knuckles' yelling.

"And why, I shouldn't do that, hmm?" Lord Tails' curious out to him with his prideful and wicked smirk with both hands behind his beck. "I'm just looking that's all."

"Listen you," he said to him, clearly, he have no idea about a God who called Destruction God. "I have no idea who you are or where you come from, but I won't let get your hand on the Master Emerald knowing it is very job to protect it for no harm way. I'd may have no idea who you are, knowing you are incredible strong – so strong, yet you have the power like I have never seen anything like this before. So, tell me, who are you?"

Lord Tails look at him, in complete obvious stare that Knuckles have no idea nor anything about God of Destruction or anything that his people knows about him. Unless he got his own personal theory that some of them are telling tale about him defeated several guardians with sheer power and witness his Hakai's ability – which none of them didn't know it was actually Erase or Destruction moves as well. Yet the look upon him, that Knuckles the guardian and protector of the Master Emerald. Yet, Knuckles had well enough on him from his anger issue, knowing he will risk his life to protect the Master Emerald.

"Well, if you not telling me," Knuckles said to him. "Then I will talk break you!" He growl out when he running toward, that his left arm is now dangling that it is already broken or dislocate from his left shoulder blade and yet his left eyes is already dench in his own blood, as he continually running, slowly, but endure the pain he's suffering from him.

Lord Tails look at him, yet he have enough on him when he said when he close his eyes for a belief moment, "Well, to be fair since I look upon you that your power is weak," until he reopen his eyes once more and said to him again, "but you are no match the power of a god."

And yet it shock Knuckles from what Lord Tails said about 'god' what does it mean exactly, when he is almost reaching toward with just one single knuckles fist when he's almost about to make contract, when Lord Tails slight jump up and make a silent turn right and give Knuckles a Headshot-techniques on his neck in complete knockout on Knuckles body fall down on the ground like useful toy that's stay down for good, that Lord Tails is the victor of the battle.

"What's a waste of my time," Lord Tails had well enough on him, seeing him in complete rag like a toy staying still without make a single movement from it. "He's nothing more than a weak, pathetic and hardly putting up for a fight. Tell me, Vod, how long did I fight against him?"

Vod, is standing on the other side of the ancient ruin, who watch everything from here, knowing he is Tails' mentor and his teacher including Angel attendant as well so that he won't leave him without his say.

"About 2 minutes and 46 second, Lord Tails," Vod answer out to him when he approach him. "That about another set of your world record, if I may."

"Excellent," he glad to hear it from him, knowing that this fight is turn out to be success event. When he look back at the Master Emerald is still resting on the mantel piece, right at the centre of the ancient ruin. "Now, then. I'd see that the Master Emerald is still resting as usual. Of course, I just tease him for a bit to see that his power are growing or not, but he's wasn't from I'd look at him. And yet, the Master Emerald is the main support and control of the island, which we'd both known this is Angel Island."

"Of course, it is," Vod said to him when he explain to him. "The Master Emerald is the main centre that control the floating island by using power from the emerald itself that will cause a chain reaction. But if it remove, then, it will make an unexpected colliding impact toward the main surface from the planet, which it will destroy about less than a quarter of the planet."

"I'd see," Lord Tails understand the solution from what his teacher said to him, while he keep on look at it. "I'd could take it for my personal collection, but, since you told me that it will cause a chain reaction on the island and the surface as well. But I'd decide to leave it for now."

"What make you change your mind Lord Tails?" Vod curious said out to him. "I thought that you want it for your collection."

"Because it is too big to fit in my collection and I thought I decide to leave it so that. This," he point toward knockout body of Knuckles on the ground, "will looking after it for his own time. Otherwise he failed once more, than I will have no choice to take it for good."

"I think that you got a little overreact, Lord Tails," Vod said to him. "Besides, remember your training to allow your fury gain toward you from amount of hate and anger. And yet, I am most impressive with that headshot since I taught you that. Yet, it is effective I would say about it."

"That because you use me since what happen on my violence rampage when I 'accidently' destroyed two moons, when you knock me out that's all," Tails answer out to him and he never forget what happen in the past when he eat something that he can't remember that cause a rampaging when Vod use the same move like he did before. "And yes, you taught me that move as well."

"I see that you remember perfectly," Vod impressive on him. "But you need to remain yourself that to harvest your power to awaken your fury basic. Sure, you haven't got it, but you overreact on him, yet he's almost losing his life, but you use a knockout move, which it is very wise to use it."

"Now, don't start with your caring ability," Lord Tails is getting annoy with him, clearly, he have no choice but to use it. "He is weak, yet no fighting skills against the wrath of a destruction god. So yes, I'm using a knockout move to put him in a coma. Vod, kindly heal him, knowing in the future once it over he could be useful to me."

"What? You mean your replacement to allow him for becoming a God of Destruction?" Vod said to him in slight surprise to him.

"What? No, an agent of Destruction that's all," Tails answer out to him in complete yell out. "You know that I heard in Universe 7 and 11 that all God of Destructions got an Agent of Destruction to make sure they will destroy each planet in different universes and yet I don't have one yet!"

"What about him?" Vod said to him. "He's useful to us."

"Well, him, yes, knowing he is very loyal to me," Tails said from what his mentor said to him, since he barely know him in rare occasion. "Knowing he's highly loyal to me and you. But, then again," he look back unconscious Knuckles on the ground, "he should regain his movement shortly, yet, Vod use your staff to heal his wounded. So that he wanted a rematch in following event."

"As your wish," Vod accept his word, when he approach him and quickly spin his rod when he's using a healing-ability on Knuckles along with wound and his broken bones as well and see the surrounding luminous green glow on him, knowing that his healing ability take a quick second to heal any injuries and also broken bones as well. Vod and Lord Tails look at him and see that several cut and scratch are healing in complete well, including broken bone on his left arm as well, that Vod's healing ability from his staff take about less than a second to re-heal any sorting wounded including broken bones as well.

"There," he said to him, "he's regain health, my lord."

"Good," Lord Tails is please to hear it from him. "Now there is a city or village from what I remember long ago, that I am staving since I got here that I didn't have lunch. I'm hoping to see some Mobius delicious food so that I taste it for myself."

"Well, since it is your choice from your requesting," said Vod since he remember correctly that Lord Tails is indeed the one who told him to go to the planet again. "Although, any food would be suitable for our taste. I'd even heard there is a delicious food call chilidog – one of Mobian sort of best food standing from what I'd read about it."

"What a dumb name," said Tails. "Although this 'chilidog' from what you mention it, does it taste good and to be honest who come up with an idea call chilidog in the first place?"

"I'm guess that local of the planet call that name," Vod answer out to him. "But there are many reference names call such as 'hot dog' or 'sausage on a bum.'

"What a dumb name anyway," Tails said from his honourable opinion about this chilidog from what he never heard of since he keep on traveling and training as well. "But, if it is tasteful so that I can take a bite of it, to see if it is delicious of not. But if it not taste enough, then, what I shouldn't done 50 years ago to destroy it as part of Destruction."

"Well, guess I have no choice but to accept those word, knowing you are a God of Destruction after all," Vod have to accept it, but he know that God of Destruction is their choice, not by an option to make their decision, that all God of Destruction from different universe is making their own choice so that when or when-not to destroy planets as the mark of Destruction. Lord Tails is God of Destruction in Universe 20. "Shall we going toward the town, I know there's one who got a chilidog convention so that you would like to try."

"Stop using that cooing-motherly talking Vod!" Lord Tails annoy him.

Vod almost laugh out when he close his eyes, "Sorry, my apologise for saying that," he quick apologise to him with a smile and reopen his eyes. "Now, then? We shall propose toward the town?"

"Fine, fine," Lord Tails said to him. "Just take me there."

"Good boy," Vod said when he approach that's near to him.

Lord Tails place his hand behind Vod's back when both of them using a durability to leave Angel Island toward the town of the city, leaving unconscious Knuckles on the ground, when he quickly bolted his eyes open.

* * *

Sonic along with Sally and Rotor are in Rotor's main lab that located neat toward the main town and the city as well. And perfectly place for undercover headquarter for Freedom Fighters so that Robotnik can't locate them including some others as well except Shadow who know the location, but he promise to keep a secret from Robotnik's foolish attempt plan to destroy everything within his inferno reach.

But it isn't about the Headquarter when Sonic got a communication call from Sally, but something else from what he didn't expected since Sally said to him to comeback for serious important matter, knowing this is very important for the Freedom Fighters and Sonic as well.

"What?" Sonic surprise from what Sally said to him to confirm since Nicole said to her while ago. "How is that impossible that there is no chaos reading on the moon, Sally? I mean – sure it is a great place to hide. But, are you sure that the last Chaos Emerald is not on the moon?"

What Sonic said to her, that couple minutes ago when he got important call from Sally that return to the base at once, when a confusion take place on him when he have no choice to summon back, yet, ruining his morning schedule for his free jogging across Mobius including stopping Eggman as well. Yet now, he learn that the last one is not on the moon. But they agree it is a very good place to hide from outer world without being seeing, which from their own opinion it is a very good choice, until now it wasn't.

Sally and Rotor look at him in solemn guilt, yet Sonic is now knowing that the last Chaos Emeralds is not on the moon.

"I don't believe it," Sonic gasp out when he quickly sit down on the couch that was behind him this whole time since he got here so quick. "We thought it is a good place to hide."

"According to Nicole when she's using her Chaos reading on the moon reading, yet there is no Chaos level within the moon surface," Sally finally said to him from what Nicole said to her while.

"All this time that we thought Robotnik knows that the last one is on the moon," Sonic said, semi-speechless from happen today session. "How is that impossible?"

"We don't know, Sonic," Rotor replied, yet, he too agree that the last one is indeed on the moon, but now it is not. "We don't know where the last one is. we thought it was a good place, until it wasn't at all."

"That mean someone did took it," Sonic said to him. "Someone did steal the last Chaos Emerald under our very nose. Who took it?"

"We don't know," Sally said to him.

"Was it Nagus? Mammoth Mogul? Mephiles the Dark? Chaos? Infinite? Scourge?" Sonic guess out the name of all the villain he encountered, well, most of them from what he encountered so far.

"Why would he want it for a reason?" Rotor ask him about the alternative version of Sonic. "Knowing he is not interesting those gems since he got here. He only care for destruction rampage, well, havoc of course knowing he want payback for some reason.

Rotor is indeed correct, Scourge is from another version of Sonic along with his gangs, Suppression Squads have invade their home when Sonic and his friends stop him and send them return to their own world. Except one they didn't know about this fox called Miles – Anti Miles, but in their world, they don't have a fox call Miles. That some alternative world got Mobian-fox from what they didn't expected before, not even once at all.

"Good point," Sonic have agree on him. When he sigh out in total depress since what happen today. "We still have no idea who took the last emerald. According to the Ancients that the Chaos Emerald contain power like nothing we never witness before, like something that beyond from what we notices. We found six of them – half of them with Robotnik since we failed to stop him to achieve the last one couple while ago."

"Sonic, calm down," Sally said to him. "I understand about the power and stopping Robotnik for destroy our home. We save many threats from the upcoming threat and harms way. We still have no idea where the last one is. We search the entire planet from the north, south, east and west. Top to bottom and there is no seventh chaos reading in every section."

"Sally does have a point, Sonic," Rotor have to agree on her. "The seventh one must remain hidden, for I don't know longer from what I'd possible than I imagine. But for now, we need to focus."

"Rotor's right," Sally agree on him. "We need to focus on the mission, right now, we Are finding the Seventh Chaos Emerald, but we thought it was locate on the moon since Robotnik have somehow launch a rocket toward the moon, which it was a good place to hide, but Nicole here said there is no Chaos reading, right Nicole?" she look at her trusted virtual friend, Nicole.

"Correct, Mistress Sally," she confirm to her with her artificial voice since she was programme to obey Sally, Sonic including few others as well. "There is no chaos reading on the moon surface."

"Talk about waste searching," Sonic said out in very disappoint, that his ear is lower down. "After all these time that the last one was on the moon and now haven't got a single chaos reading for the last couple of years since then."

"I'm sure the last one will appear," Rotor said to him once more, when he look back at his main computer, hoping he will find a pinpoint location of the last Chaos Emerald or checking any useful activates on the planet surface or better yet, checking any problem that's happening on Mobius since what happened couple of time when they'd encountered several others like Scourge from different reality world, even Infinite with the power of Infinite Red stone that will make him stronger and unbeatable as well, and lastly from what Sonic mention to them called Deadly Six – the Zeti from what he knows about them for some time.

There are so many villains, and yet so many of them are hard to defeated them, but still thanks to Sonic and his pals and his friends, nothing cannot stop the mighty of the Freedom Fighter of the Resistance. "Besides, what could possible goes wrong?"

"Easy for you to say," Sonic said replied, that he's becoming bored already when he's sitting down on the crouch. "Besides, if Robotnik will knows that the last one was not on the moon. I'd bet that he'll be furious for wasting so many fuels that's all."

"Oh yeah," said Rotor. "He will be furious that almost wasting fuel for sending his rocket to the moon," he almost giggle out from his mouth. "I'll bet he will dismantle one of his robot."

"Oh yes, he would have," Sally agree on that part from what they mention about fuel and everything, when she's almost laugh out from her own mouth. "I bet that his face will be furry red like flaming pepper that will burn him into smoke."

"I didn't know that human can make their head turn red," curious take place on Nicole.

"It's just an expression, Nicole," Sally said to her. "You know a joke – funny joke."

"I am not function to make any joke," Nicole said to her. "I am a function artificial intelligence, yet I don't do joke from what you said Miss Sally."

"I'll tell you later," Sally said to her as a promise. "Right now, we need to see any activates that are waiting for us and hoping the last Chaos Emerald as well."

"I check on the main security grid, so far whatsoever and yet including recycle robots from Robotnik usually used it," said Rotor, when he's checking on the main computer. "So far, we got nothing to look at it."

"Geez," Sonic is sitting down in lazy position, head resting. "I'm sure Robotnik or any one of them will make their moves shortly so that I can smash many of his robots. Boy, he'll be furious for the cost of many material he's been using, well, apart from amount of recycle that he's keep using for saving amount, which it is wise to save the cost of amount of martial. But for now, I'm getting some shut eye," he closed his eye. "Wake me up, if Robotnik come back or anything else that show up let me know about it."

Once Sonic is about to get some rest, when all but suddenly when his wrist communicator is beeping out that alert Sonic along with Sally and Rotor, when all of them are confuse out to see that someone is making a call to him. When Nicole is too analysing the caller on Sonic's wrist communicator in split quick second when she reply.

"It's Chris," Nicole said to him. "Sound like he got urgent important to us."

Sonic is little surprise out that he haven't seen Chris – a human for very long time and the one who give hope to him in all those battles for the time being. Yet, something is not right, when Sonic quickly press his wrist communicator.

"Hey, Chris," Sonic is very happy to see him. "What can do for you today? Playing video game? I'm in."

"_Hey Sonic,"_ Chris speak to him in actual child voice to him. _"Um . . . we got some major problem here in the city."_

"What do you mean, Chris?" Sonic quickly sat up, knowing there is trouble, when Rotor quickly type down on his computer to know the location on Chris' phone, while Chris' continually said to him.

"_Well, there is two unknown guys that appear in the town that I have no idea what they are,"_ Chris said to him by explaining.

"Can you describe to me to know what they'd look like?" Sonic ask him to know about these two mystery characters.

"_Well, one of them is tall and muscular with white hair with strange ring around his neck with strange clothing and the one who is look like a fox – a teen fox more like wearing strange clothing like costume display that I am not sure what it is,"_ Chris explain to him in description look from what he saw. _"And yet both of them are at the chilidog conversation stand when they ask some chilidog, and yet they ask some more as well."_

"Well, some of them love chilidog," Sonic smile out when he's rubbing his nose.

"_Not exactly, that one of them yell out the owner that one chilidog is little greasy from what I'd make of it,"_ Chris again said to them and yet it shock Sonic in complete froze from what Chris said that one yell out that one chilidog is greasy.

"Oh boy," Sally whisper out.

"Sonic hate anyone for calling his favourite call a bad name, and yet he's annoy if you ask me," Rotor said to her, while focus on the coordinate from what Chris said to them.

"Where. Are. They?" Sonic voice is getting darker from what someone said about his best chilidog is taste like greasy, so that he will give them so manner for messing with his favourite dish.

"At the chilidog convention," Chris answer out to him. "In Coving Upper City

"Good," he please to hear it. "I'll be there in no time," again he said to him in darker voice.

_"Right,"_ Chris glad to hear it from him. _"I'll make sure that those two won't leave this space. See you quick second, Sonic. Chris' out."_

Until Chris switch of his communicator, that he have no idea that Sonic feature is about to become whole lot worst, when Sally look at him. Knowing this is very bad from what Chris said to him that someone yell out that his favourite dish has been criticize by one single person who complain out.

Rotor is checking on his main computer from the screen monitor, when he quickly typing down in quick second, when he is checking on the navigation system to see anything from what Chris said and quickly look at the main security cameras, hoping he will find them in the chilidog conversation.

"Got it!" Rotor quickly said out.

"Excellent work," Sally is very please to hear from him. "Sonic, we found . . ." she quickly look behind her shoulder and see that Sonic is nowhere to be sited.

"I'm afraid he's already left, Mistress," Nicole said to her.

"How long?"

"In 1.34 milli-second ago," Nicole analyse from what she corrected on her national database.

"I'm guessing that Sonic is heading toward the chilidog convention stander," Sally guess out from her mind, that her friend is heading toward his favourite place."

"That is correct," Nicole confirm to her.

"Whoa," Rotor surprise from what he saw on the main monitor. "Hey, Sally? Look of this!"

Sally approach him including Nicole, that Rotor find something surprise to him when he saw something that he never seen anything before.

"I found the place from what Chris said to us," Rotor report to her. "Look at this," he point out when Sally and Nicole look at the main screen.

"Who are they?" Sally ask him, yet she have no idea who they are nor she's never seen anything like this in her entire life. Yet the detail on them is equal to compare from what Chris said to them few second ago.

"Beat me," Rotor admit to her. "I have no idea who they are. Yet, does this one of them looking familiar to us?" he point to one of them.

Sally look closer and yet one of them is does look familiar from what she look at it. Yet, the character from what she look at it, is very different to compare from what she's knows about it for some time since then. But that person who look familiar since Sonic up against one of his alternative versions since couple while ago, but this one is far different to compare we met before.

"Yeah, you're right Rotor," Sally agree on him. "He's does look familiar from what we know about it. But he is not different to compare from what he know. Any idea who's that guy is?"

"I don't know," Rotor admit to her. "Whoever that guys is, knowing he's look familiar to us. I'm sure Sonic can face him – whatever he is, knowing his appearance does look identical. But, he is well stronger than Sonic, then we will alert our team to deal these two characters on the unknown."

"You words took right out of my mouth, Rotor," Sally agree on him, while she's still focus on the main screen and see two of them are having another bite of food, when the pressure is doing what it told her. And more importantly to them, who is the fox, who look like Anti-Miles?

* * *

Few moment ago.

Lord Tails, God of Destruction in Universe 20 along with his teacher and angel attendants Vod, are standing in mid-air with their flight ability to see a whole town in complete bird-eyes view, when the two of them is watching the main city and see dozen of human and Mobian are coming in and out in different direction. After Lord Tails done dealing with Knuckles in single slap and knockout, yet he got a theory that Knuckles want a rematch for his upcoming payback un future event, when the two of them using durability and heading toward the city, after they're done in Angel Island to get something to eat or rather explore the city since they haven't see that planet for 50 years since Lord Tails threat Gerald Robotnik and yet wipe out half of Echidna's tribe and also take down Shadow lots of time, clearly the Ultimate Life Form are no match against a God who have the power of Destruction. And also take one of the Chaos Emerald for his collection sample and gift from Grand Zeno himself, that the Omni-King love it.

Lord Tails look at the main city, yet its haven't change since he arrive there 50 years ago. Yet he notice that few things have change for the last 50 years since he come here and make a small destruction, including several Master Emerald guardians – the Echidna tribe, who make dare in front of a God of Destruction, yet they have learn their lesson from their own mistake. Yet he look at the main building and see courting of Mobian and human as well, who live together in peace and harmony.

According to his teacher, Vod, who explain to him that Mobius got some huge problematic since what happened in the Ancient ago, when the human and Mobian fought countless battle in forever non-stop, including they'd launch their first ever war was known as The Great War, yet it was lasting five years and half of Mobian and human are among the perish since then. Lord Tails admire to see their little small war, but he got something else to do rather than watching many battles for some time.

But for now, he is getting starving and yet it is almost lunch time for him and yet, once he done his reunion visit, than its more training once more.

"Look at it Vod," Lord Tails said to him. "This city haven't change, not in one bit of it at all."

"That maybe, my Lord," Vod agree on him. "Yet, some of them did change, well, only few small for the time being."

"And yet the Mobian and human are now living together now," Tails said. "Last time you told me that two separate races fought each other many cycles since then and now they'd live together."

"Well, most human don't hate the Mobian, yet some of them have manage to bring co-exist between the two of them for many years since then," Vod answer and explain to him, which, it's true that few human don't hate the Mobian, understand they'd living together in peace and harmony.

"Yet, I am getting sick on peace-nonsense," said Tails in almost disgust from what Vod said to him about peace and everything. That God of Destruction does not bring peace, they'd destroy everything within their range.

"Lord Tails, you need to stop being rude from what I said, knowing this is a field trip from your decision choice," Vod said to him.

"Yes, I know that," said Lord Tails, while look at the main city views from his little impatient with his arm folding. "Now, this city, does it have any food so that I can eat? Besides, I want to try this chilidog from what you mention it while ago. I hope it taste good, unlike some other planets, that their food is very sour and less favourable from what I know about it."

"True my Lord, that most planets don't do flavour issue, yet some of them have no experience about taste since the planet Squit, where the Squitian are much more primitive since we arrive my Lord. They are difficult from they saying, yet they'd speaking in high difficult of languages so that I can translate to you, until you destroy them – full completely."

What Vod mean that few while ago when he and Lord Tails have arrived the planet Squit and see a calamari-race were known as Squitian, who have an appearance like a fish-type species that shape like a squid in colossal red colour with large yellow eyes colour, wearing a some kind of cultural dressing with dark blue and white dressing from what they looking them, when one of them, who speak in alien dialect that Vod can understand from what they'd say to him. And tell him, he is an honour guest on the planet and offer him some 'refresh' when Lord Tails have no choice to try their food, until, he wasn't expected that their 'refresh' mean water that Squitian are only drink water that Lord Tails have no choice to drove him impatient in small furry when he have no choice to destroy them completely.

"That planet is a watery-world," Lord Tails almost yell out to him. "Yet, the temple is very majestic and excellent colour, but I have no choice to destroy it, knowing it is God of Destruction choice to make a decision that's all."

"True, that planet got an excellent feature on the temple since we saw. Until you destroy it, when after they give him refresh not food, because Squitian don't eat food, that they only drink mineral water," Vod explain to him, when he sigh out. "I going to mess that planet, knowing it got some excellent quality that I like, except you took one personal collection from them, which it is a good start."

"Well, that item is now a last of them, before I have no choice to destroy it," said Lord Tails, until his impatient is getting little thin. "Now, where is place that have this chilidog? I'm starving."

"Alright, alright," Vod calm said to him. "Perhaps, we could low down toward the surface and see that anything that possible, including chilidog from what I told you about it. After all, we haven't see this planet for very long time."

"True," Lord Tails agree on him, knowing the two of them have been there before including Vireu as well. "I hate to see any familiar face that show up, including Gerald's grandson from what you told me about it. Yet, my gut feeling that I can detect a familiar trace that belong to someone and I know who it is."

Lord Tails knows this is not a lie, knowing his power can detect from his unknown feeling inside his body, when he could have sworn he felt something like, a familiar trace that coming from the planet, and yet he know who that person or Mobian, who have the power of Chaos Control.

"Interesting," Vod is little surprise on him. "You detect something that inside your body since the moment we got here? My-my-my, your train is getting along quite well, Lord Tails. I'm most impressive."

"Vod. Food. Now," Tails is started to annoy, so that he don't want to unleash his temper, yet.

"Okay, then," Vod said to him. "Here's go."

As the two of them have descend toward light grey brick road where the two of them are standing on it, when they heading toward the city, knowing this place haven't change a bit, except when Vod said to him that only few of them did change, since they arrival 50 years ago when Lord Tails make a threat to Gerald Robotnik and encountered with his greatest creation of all; Shadow the Hedgehog, yet he beat him easily that Chaos Spear along with Blast are no match for him including Chaos Control as well and he encountered several Echidna's tribe and erase few of them to warn them for messing with Destruction power and take one of the Chaos Emerald as well, including he easily take down Knuckles, that his gut tell him that he is pay for a rematch again, good thing that Vod heal him before they make their move away from this scared place.

They look at the town and see that human along with Mobian are now living together in peace for very long time since Vod said to him while ago. Yet Tails knows about small history about them, yet according to the planet there is a Great War that lasting for 5 years from what Vod said to him, that human were known in the past was called Overlander who against the Mobian. He could the battle, but Vod denied his further action since then. Yet he heard from Vireu that the Mobian have won their victory against the Overlander. Still, he was very disappointed to see their battle against each other like a mere blood sport, but his teacher keep denied so many times, knowing he is still training.

Once they look at the city and begin their walk toward it and see what else they have been doing for the past 50 years, knowing he never set on foot for a long time since them. Lord Tails look at so many building in slight different custom from what he look at it, knowing that some part never get old since he look at it. Still, those building from what he look at it, seem, everything is in perfect shape and perfect control since he's arrived 50 years ago, before he make threat on few occasion since he knows about Gerald's creation and also Echidna's troubling. Now he is return for good, but it was only a visit to see that this planet is suitable or not to allow him to destroy, knowing this is a God of Destruction choice to allow destroy thing like breaking toys from those who's messing with a God of Destruction's power and the might of the Deity.

As the two of them continually walking in the town without getting bother from the local that they are totally ignore to see a God of Destruction and an Angel as well. Knowing that the Mobian and human are living together in peace and harmony. Yet peace is not recommend on Lord Tails, because he is only God of Destruction, yet destruction don't make peace with worlds and worlds since he knows about since Vod taught him everything from what he knows about it and yet Vod isn't a teacher, but a friend and something else that is very important to him since he know him for a very long time since.

Now the two of them walking in the villages, hoping they will find something to eat and yet it is also lunch time for Lord Tails since they'd got off their home and arrive here in late arrive since he destroyed one planet and then Vod reverted back, which its annoy him for the time being, before they arrive toward the planet Mobius for only pay a visit and also check few things as well, to make sure everything is well secure and then he can destroy it for good, knowing he is a God of Destruction.

"How much longer to find something to eat, Vod?" Tails said to him. "My stomach is becoming more growler from what I hear."

"Not long," Vod said to him. "We're almost there, knowing those foods from what I'd look at it, knowing they got some delicious quality from what I am going to try."

"You're acting like your brother, Whis. He's always admiring to try some Earth food from Universe 7," Tails said to him about Vod's brother Whis, an Angel in Universe 7 who's attending with his student who's already a destruction name Beerus that he hate him so much including his twin, Chompa as well. "Please, don't tell me, you becoming like him?"

"Well, no, Lord Tails," Vod said to him. "You see many of my brothers and sisters got some different unique and same method of training to compare others God of Destructions, well, only one student they will train to become a God of Destruction. Yet all of them got different characteristics like me. So, from what you said to me that no I am not like my brother Whis," until he sigh out from his mouth from his own disappointment. "I do wish Whis forgive me from what I said to him, I bet he'll sneeze."

"That's a rare occasion from what you said to him," Tails said and yet he picture himself that Whis, Vod's brother from Universe 7 will eventually sneeze in unknown reason. Yet, he is more than welcome to have Vod to be his size. "Still, I am more concern about that blue hedgehog since you told me his name and this nickname from what you speak about it. I'd hope he is more skilful than me. But in my opinion, that he's nothing more than a fool."

"If your say so from your opinion about him, My Lord," Vod said to him, while both of them focusing walking in the open city. "And yet, we're here."

"That was fast!" he surprise out but in much more calmer that his mentor have found a place. "Did you find a place that sell this chilidog?"

"Right there," he point out from his left-hand side with his finger, when Lord Tails look at his finger from his little confuse and then look up from Vod's pointing direction and see a chalkboard bill sign said chilidog convention place from what he staring at it, knowing this is the place.

Until he look up and see so many wooden benches-table like with umbrella that attach and piece down in the middle, that he have never seen that kind of table before, yet the colour from the umbrella is different verity of colours are red and yellow and see a single person who is working in the convention, with so many strange object that Lord Tails have never seen before in his entire. Knowing he's been before, but never seen different place on Mobius since what happened 50 years ago. At least, they have found the place to eat, knowing that he is very hungry.

"Are you sure that is a place, Vod?" Tails look back at him. "It's look like someone make a fool out of me."

"No, my Lord, that is a sign to attract the Mobian or human to look at the sign to see what they have offer to them," Vod explain to him about the sign to attract them.

"And yet, it have prices numbers on it," Tails add on. "Talk about someone is getting greedy to think they can buy it. Yet, I am not buying it at all!"

"Now, now," Vod calmly said to him. "We're here on a field trip on your request to come here at all. And yet, you told you are going to try it to see its good or not, knowing you never try a chilidog before, unlike you keep on traveling several planet-to-planets to try to some delicate foods that captivates your likeness, instead you destroyed planet they don't have any good food, which I have to admit from my standing proceed that some foods can be quite horrified from what I look at it."

"True, true," Lord Tails agree on that, knowing he was there in several planet to try some foods, while continually resuming his training method. "But still, this piece from what I look at it, is very um . . . experience I would say. Hey, Vod, do we have anything so that we can get that food?"

"Well, according this you need money," Vod replied to him.

"Really? And here, I thought this is for free."

"Not exactly, My Lord," Vod explain to him again once more. "You need to pay, before you leave and then eat."

"Great, for once I'd prefer free food, not buying food," Tails is now very disappointed and becoming less annoying as well. "Anyway, do we have this money so that we can buy those um . . . chilidogs?"

"Well, we could exchange your value gold from vault or exchange one of your collections," Vod make a suggestion to him.

"Do not exchange my collections," Tails yell out to him. "These collections are very important from my battle against any threat who would dare to strike planets without permission."

"Ah, that's explain why you destroyed so many of them, to make sure that your job as a destruction can only allow permission," Vod finally why Lord Tails destroy them. "That's explain everything, yet, you took so many stuffs for your collection."

"It called a hobby and I can't control does collections relics from my captivates interesting," Lord Tails said to him. "Besides, it is very important to know all my enemies and yet some of them who foolish to battle me and yet I have no choice to beat down them for good. Now then, take me to this chilidog, that I am very hungry."

"As you wish," Vod acknowledge him when both he and Lord Tails are heading toward the chilidog convention standing when they saw a man who's reading a newspaper, who appear to be roughly in his mid-40 from less jet-black hair colour with excellent steady blue eyes, wearing an uniform that he is working for the chilidog convention, while he is still reading today new, when he got an unexpected welcome when one of them quickly cough out to him.

"Huh?" person surprise when they'd saw Lord Tails and Vod are standing in front of them, that mean customer. A new batch from what he look at it. "Oh, sorry about that, I didn't know I have some new customers and new face from time-to-time. Hey, it not ready yet for Halloween and it is middle of April."

"What's a Halloween?" Lord Tails confuse from what that man when he rose his eyebrow up.

"I think it is something to with a seasonal greeting when the human and Mobian are dressing up into monsters, My Lord," Vod explain to him about Halloween event. "Yet they go out in the middle of the night, knock at the door and said 'trick-or-treat'."

"That is lousy idea they up with it anyway," Tails find it amusing from that Vod said about Halloween. That he believe is a pile of nonsense from what he describe inside his mind about event and everything.

"And they give out, candy," Vod add on it.

"Candy, do you say?" Lord Tails quickly said out with his ear twitching about 'candy' as in food, when he quickly lick his lip. "I'd hope it good."

"And it will rotten your teeth," Vod said to him, yet he heard about candy, sugary food from what he knows about it. "So, no you can't go trick-or-treat and no you cannot have candy."

"Rotten spoilsport," Lord Tails mumbling and muttering at the same time that Lord Vod is acting a like a professional mother to him. Yet the man is very confuse from what they say to each other.

"I don't know what is going on," he said to them. "But I have to say that you folks are not around here, aren't ya?"

"You got that right," Lord Tails confirm to him. "Now, can you serve me and get me those chilidogs?"

A man is getting confuse when Vod said to him in clear understandable to make it simple understand.

"What my friend mean that we would like to buy those chilidogs," Vod said to him in simple explain. "After all, we're come along way ahead, and we won't love to have two chilidogs please."

"Sure," the man acknowledge him. "I'll give you two chilidogs."

"And how long it would take?" Vod ask him again.

"Well, some of them are not ready, but I will give you about 5 minutes to let you know it's ready," a man replied out to him.

"5 minutes?" Lord Tails exclaimed out. "That's too long!"

"Hey now, don't be so angry because those meat take time to wait before the right touch, and yet you could wait for a moment before I will let you some chilidog, and yet you need to pay some money before you can eat," said a man.

"And how much it would be, may I ask?" Vod ask him.

"About 4.80 Mobiluis," a man answer out to him.

"Really? According to your billboard said 2.50 Mobiluis from what I look at it," Vod said.

"Oh right, yes," he almost laugh from his sudden nervous reaction. "It is 2.50 Mobiluis, please forgive me that sometimes I got little carry it away."

"Talk about someone who interesting in greed," Tails said out in his own word, when he notice someone on the wall that captivates his eyes, when he saw a same blue hedgehog doing some kind of hero posing from what he describe to himself. Could this guy know about Sonic or Ogilvie? Unless from what Vod said that Sonic is a hero or an ideal, to the planet to stop Gerald grandson, Ivo Robotnik for taking over the world. Could this man worship him as a god from his general believe? If it is, then Lord Tails will give Sonic some manor for treaty him as a god.

The man look at Lord Tails, when he look at his left side and see that Lord Tails is looking at the photo of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Oh, I see that you are deeply fan of Sonic," he said to him. "Everyone knows him that he save from many battle like stopping Eggman conquer the world along with the Deadly Six and yet stopping many other including Dark Gaia."

"I'd heard about Dark Gaia," Lord Tails said to him. "An entity that's living on the planet for thousand years in enteral resting and yet this Sonic have somehow defeated the most creature in the entire galaxies. Impressive I would say. Yet, Ogilvie did an excellent job to stop this dark matter threat have unleashed since I read the news about it."

"Wait, hold on?" a man halt from what Lord Tails said. "Did you say Ogilvie? You mean Sonic? Sonic the Hedgehog. That his name Sonic/"

"Ogilvie," Lord Tails clarified to him. "His real name is Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, yet Sonic is just a nickname. So basically, he never told you about Sonic's real name."

"I don't believe it," he's almost speechless from what Lord Tails. That he can't believe his own eyes that Sonic real name is Ogilvie. How could Sonic never told him in the first place or the entire world that Sonic actual real name is Ogilvie – Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog. "I have no idea that actual Sonic's real name. And yet, are you Sonic friend?"

"More likely, no," he answer to him. "More like I know everything about every character, mostly, in some reason."

Vod look at him without making jealous reaction, clearly Lord Tails knows that Vod got all the information about Sonic and his real name. Yet he too knows about Dark Gaia and Light Gaia, two of the most entity creature that battle in the cosmos until the Omni-King Grand Zeno stop them and seal Dark Gaia and his father Grand Priest told Light Gaia to make sure that Dark Gaia will never return once more. But, he's impressive that Sonic have somehow made contract with Light Gaia and stop the dark force that's awaken the planet Mobius, yet, somehow or anyone have somehow unlock the ancient seal. Unless in his general believe it, Ivo Robotnik have somehow broke the seal and yet it is foolish to break it, but thanks to Light Gaia, so that the planet is now reform the way its should be.

"I have no idea that Sonic real name is Ogilvie," said a man. "Tell you what, its one on the house that since you told me about Sonic real name. So, I would give you some more Chilidog if you like."

"Just two, and make is snap it," said Lord Tails. Until he look at the strange items in shape like a rectangular box shape with three different colour, red, yellow and brown, and yet there is a name said 'ketchup, mustard and BBQ sauce,' from what he look at it. "Those are interesting food; I would like try it out."

"They are called sauce," Vod said to him. "You can add thing on your food to make more delicious and adding to your taste bud."

"Interesting, perhaps, I could try all of them to see that any of them is taste enough," Tails admire those three sauces, yet he can't wait to try it out to see that one of them is taste good enough. "Still, this my lunch and it is on the house since I told him about Sonic's real name," he watch the man he doing some chilidog to make sure it's ready, when a whiff from chilidog scent have reach toward Lord Tails' nose. "Ah, can you smell it, Vod? The food, which I am standing on it and see it tasteful to try."

"Perhaps we could wait for a moment," Vod suggest to him. "It's take a very long time, when it's done."

"Fine," Lord Tails have no choice to accept his mentor word.

"We'll be sitting down once you have finish it," Vod said to him.

"Will do," man respond to him, while focusing on his chilidog meal for them.

"Shall we?"

"If you insist," Lord Tails said to him, when the two of them are heading toward the nearby wooden bench since they'd bypass when Lord Tails is sitting down while Vod is standing next beside him like a personal bodyguard to him, yet, he is not a personal bodyguard. He's an angel and Lord Tails mentor since the moment he train him ever since to becoming a God of Destruction like all the Universes got different verity of God of Destructions was train by the Angels as well, knowing the angels are stronger than God of Destruction, never underestimate the power of the Angels, children of the Grand Priest.

While Lord Tail is sitting down in a wooden bench, yet he was wonder to know about 50 years ago since the moment he arrive the planet since they'd have been a report that Gerald have somehow created the ultimate life form name Shadow, and yet he learn there is an alien race called Black Doom, yet he heard about them, well, basically that, Vod said to them that Black Doom character when he destroy them completely before he threaten Gerald and take down Shadow as well. Yet he along with Vod and Supreme Kai Vireu, looking at Gerald Robotnik from his act of mercy since the moment he made the deal with them, yet, Gerald from his own failure that it was mistake to create life, and yet he threaten him once more and yet there is a girl name Maria. If only he could erase them both with Hakai ability until Vod knock him out, before Vireu comes along and said to them for what they have done to allow create life.

That day, when Lord Tails learn about Shadow was created by Gerald Robotnik using the DNA from an alien called Black Doom, when he took care of him and the others when he use his destroyer ability to exterminate them all, leaving Gerald Robtonik alone before Shadow comes along and both of them fought each other and learn that Shadow have develop a move called Chaos Control, a dangerous move from what he knows about it. Yet he's easily take him completely since after Shadow use a fatal blow, but only a minor scratch before he finish him completely before he make a threat to Gerald. And yet he learn that one of the Mobian is using a speed – superspeed name Sonic or Ogilvie is fighting against Gerald's grandson name Ivo Robotnik. Yet why would Vod's staff have pick up on him whatever reason? It doesn't make any at all, since the moment he comeback from the planet for the past 50 years.

Once he is sitting down, waiting for his meal, yet he is getting impatient to know it is ready or not, when he shout out, "Is that chilidog coming or not?"

"It's nearly there," a man replied to him. "Besides, my chilidog is take longer to make thing right. Knowing that Sonic didn't like critic on his favourite meal. I mean the guys have a small and tiny critic on one chilidog conversational stand when Sonic make a file complain that 'Chilidog are the best' from what he make of it."

"Really? He hate making critic on his favourite dish," said Lord Tails. "Humph, how's amusing and yet, critic, sheesh, this Mobian hate making complain about it."

"Well, according to Sonic that chilidog is his favourite food," Vod explain to him from his accordingly, since he told him about Sonic or Ogilvie. "No asking why he love them for a reason. I'd guess he must've love it since he was little that captivates his likeness."

"I'd see," Lord Tails understand from what Vod said to him, when he place his finger on his finger that's give him a curiosity look on him. "Look like I will have to pay him a visit. Right after my launch, yet I can't resist the smell on that delicious chilidog or hot dog whatever they'd call it, yet it's smell good," that he can smell the whiff from it, knowing he can taste from mile from here.

"Well, here you go," said a man, who present himself with two chilidogs on a white bun. "And since you told me about Sonic real name. So, it is on the house."

"About time," Lord Tails finally admit from his little impatient, knowing he could wait for so long. When he got up from his sit and both of them are heading toward a man with two chilidogs, that both of them got separate chilidog.

Vod is taking a sniff from the chilidog, when he close his eyes for few second and reopen again. "My, the smell is quite aroma from what I am going to taste it. And yet the colour on that sausage is pure, well cook with excellent mix of orange and brownish colour to make more edible to eat."

"Yeah," a man said to him. "My, you know all about food. Say, are you're the food consular?"

"Food consular?" Vod blink his eyes for a little moment. "Well, not sir, I'm only an opinion to judge on the food and give an opinion about it. Yet, it is well cook," until he quickly make a gentle blow from his chilidog and take a bit from it and said. "This is really good. An excellent quality taste from what I'd describe."

"Why thank you," a man is humble please to hear from him. "And you?" he look at Lord Tails.

Lord Tails is taking a bit, and then swallow it after he done taking a bite. "It's fine, but little greasy."

"Greasy?" a man blink his eyes. "But my chilidog is 100% perfect instant since my health insurance told me that my chilidog is perfectly clear."

"Yeah," he shout out to him. "Listen to me, your chilidog is greasy since I try and taste it and yet it is really greasy. Now make another of this, otherwise you will regret for giving me a greasy chilidog. So make me another one, now!" he roar out that almost like a hyper that almost shock and afraid on the man.

"S-s-s-s-sure," his voice is all sudden nervous reaction from Lord Tails yelling. "I-i-i-i-i-i-I'll make it as soon as possible from your request and since you told me about Sonic real name. It on the house."

"Good," he please to hear from him, when a man is continually doing his job to make more chilidog for him. While he is taking another bite from his own chilidog.

"That was pretty rude and very harsh from what you said," Vod said and look at him. "Yet, why you said that your chilidog is greasy since the moment you eat it."

"I can tell my taste bud, Vod," Lord Tails answer out to him. "Yet, this one was indeed greasy and yet it taste like greasy and I hate greasy food."

"Oh boy, here we go again," Vod said himself, and take another bite from his own chilidog. "This one is taste alright and it is very taste with right delicious and excellent quality from what I describe and you think this one you holding is greasy from your own describe, hmm?"

"In manner of speaking, yes," Lord Tails confirm to him. "Although that this sauce," he look at those three colours box, "I hope its good from what I'm going to try it."

"H-h-h-h-h-h-here is another chilidog, sir," a man come back with another chilidog and yet this one is ready with excellent and delicious orange-brown colour from what he look at it.

"Ah, now that is more like it," Lord Tails look and admire that excellent colour with excellent smell with ghost invisible scent is heading toward his nose, knowing this maybe the one he could try it out, yet he could drool it out and taste that delicious chilidog.

Once he took his food and before he take a bite from his second chilidog to try, when suddenly a super-sonic speed is heading toward them, when the speed is quick second, outside the chilidog convention stand and shout out to them.

"Hey, you?" said a voice from behind. When Lord Tails and Vod look their behind and see Sonic the Hedgehog is standing near in front of them. "Yes you! I want to word with you about my favourite food when you call its greasy and make complain to him."

Lord Tails look at him and yet he knows who that Mobian is when he said to him, "Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, finally I want it to see you," and yet a wicked smile take place on him that he is finally met Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog and yet everyone call him Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

**Well, well, that Lord Tails have finally met Sonic or Ogilvie Maurice from what he is going to call him. Yet, it is official from the Archie comic, well, one of the writer or maker of the Sonic comic that Ogilvie is Sonic real name, but Sonic can be a real name but it sometime it is a nickname in general speaking that Sonic real name is Ogilvie Maurice 'Sonic' Hedgehog that is an official name in Sonic history, except the anime, that I know.**

**Anyway, Knuckles clearly have no strength against a God of Destruction, yet he never heard of it, true story, well more like a theory in general opinion. That God of Destruction is a deity and highly stronger than any alien or species that threat the universe, which it only in Dragonball Z of course. Anyway, from those who never heard of Chris, he's from Sonic X anime and one of the popular icon in America and France. I know that Sonic X is on in Japanese, but it is still very popular in America and France and yes I'd decide to put Chris in my story. **

**Anyway, the next one is going to be a while that Sonic is encountered a god - a god of Destruction including everyone as well. Can Sonic stop the threat of a Destruction God? Only time will tell. And please don't judge nor critic on my writing thank you, look at my profile, thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and DragonBall**

**Hello reader! ****I'm back and very much alive, thank you and I am so sorry for taking so long because I got something else to and it is already 2020 - so Happy belated New Year and yet, it is already by-past. Now, I am back, with longer chapter writing that I am focus on, because I work so hard to create this chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it that captivates on your likeness. **

Chapter 6: Freedom Fighters vs. God of Destruction Tails

Few moment ago.

Christopher Thorndyke, everyone call him Chris in short term, he is also the son of his billionaire father Nelson Thorndyke and his mother Lindsey who is a famous actress. He's twelve-years of his own age, wearing red and white t-shirt with a belt hanging off the edge of his blue jean with azure flat large that semi-upper of his jean's leg and stylish shoes in blue and azure colour with yellow strap that's attach on his shoe with white socks on him.

Chris is Sonic main ideal, knowing he can stop Robotnik from sinister plot and made some friends with the Mobian. Of course, he knows about the Great War, since he was little that's lasting five years, when many of his people were killed including the Mobian since that day. Luckily for his family that they'd refuse to enter the war, knowing it is not their style, including his uncle too. Chris has been though a lot since the outcome on the Great War. Luckily to be alive since that day.

Until several years later, he met Sonic. He never forget how they first met when he somehow drowning in a swimming pool, when he quickly rescue him from his own death and that's how they met from the beginning and becoming good friend to the end. In fact he met all other Mobian like Amy Rose, who is becoming a bit clingy to him, yet, there's Knuckles along with Cream the Rabbit and yet there's Sally, who happen very good friend to Sonic for long time, along with Rotor, Antione, Bunnie, Mighty, Ray the Fly Squirrel, Vector along his team and trust companions Charmy the Bee and Eispo. And yet he even met Rouge the Bat, which it's hard to complex to begin with and yet he met Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form from what he learn about it long ago, when he stumble upon a journal who belong to Robotnik's grandfather – Gerald Robotnik, but he don't really care that Shadow is created it or not, but deep down he is a hero to him. And funny enough he even met Silver and Blaze the Cat. In fact, he met all other Mobian that he knows about it when he team up with Sonic the Hedgehog to stop that villain Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

Chris was sometime a lonely kid in his own time, yet, he wasn't alone when he got Sonic and the others too. And also, Chris is not an only child anymore, that his parents have decide to adopt one of the kids from the local foster home care and becoming one of the family. Sonic knows who that kids is, knowing he's want to be one of them. Yet still, he is not sure how long until Robotnik is stopping so many threats have unleashed, including what happen to the planet, when it make a massive shake, when the planet crust is split open and then it is fully restore. According to Sonic, that was the power of Dark Gaia and with a little help called Chip – the Light Gaia, who can stop Dark Gaia to make sure it won't escape this time.

Yet, peace is now fully restore on planet Mobius. And yet everything is work out perfectly. He walk down toward the city, to get something or heading toward the famous bakery that's sell excellent cream-puff cake or getting a sticky bun with excellent colour on it. He's not sure when Sonic is coming back, so that he can battle him in his own game console, while he's focus on his walking, avoiding getting hit or accidently bump into someone without even notice.

_Sonic always take time during his usual get-up,_ his mind thought to himself. _Sonic is best and greatest hero of all fighter, knowing he is the only one who can stop Robotnik and his brilliant plan. Yet I am more concern about Shadow, after all, he save Sonic and the others from Robotnik and others villains like Infinite who control the Phantom Ruby along with Mephiles who killed Sonic, which I didn't like it at all. Yet, Elise is the only one who can restore him, yet, I was relived and happy to see Sonic is now still alive. And also, I'd never forget when I met that double ganger Sonic, yet he is now convince as Scourge._

What Chris mean that several while ago, when he met Sonic, yet his appearance is far different from what he notice. That he saw Sonic wearing a leather black-jacket with serious flame on it, yet he wear heavy boots in green and black colour, same white gloves and same eyes and his fur. And lastly he got the coolness sunglass that's captivates his look. Yet, the last time he met him he was rude and un-polite and can be quite dangerous when he cause havoc and destruction. Yet, he heard that Sonic or he say Scourge when his fur have somehow dye into emerald green colour and yet he got scars on his body from a serious fight he's been though. Luckily he was send back to his own dimension thanks to Rotor and Nicole and his grandfather who send him packing.

_Good thing he is not coming back along with the Suppression Squads,_ he thought about those rude teams. _Yet one of them who happen to be a fox. He's almost like my adopted little brother, Skye, yet, this one is very cunning and very mischief and very highly intelligent – very high like my grandfather and Rotor._ _This fox is very highly intelligent, yet it's all over for him._

As Chris continually working in the town and seeing his follow people and Mobian are waving at him and yet someone said 'hello' or 'good day, Chris', knowing he is Sonic's trusted friends and best buddy to him for a long time since. He smile at them, knowing that the Mobian and the human knows about the Thorndyke's family, including they know that his mother is well earn celebrity and well earn famous actress as he continually walking in the town.

_I'm sure that those Suppression Squad will never show up, knowing they are from the alternative world and yet, they are rude, cunning, mischief and above all: sense of pride they got,_ Chris thought. _Besides, now that they'd gone, yet only remain is Doctor Robotnik. Man, that guy will never rest, including when he's somehow obtained one of the most powerful deity, Dark Gaia. Good thing that Sonic and little guy, Chip, did a very good job to stop Robotnik's plan. No one can't outlive Sonic the Hedgehog, no one._

Once he keep on walking on the main city, when suddenly he heard voices that's coming from the chilidog conventional standing, when he quickly hiding from the main slide of the building when he make a small peek to see who is it, hoping it from Doctor Robotnik's personal minions or another villains that he knows about them like Ixis Naugus and also Mammoth Mogul. Once he make a small peek, when surprise take place on him that he couldn't believe his own eyes. One of them who happen to be a teen-fox wearing strange clothing, yet, the fur colour is very much the same and the others who is tall, slight muscular, white long hair and holding a staff when both of them are approach a man who serve chilidog.

Chris have never them before, not even once. Whoever they are, knowing this is a serious threat and most importantly, how come that fox who got a clear resemble like Anti-Miles and his adopted little brother Skye.

"Who are those guys?" Chris quietly said to himself. "I never seen them before. Observably they're new to the town, but, I have never in all my life that I have never seen them before. I must call Sonic, so that he can stop them."

Chris roll one of his long sleeves and revealed a watch-like communicator in square-like shape, blue, with clear flat screen on. He quickly immediate press on his watch-communicator and quickly scroll down and find Sonic name. Luckily for him, he have it. He quickly press it, and quickly press speaker while it keep ringing, while he look at them to make sure they are still there. Until he hear a voice, yet he was relief that it is Sonic's voice when he said to him.

"_Hey, Chris,"_ Sonic said to him. _"What can I do for you, today? Playing video game? I'm in."_

"Hey Sonic," Chris said to him on the watch-communicator. "Um . . . we got some major problem here in the city."

"What do you mean, Chris?" Sonic ask him. Knowing something is not right at all.

"Well, there is two unknown guys that appear in the town that I have no idea what they are," Chris explain to him.

"Can you describe to me to know what they'd look like?" Sonic ask him.

"Well, one of them is tall and muscular with white hair with strange ring around his neck with strange clothing and the another one who is look like a fox – a teen fox more like and he's wearing strange clothing like costume display that I am not sure what it is," Chris given Sonic a description about those two unknown characters. "And yet, both of them are at the chilidog conversation stand when they ask some chilidog."

"Well, some of them sure love chilidog," Sonic said to him.

"Not exactly," Chris said to him on the watch-commutator, when suddenly one of them is compliment to the owner of the chilidog conversation. "Okay, this is not good. One of them yell out to the owner that one of the chilidog who give it to him that the one he ate is a little greasy from what I'd make of it."

Until there is a long pause, until Sonic finally said to him.

"Where. Are They?"

"At the chilidog conversation," Chris answer and replied. "It in Coving Upper City."

"Good," Sonic said, that his voice is very disturbing and yet slight darker. "I'll be there in no time."

"Will do," Chris respond to him. "I'll make sure that those won't leave this spot. See you in quick second, Sonic. Chris out," he quickly press his watch-communicator. Until he is taking a deep thought is too figure it out how to stop them before they'd prevented to leave. He need them to buy some time before Sonic show up, knowing Sonic who hate making a critic on his favourite food, chilidog. That chilidog is his favourite food and the only thing he ever eat. "Okay, how I can distract them before Sonic up?"

Chris is taking his time, knowing its hard to think.

"Wait, I know," Chris got an idea. "Magic show – oh wait. I'm terrible of magic. Wait, a tour guide, yeah, that could work. But Sonic will be very disappointed that I keep using them. Man, it is going to be tough to think. I'm no brainer, but I can't think straight or I can do a small street performance, yeah, that could work," he look back at them and see that the owner of the stand is giving a teen-fox another chilidog. "Okay, here goes nothing."

Until all but sudden, when super speed comes along, that he is very happy to see him again, when he said,

"Hey you?" that voice who happen to be Sonic the Hedgehog, when two characters look at him. "Yes you! I want a word with you about my favourite food when you call its greasy and make it complain to him."

As Chris look him, when suddenly one of them who spoken to him, that surprise him the most. "Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, finally I want it to see you."

* * *

_Until now:_

Sonic is now shock and very surprise from his own sudden reaction that this character have somehow knows his real name. That's impossible! No one on the planet Mobius can't decipher Sonic actual real name, his actual birth name, Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog. The only name who knows about it is his own parents and his uncle as well. But that is impossible for him. How in the world that this unknown fox-like character have somehow got his real name? Unless, in his own theory that's somehow said to him, which that's explain everything. If it is his parents said to him, then it's game over for Sonic.

But first, Sonic got some settle some score with that unknown fox-character and that strange tall-guy as well.

"You . . . you know my actual real name?" Sonic step back, while remain shock from what Lord Tails said to him, earlier.

"Of course, I know your name," Lord Tails said to him, while holding a single chilidog without taking a bite from it. "You're Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, yet, you prefer the name Sonic from that incredible speed of yours, which everyone call you Sonic the Hedgehog, avoiding from your ally for not revealed your actual birth name. Your full name is Ogilvie 'Sonic' Maurice Hedgehog."

"Well someone who knows about my story and my full name, of course," said Sonic, yet his expression is still surprise when he quickly shaken his head. Knowing he got some important facts that he want to have a word with him. "Yet, I don't recall you here or whatever you are. You're making a huge mistake my favourite food said greasy when you said to the owner."

Tails didn't surprise out to him. However Vod is making a small scout from his eyes and spotted a boy who make a small peek from left side of the building, which mean Vod have found the source of this, when he smile out, in calm and understandable, while Lord Tails said to him, "Interesting from what you said to me. So, tell me, Ogilvie? How did you know when I shout back at the owner of his place? Unless – Vod!"

"As wish you," Vod quickly obey to him, when he use a durability to surprise Sonic full completely.

Chris on the other hand when he was shocked to see that this tall guy is gone from his own special, when suddenly someone is standing right beside him and said to him.

"You know, it's rude to spy on us," Vod said to him, that's shock Chris full completely, when he quickly turn his back and saw Vod. "And if I had to guess that you are the one who connect him about his favourite food was greasy. Although, spying on us is very rude to look at us. So, if you please come with me, so that someone who want it to say hello," so Vod grab Chris' shoulder and use a durability like before and re-appear in front of Sonic and Lord Tails.

Sonic is now surprise than ever. "What the-?"

Even Chris is shock and confuse out is too know what is going on, like one minute he was standing beside the building and then he's somehow standing in front of Sonic. This is truly a mystery for him.

"I believe this is your call, Sonic," he present him the boy.

"Oh no, Chris," Sonic exclaimed out to see Chris.

"I'd see," Lord Tails said, when he look at the boy, "so your name is Chris, huh?"

"Actually, his real name is Christopher, but many of them call him Chris in short meaning," Sonic explain to him.

"Unlike you, your real name is Ogilvie," Lord Tails replied to him. That shock him full completely.

"Wait," Chris said, like he have no idea what's going from his sudden confuse when Vod quickish pick him up in unknown reason, "Sonic real name is Ogilvie? But Sonic is his real name. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Lord Tails look at him, knowing this kid have no idea that he is living in a lie, who believing that that Sonic is his real name. "Listen, kid. Or Chris from what they call you in this world. Sonic real name is Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, yet, you didn't know his full name that Sonic you speak about it is actually a nickname. That one you call Sonic is actually Ogilvie, so that whatever you believe in your childish nonsense that Sonic. It was a lie, that you living in. Your friend here," he point at Sonic, "was actually Ogilvie and Ogilvie is his real name."

Chris is now shock – utterly shock that he haven no idea from the beginning that Sonic real name is Ogilvie. How come Sonic never mention it to anyone about it? Sure he defeated several threats on Mobius for taking over the planet. But never in all of his life, that he didn't know about Sonic real name – his actual real name, Ogilvie. That mean, every day he call Sonic is nothing but a big, fast, lies, when he said since the moment he save his life from drowning in his own swimming pool and now, he finally learn that Sonic learn name is Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog.

"Well, kid?" Lord Tails said to him. "Have you learnt from Sonic big, fat, lies, he put up with you? Yet, you didn't know his real name. Honestly, I thought you knew him, and yet, you didn't know about his real name. Such a shame from what I think about it."

"I think it was a little rough from what you said to him," Vod said to him. "He's just a kid, well, nearly toward his teen since I look at him."

"It true," Sonic confirm to him. "He's 12 years old and soon, he will reach toward his 13 next years."

"I see," Lord Tails understand from what Chris' personal age. Yet, it doesn't really matter for him, so that he got some important meeting attending with Sonic the Hedgehog. "Anyway, what was that you want it to see me? About your favourite food, is it?"

"Yeah, that's right," Sonic replied to him. "I want to complain from what you said. Now, I want an apologise for messing with my favourite food."

"I refuse," Lord Tails denied Sonic's apologise.

"What?"

"Look Ogilvie, I don't make an apologise when you just magically appear when you force me to apologise the way you said to me," Lord Tails said to him. "You cannot overdrive many authorities from your selfish pity to make sure that your favourite food is perfectly delicious without making a single negative nor wrote down from what they'd say about your favourite dish. Seriously and for once, chilidog is a pretty dumb name from those who come with it."

"Look," Sonic said to him, "I don't like anyone who messing with my favourite food. Sure, you are right that I don't have an authority to change. I just want to stop anyone who messing with it. And yet, you call one of them greasy since I got a call from my little buddy of mine."

"One of them is greasy!" Lord Tails yell out to him that shock surprise to Sonic. "One of them, since that greedy owner who give me a greasy chilidog," he accused that guy who sell chilidog.

"Hey!" the owner of the Chilidog Convention said to him. "My food is not greasy," when Lord Tails use his sinister growl at him, to make the owner shock and afraid. "Okay, okay. Let's not take it easy right now."

"Good," Lord Tails is pleased to hear from him.

"Look, I sorry for bumping into you," Sonic apologise to him. "I'd just want an apologise that's all."

"Oh yeah? For you or your delicious chilidog of yours?" Lord Tails said to him with a threat, when he look at Sonic's face with serious grunt on him. "That's what I thought it was. You cannot authority about your favourite food for a little critic from your admiring. Which also, that I was keep thinking before I can try this meal chilidog."

"Oh yeah?" Sonic said to him. "With what, exactly?"

"I'd keep thinking those sauce over there," Lord Tails point at those three canisters in red, yellow and brown. "The truth that I want it to try it. To see that one of them is good is it not So, I would like to try them."

"By all mean," Sonic allow him with permission, when a smirk take place on Lord Tails' reaction, when he watch a God of Destruction is heading toward those three canisters. When Sonic look at Vod, who still have Chris. "Um . . . can you release my friend, since you held hostage?"

Vod look at Sonic, when he replied to him. "Of course, you can have him," he said to him calm voice to him, when he release Chris. "Here you go."

"Chris!" Sonic exclaimed out to him, when he quickly approach him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sonic," Chris replied to him. Yet something that's troubling him when he said to Sonic about all the event what happened when he finally his brave face when he said to him. "How come you never told me about your real name, Sonic? How come you told to anyone about your real name?"

Until Sonic remain quite without saying to him. Sure, Chris is telling the truth that how come Sonic never told anyone about his real name – his actual real name. Not even Shadow, Knuckles or even Robotnik couldn't tell him about his real name. All these adventures he's been through and yet none didn't ask Sonic his real name. His life is now turning upside down for him.

"Perhaps, I can explain to you Chris," Vod said to him, when Chris look at him. When Vod explain to him is to know why Sonic refuse to use his real name.

"No," Sonic kindly interrupted him, when Chris and Vod look at him, yet Vod remain calm when he look at him. "Let me tell him," Sonic have no choice to said, knowing he haven't told him and his friends about his real name.

"Are you sure about this?" Vod said to him.

Sonic close his eyes so tight, including when he clench his fist together, yet there is a struggle for him that knowing that his name – his real name is indeed Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog since his parent give him the name, yet he was born with incredible super speed, yet, that's why he was called Sonic. Yet he never told anyone that Sonic is currently a nickname, but only his parent yet they know that Sonic real name is Ogilvie, but they'd understand for not revealed his name – his true name.

Once he will about to Chris, when suddenly-

"Yuck!" they heard Lord Tails cried out, when all of them look at him, when he's somehow try one of those sauce that he would love to try it. "This yellow one taste awful and taste like vinegar, although its taste sweet. What is that kind of sauce anyway?"

"Um . . . mustard, from what they said," the owner said to him.

"Who come this dumb name anyway? But since you this 'mustard' from what I am not familiar with that taste, yet, it taste – yuck!" Tails make another critic on one of the sauce called mustard, yet the indentation and small fury that awaken inside Sonic, when Vod notice on him. While he look back Lord Tails to see what else he can try on them.

"Let's see, since I try that awful yellow one, so about this brown sauce, hoping this one good one. Good thing I'd bite one quarter of this," he use his left hand on top of the brown container, while place the chilidog underneath and press down and revealed brown liquid sauce, like the one he saw clear royal yellow colour he saw earlier on. "Down it go," he quickly take another bite, when suddenly – "Yuck, it taste like – oh I don't know, taste like tangy or something that I don't like it the most. What kind of sauce is that?"

"Why it called BBQ sauce," the owner replied to him.

"Um . . . BBQ? What's that stand for?" Lord Tails rose his eyebrow that he is not sure what it's mean.

"It's stand for barbecue or some folk said Better Be Quick," he answer to him.

"I'd see," Lord Tails understand from what the owner said. "Dumb, but I have to admit about the stand for reason, which it is clever. But, I don't this brown sauce or barbecue whatever it call, that it is disgusting."

Yet the pressure and angrier that's pressure on Sonic, when Vod secretly look at him. Clearly Lord Tails have made him angrier by the minutes about critic for messing with any food that's personal to him. Yet, he think that that Lord Tails is trying to breaking Sonic's limit to test to see is he worthy against a God of Destruction. Yet he will see if his theory is correct or not. When he look at him.

"Now for last one," Tails said, when he look at the red container, hoping this one is taste like the one. Yet Vod look at Sonic once more, hoping his theory after all. When Lord Tails look at the red container and put the last bite from his remain chilidog when he press down the holder and revealed clear red colour, when the look take place on him, knowing he never seen a red stuff before, when the pressure on the owner and also Sonic too, when Lord Tails look at his remain chilidog with red topping when he said. "Here go," until he quickly take the last bite from his chilidog when suddenly – "It's . . . it's . . ."

Sonic look at him, hoping this character from what he never seen before. Hoping he will make the last critic about those topping, yet the owner is sweating from his face, yet his heart is quickly make a sudden but fast heat beat. Including Chris, yet he pressure and his also his heart is quickly when Lord Tails said –

"It's delicious!" he cried out. When surprise then ever that his mentor, Vod look at him that he was sure that Lord Tails is tease Sonic or Ogilvie from what he's going to call him. Yet he's never seen that Lord Tails is becoming more and more happy from what he eat that something to do with that strange red sauce from what he look at it. Yet this is quite extraordinary for him. "This sauce combine with this chilidog, yet, I have never in all my life that I have never taste this strange red stuff from what I'd ate. You!" he look back the owner of the chilidog conversational. "What is that stuff anyway? It's look delicious."

"Why it's ketchup," he said to him. "So, I technically that you love this famous ketchup, that it is taste good."

"It is good," Lord Tails replied with happy and delight expression, knowing he never taste anything like this. "Yet, since this sauce is very good from my taste, yet, I think I'm going to eat this," he garb the red container, that he's learn the name called ketchup, yet he's somehow open it, without making twist or turn, when he use left hand and garb a huge gunk of red-tomato ketchup and started to eat and devour it.

But huge surprise for Sonic and Chris that they'd never seen anything like this before. That this guy, is eating ketchup, which it is a very huge surprise for him including the owner as well. This today is getting whole lot weird since what happened for the past since Robotnik is trying to take over the world.

Lord Tails is continually devouring red stuff, yet, it is pounce ketchup, which he's somehow fond with it, while he keep on devouring it, that his white muzzle is now cover in orange-red-blood like colour including his left hand as well. Vod thinking that Lord Tails have done it again since what happened on the planet Vergao, when he made the Vergaon neutral and remain neutrally to make sure that no invader won't dare entering their world. Which, surprise that Lord Tails is eating like a pig in very rare occasion, knowing he's still got lots more way to go.

As Sonic and Chris is still total surprise to see that Lord Tails is devouring huge amount of ketchup, when the owner of the chilidog stand, look and surprise to see that one customer is devouring that ketchup, when he quickly said to him.

"Hey, you need to pay for those," he said to him and finally put though his act of courage and bravery. Clearly, he have no idea who's messing with. "Those things cost very experience since the moment I got here and open here, and yet you are eating like a pig! Have you no right for eating those without paying? You need to pay before you eat it! Who do you think are? Free holder who don't pay without anything. Yet you are a pig for eating that. You sir, are really are a pig!

And that moment, Lord Tails stop his eating and look back at him, knowing his left paw is still covering in ketchup including his white fur muzzle too. Yet the look on Lord Tails when he see that man, clearly, he have no idea that Lord Tails is a God of Destruction from Universe 20, the Permission Decider, knowing that his job is too make sure that no one can't invader without a God of Destruction permission. Yet the owner of the chilidog is now slowly become fear and above all: afraid.

"Oh dear," said Vod. When Sonic and Chris look at him that something is not right. "He shouldn't done that."

"What do you mean?" Chris ask him.

"You see," Vod replied to him, when they look at him. When Lord Tails said to him.

"What did you say?" he slam his ketchup-meal on the stand with striking rage and anger and see the man is now cowering in fear.

"I said that you are really are a pig," he said to him, yet this time, that his bravery and courage have somehow gone, only fear and afraid at the same. "I mean, sure you are clearly eat like a pig, not that kind of pig like my good customer Matthew, who indeed a Mobian-Pig – that I mean you aren't a pig from what I'm going to tell you-" until Lord Tails rise his arm and hand toward the owner with two finger that's point out to him. "Hey, what are-?"

When suddenly Lord Tails is using one most that will stop and yet this move is one of the most dangerous move of them all, not to the world but to the whole universe without saying to him.

Until without a suddenly a powerful vibe that's silent invisible to him, when all but a sudden when a man have somehow disintegrate without knowing why, when Sonic and Chris are now full surprise shock to see that a man who owner the chilidog conversation stand have somehow disintegrate in strange purple and white, when a man is now complete shock and surprise to see what's going on.

"Hey, what's all this then?" he shout out to him, when Lord Tails refuse to him. When a man is making a scream out of him.

"You shouldn't mess with him, knowing we're just here," Vod inform to him to reminder, but since he's already known that Lord Tails is using one move since he taught him – Hakai {Destroy}. "But he's making his own choice, after all."

Yet, while a man is continually scream thought-out his lung, until he is now completely vanish without a trace, that shock on Sonic and Chris in full completely to see what happen.

"That guy is nothing more than a greedier from what I thought, knowing that billboard over there, keep making money," said Lord Tails. "But on the other hand this place is now free for me, and this delicious ketchup is taste better from what I like this, so all for me then," he garb the red container and continue devouring that sauce, which leave and Sonic and Chris are now shock to know what just happen.

"What did he do?" Sonic yell to Vod. After he saw today was nothing he never seen before in his entire life. "Bring him back!"

"I'm afraid I cannot," Vod replied to him.

"What?" Sonic continually yell out more like cried out that Vod refuse to bring him back.

"You got to bring him, sir," Chris said to him. "That guy knows Sonic and his friend and yet he is the best from what we know about it."

"I'm afraid I cannot bring him back; there's no move cannot restore him back and yet his life and his soul are now forever gone," Vod apologise to him, knowing he is telling the truth that there is no move that cannot restore back, expect there is one, which Vod knows about time reverse which it only allow three minutes and there is no second choice, knowing it is the Law of the Angel.

"That mean is-?"

Sonic is making a serious grunt and angry on Lord Tails from what he did to his favourite stand owner is now forever gone – like literay forever, and from what Vod said, he does not have the power to bring him back for good, when a serious angry on him when Vod look at him.

"I'd see," Vod said when Chris look at him, clearly, he have no idea what's going on. "He's just playing with him to see if he is capable off to see what's go off."

"What do mean, playing to see what he's capable off?" Chris rephase to him, clearly, he have no idea what Vod is talking about.

Sonic look at Lord Tails, knowing he witness what happen today when he use some kind of power to make the owner of the convention disintegrate without knowing. Yet all his anger and his fury on him, knowing this guy who refuse to make an apologise for messing with his food with a small critic and yet he's somehow using this strange power on the owner to make full disappear, yet, Sonic had enough on him, yet, he have no idea who's he's dealing with.

"That's it!" Sonic yell out, "this to teach you some well respect from what you did!"

Sonic quickly use his super speed attack or dash attack toward Lord Tails, while he is still eating red sauce so that he hit him in full blast. Once he's almost toward him, all but sudden that Lord Tails quickly make a twirl and he's somehow avoid Sonic's super speed while he's focus on devouring red sauce. When Sonic quickly stop and yet he's losing his balance.

"Huh?" Sonic look back at him, when the fury is still let loose him. "Hey, this is no game, okay. No one messing with Sonic the Hedgehog."

Lord Tails continually devour and also ignore Sonic's word from what he said to him.

"Hey? Are you listen to him?" Sonic ask him.

"Guess Sonic need to learn more about him," said Chris. "Clearly, I have no idea who's that guy is including you of course," he look at Vod. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Like I said, we're just visiting of course," Vod look at him with only his eyes. "Of course, you know field trip since the moment we're come here."

"Field trip?" Chris rose his eyebrow. "What? Like different school? What kind of school did you attend by?"

"My, you sure got a lot of question for me," Vod igniting on Chris' excuse. Knowing these questions are so many that Vod can't handle, but he's understand from what Chris on about it. "But, maybe another time, okay. Yet, Ogilvie is getting losing his nerve in few moment."

"Huh?" Chris is not sure from what Vod said, yet, he's understand that Sonic's real name is Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, which he didn't know that Sonic's full name. But how come Sonic never told to anyone about his real name? Unless he doesn't want to expose his nature about his real name. But on the other hand from what Vod, when he look back Sonic up against a God of Destruction.

"Look, I don't know what you did, knowing this power is like nothing I have never seen anything like," said Sonic. "Well apart from Naugus that his power is far beyond from what I look at him. But on the other hand, that you power is very much more stronger than him. Yet, I have no idea what you are, knowing you are well capable off. Besides, no one mess with Sonic the Hedgehog."

Lord Tails still continually devouring those red sauce, yet, it still surprise on Sonic when he look at him still eating it.

"Hey! Are you still listening from what I said to you?" Sonic said to him when he point at him with his finger at him. "Seriously, what kind of person is still eating that stuff, that, I'm still up against him. But no matter, I'm going to take him down for good."

Sonic quickly use his speed toward him, yet, again. But Lord Tails quickly jump up and somehow avoid Sonic's speed yet again. But Sonic don't give up when he quickly charge him full power, until suddenly, Lord Tails quickly open his eyes, when he use his right-hand fist and punch Sonic on his low body that's toward his liver, so hard just before he land down and send Sonic's flying.

"Sonic!" Chris cried out to him.

"Like I said, he's toying with him," said Vod. Yet his predicting came true at last. That Lord Tails is toying with him to see if he is capable to outrank against a God of Destruction.

As for Chris, however, when he saw Sonic's body is flying and landing so hard on the ground yet his body is being push away by force with sheer power. When Sonic is pushing further away, and stop at half-way miles toward Chris, Vod and Lord Tails. Chris quickly running toward his best friend, hoping Sonic is okay, yet surprise than ever that Sonic fur is complete mess up including his trainers and gloves as well, and see some powerful drag mark on the ground as well. But who is that guys, and how he's somehow bypass Sonic with incredible strength? Yet he have no idea that Lord Tails is God of Destruction.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Chris ask him, hoping he's alright.

Yet Sonic is slowly regain his conscious when he barely open his right eyes, when he's rose him – half-way, yet he felt the pain inside his body that he never face anything like this before in his entire life.

"I'm fine, Chris," Sonic replied to him to let him know he's okay. "Yet, I have never felt anything like this before," yet he's clenches his pain in his liver that the shockwave from what he felt inside his body is hurting him the most.

"You need to get in the hospital, Sonic," Chris said to him. "You're in bad shape."

"No, Chris," Sonic refuse Chris' advice, when the pain is lingering. "He need to be stop."

"But how?" said Chris. "I saw what happen, Sonic, that he's somehow giving you a powerful punch and send you flying and drag you away from this. You need to go to the hospital, Sonic. You're in serious pain."

"Chris, listen to me," Sonic said to him. "This guy refuse an apologise for messing with my chilidog and yet he's somehow using this movement from what I didn't see. Yet he's must be stop no matter what it will take. Knowing this is similar to compare Infinite including my counterpart as well. After all, I'm beginning to think that those two are one-serious-super bad guy."

"But you need a check-up Sonic," Chris continually said to him about hospital, so that the doctor will check on him. "But yeah, your counterpart is clearly rude from what I know about him – yet he's well more dangerous from what you realise!"

"Realise is my problem," said Sonic, when he's slowly rose up from a heavy amount of drag, yet the pain is still hurt and very lingering. "Nothing can stop the might of Sonic the Hedgehog."

Chris is making an express from what Sonic said to him. A true hero will never give up. Knowing Sonic up against so many threats including his counterpart from his alternative world, yet, he don't like him at all. Yet he watch so many things, including when he's up against Robotnik so many times including Shadow – well, not all the time since he keep encounter so many times to see who is the better one. Yet, Sonic is correct but true hero will never give up as long they got hope and determination to withstand any threat. Yet, but first, those two will pay from what happen.

"Seriously from what you have been eating," Vod said to him, yet, Lord Tails finish his 'meal' from what he like, when Vod watching him licking the remaining tomato sauce from Tails' left. "And yet, you keep on doing it."

"Come now, Vod," Lord Tails said to him. "This stuff is pretty good from what I like it. Knowing this ketchup is very good that's captives my taste bud that's equal to compare any planets from what I'd taste. Yet some food they'd offer me were, how should I said, mildly from what I think about it."

Vod sigh out from his mouth, knowing Lord Tails can be quite a handful from his certain view, yet, in a moment of time when the ceremony take place, hoping he will be the next one, when the training is all set for him. "Honestly from what I look upon you," from what he said in his own despite tone. "Yet, you try to toying with Ogilvie to see what's capable off."

"Well to be fair that I want to see his full power," Lord Tails admit to him, while licking the remain ketchup on him. "But his power and his speed were weak and misleading. And yet, I thought he got some advance power since you told me about 'power-up ability' but I don't see any kind of power from what he did. So tell me, did I doing it wrong Vod?"

"Well, yes and no," Vod replied and explain to him. "But first, you need to clean your mouth from what you are being eating with," Vod got out a clear tissue and give it to him, when Lord Tails give Vod a 'serious-look' on him, knowing that his fur muzzle is cover with ketchup stain. "Now, now, don't be such a child. You need to clean your face, so that all planets believe that you . . . well, you know from what they'd going to say. Now please, clean your muzzle, now!"

"Alright, alright," said Lord Tails, when he take those tissue from his teacher hand. "Don't tell me what do to," until he have no choice to clean his face from the mess he's been though, as quickly he can be, knowing he want to fight Sonic or Ogilvie since he know about Sonic's real name since Vod told him in bath since after he dealt with the Krishen from the planet Krish. Yet now, he's return to his home and Sonic and his human friend Chris have no idea that Lord Tails is a Mobian.

Once he's finishing wiping his face from eating and devouring those ketchup sauce since he like it so much when he look at Vod. "So, it is gone?"

Vod look at him for a moment. "Just small remain, and yet its not struck to your fur. Once we get back, you need to clean your muzzle so that it is complete clean and smooth and your left hand as well."

"Oh right, I'd almost forget about that!" Lord Tails quickly exclaimed out when he quickly wiping the remain sauce on his left hand with those use tissue since Vod give it to him. "Blast, some of them won't come off, guess, like you said that it need clean."

"Good, I'm glad you understand from what you said," Vod is please with him.

"Well, glad he did, before he can wipe his mouth and hand," Sonic quickly spoken to him. When Vod and Tails look at Sonic and see him, he's regain his conscious since what happen today and slowly rose up from his feet. "Because this fight it not yet over."

"It's seemed that your punch have not yet done with him," Vod said to him.

"No," Lord Tails quickly inform him. "That was a warm-up. But the real fight is already started," when he look at Sonic with furious face knowing he want to fight against the so-called Hero of Mobius.

"Chris, contact with the others," Sonic quickly inform him. "I don't know how I can stop him before – I don't know what he can do next!"

"I'm on it," Chris quickly acknowledge him, when he quickly run away from this.

"And hurry!" Sonic quickly add on to him, when he look back at Lord Tails. "Shall we take it outside, s that we don't spoil this event."

"If you mean that I won't destroy the city with your – I don't know something you go and I don't go, or was it the other way around – oh, who care," said Lord Tails. "Let's fight!"

"You're good," Sonic smile out to him, when he quickly use a super speer as quickest and furthest away from them. "Catch me if you can. Oh wait- you can," he smirk out.

"Indeed, I can," Lord Tails said in front of Sonic.

"What?" Sonic surprise out when he saw Lord Tails is in front of him without know how he does that. "But how?"

"You're dumb Ogilvie, using a speedster from your out prank is really pointless at all," Lord Tails said to him. "Try to keep up with me."

Sonic grunt out when he quickly bypass him, without knowing how Lord Tails stop in front of him is total beyond on him. Yet, more importantly how did Lord Tails have manage to get in front him? Knowing Sonic is the fastest living being on the planet. But no one can't outrank him, except of course Shadow, knowing the two of them got some unfortunate history issue since they'd first met. Yet now, he's up against a superior foe that he never seen before in his life.

Sonic is continually running from his superior speed, when he said to him. "Try to keep up with me," as he continually using to make sure he won't lose track. Hoping Chris will contact Sally, knowing this is going to be a serious battle take place. Once he keep using his speed in nearby forest, hoping he will lose him until –

"Keep up with what, exactly?" Lord Tails said when Sonic is now complete shock and surprise out when he quickly stop his speed and Lord Tails is standing in front of him with his arm fold together.

"But how?" Sonic ask him from his demand is to know how and why. "How did you somehow bypass my speed?"

"It's quite simple, or I can't explain to you everything from what you suborn thought and ideal matter since you keep on focus, rally on your speed," Lord Tails replied to him when he solemn walk approach when Sonic slowly walk back from him. "From all your speed and your lacking from those you have fought and earn your victory from this sheer mad man from his thought and his whole conquer to regain the planet, before you come and make this world a better place to make sure there is no fight, and yet you still have it. You do have the lack of violence."

"I didn't not do violence!" Sonic said to him. Yet he is telling the truth or is it?

"Not lie," Lord Tails said to him. "I can see in your eyes that you want to fight, so that you want peace and getting some relax and eating your favourite meal. So tell me Ogilvie, do you really believe that you are a hero thought-out the entire time, just to make you better?"

When suddenly a powerful vibe that's coming from Sonic's body, yet Lord Tails does have a point from what he said about 'better' and yet he is telling the truth about it from everything about a world to make a better place so that Sonic wanted peace and quiet without making a single action from his disturbs to make sure that no one can't threat in his own home. Like the time when he fought, Shadow, along with Mammoth Mogul, his counterpart Scourge the Hedgehog and of course Eggman or Doctor Robotnik, Ixix and above all, Infinite with the Phantom Ruby. All these threat that he encountered them, that he's always wanted peace and quiet to make his life better once more, when he is stop moving.

"Thought so," Lord Tails gather when he quickly punch Sonic in his lower abdomen and quickly send Sonic up toward the sky, when Lord Tails quickly use an instant transmission and quickly reappear, behind Sonic, when he combine two fists together and quickly slam Sonic's back and see him, watching him, falling in to the ground above and make a small explode on the planet surface, while standing in mid-air. "You wanted a better life, so that you want it peace and quiet all to you from all your encountered against several threats, so that you want peace and quiet. Such arrogant you are, Ogilvie, and you are weak, but your power is very . . . impressive for using your speed. But you made a mistake that I encountered several speedsters who use exact same power like you. But they are no match for me, since I dealt with them. It best to you to surrender yourself and prove that you are not the strongest of them all."

Sonic is remain on the ground yet from what heard from Lord Tails said that everything about his adventure, stopping villains that's threaten his home is true and yet Lord Tails is correct that Sonic always wanted peace and quiet and make himself a better life. His blue fur is cover is soil from a sudden impact, he's slowly regain himself once, yet his arm and his peach muzzle are cover in small scratch and blood, including his gloves is almost rip open and revealed several of his fingers. His open is still open, yet his other eyes is now shut with blood steam leaking from his forehead, that Sonic have never anyone that's stronger than him, including someone who got advance much more speeder than him and Shadow. This battle, from what he encounter is going sour, since he look at him.

But Sonic have no idea that Lord Tails is a God of Destruction, a Deity from the 20 Universe and one of the strongest of them all. That Sonic have got zero information about them and also that Vod is an Angel and Lord Tails' attendant and his mentor as well. Knowing Sonic fought many threat and outcoming, but he don't have the strength against a wrath of a god – a God of Destruction. And Sonic have no strength against the power of a God itself.

Can Sonic stop the Lord Tails? Or getting Hakai?

* * *

"Got it," Rouge said to her own waist comminutor, when she's receive a communication from Sally about a mysterious threat have arrive on Mobius, when Sally got a call from Chris. "I'll notify with Shadow, in case, Sonic need some help."

"_Will do,"_ Sally respond to her.

When Rouge quickly disconnect her waist comminutor, since the moment she heard the sound from it, when she got a huge and disaster from Sally. Rouge is still in the same place where she's found Shadow, when she quickly look back at Shadow, still standing at the top of the cliff, when she's quickly said to him.

"We got a problem," she inform him.

"What kind of problem?" Shadow ask her, when he look at her behind his shoulder.

"I'd got some information detail from Sally from the upcoming report from Chris," Rouge quickly inform him, yet again.

"What did she say?" Shadow ask her, While remain calm and smoothness in his own voice.

"Well, according to Chris that, there is a great threat in the city, when he notice he saw two unknown characters when he quickly inform them about these strange characters," Rouge explain to them. "Sally and Rotor already look and already in total shock when I look at her that something surprise from what they'd both at it and yet Sonic turn before the horror take place."

"Do they remember what they'd are?" Again, Shadow ask her, hoping he will take them down. So that Sonic won't get in his way.

"Well, it's hard to explain from what they'd saw," Rouge replied and yet explain to him once more. "According to Sally, from what she saw including Rotor, that one of them who is taller with long white hair with strange clothing along with a staff and the other one who happen to be fox wearing something kind of – I don't know, something from what Sally said to me. Yet this one, however from what Sally said that this one who clear to be a Mobian – a Mobian-Fox."

"Wait hold on?" Shadow quickly hold her off, and yet this time he quickly turn around that his face and his expression have somehow change from what Rouge said to him. "Did you say a fox?"

"Well, yes," she confirm to him. "That's what Sally said to me. Why? Did something happen to you when something happened in the past that trigger your memory?"

Rouge's question is indeed correct from what she's look at him. Yet, she's never seen anything like this before in her entire, knowing she's know Shadow from very long time. Sure, she's know that Shadow was created by Gerald Robotnik – Robotnik's grandfather and yet she's learn that Maria is actually Robotnik's cousin and Gerald's granddaughter, which that's explain why there is a code, spelt M-A-R-I-A that's spell Maria – Maria Robotnik. Yet she's now learn about Robotnik, but something is not right. As for Shadow that something that's trigger him in unknown reason that's somehow relate what happened in the past – his own past, when he did fought someone who's clearly stronger than him. That his move have no effect on him at all, not even his Chaos Control as well. And yet, there's more from what Rouge said a fox. How that's word have somehow trigger him when he hear the word, fox, that made a sudden reaction? Could something happen to Shadow about 50 years ago? More importantly: why Shadow hear the word said 'fox?'

Shadow is trying to said to her, but Rouge quickly interrupted him. "I can tell your face, that you know something. I know that look from anywhere but here. Yet the moment I said fox, you somehow trigger that's something that's bother with your memory. So tell me Shadow, who is that fox?"

Shadow is trying to hold his mouth so tight, when he's clenches fist so very tight that's shaken a little from it. Clearly Rouge have no idea, that his memory – his full memory have fully return when he finally said to her. "Trust me, Rouge," he promise her in dark, cool voice. "You have no idea, who HE is and yet . . . He is lots more trouble. And Sonic doesn't stand a chance against HIM. Or else he will be dead within second or minutes, that Sonic have no idea, who HE is."

"Yet, you could tell me, who that guys is?" Rouge said, clearly she want to know more including this fox-character.

"Like I said," Shadow repeat to her, "you have no idea who he is. Chaos Control!" He quickly use his most powerful ability he ever develop: Chaos Control. His signature move and one of the most powerful of them all, in Mobius. Yet, in a blink of the flash, he's completely disappeared, leaving Rouge alone.

"Great," Rouge sarcastic to herself. "Leaving me alone in a middle of nowhere, without taking me. Wait a minute," Rouge is onto something from what she's learn today. "Something is about to happen to Sonic from what Shadow told me, that someone who's clearly more stronger than Sonic. If it is, than Sonic won't stand against whatever this foe is, but can this foes withstand against our Shadow? Knowing he is much more stronger than anyone and no one can't withstand against Shadow Chaos, not even one of them can't withstand against him," she smile out in sensible smile. But however, she was wrong that someone is much more powerful than Shadow. And she have no idea that someone is a God.

* * *

Lord Tails is still standing in mid-air and seeing that Sonic is slowly regain himself from a fearless fight, that Sonic won't stand a chance against someone who clearly powerful. He's already folding his arm and looking with his smirk and also curious when he look at Sonic, yet he's already known his real name is Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog.

_He's still hanging by a thread,_ he thought to himself. _Ogilvie may some speed that equal to compare Shadow from what I fought 50 years ago when Black Adam show up on the planet and allow Gerald to do his bidding._ _Although, I'm surprise that Sonic got remarkable gut to regain himself. But he have no idea that I am a God – well, soon to be of course – that he have idea what power from what I'd bestow upon it. And yet, I wonder he will keep up with this,_ he smile to him with utmost wickedly, _so that I can Hakai him for good._

As he lower descend him on the ground, that's near the open field and see Sonic is still regaining him and yet he notice he saw some soil on Sonic's blue fur and some mere cut on him.

"Guess, I made too rough on you, huh," Lord Tails said to him. "Although, I am little surprise that you survive the impact since what happened today was . . . complicated from what you see today. Clearly that my power is far – well, little too far, Ogilvie."

As Sonic is continually rose up, but slowly, hoping he will regain himself in no time. If he can stand last longer, before his friends show and put an end of this nonsense of good.

"Your pain is very intense since I look at you," Lord Tails continually add on to him. "Although, you won't stand a chance against me since your body is almost completely broken – well, apart from your feet and your legs. But serious, Ogilvie," he's giving the observe-look at him, "you wanted a better life, so that no one can't disturb your planet. Some hero you turn out to be, so that you wanted peace and quiet. Although, I always wanted peace and quiet, but I got something else to do before I got it."

"What . . .?" Sonic is slowly regain his voice. "What . . . do you mean, exactly?"

"You find out soon enough, once I'm done with you," Lord Tails answer out to him. "On second thought, your last goodbye," he smile out in smirking, when he will use that move, the most dangerous of them all.

And yet Sonic know what's he's going to do, when his right is blot it open that Lord Tails is going to use it again. Like he saw what happen to the owner of the chilidog. Is this the end of Sonic the Hedgehog?

"Hey, you!" someone cried out to him, that Sonic know who that voice is. When a swing from a powerful hammer is trying to Lord Tails. But Lord Tails quickest dodge that powerful assault, when he leap further up and landing few metre away and see another Mobian with red dress, red headband, pink fur with peach muzzle, green eyes, red shoes, white gloves like Sonic and lastly, she's wield a hammer – a Piko Piko Hammer. It is Amy Rose.

"Amy . . ." Sonic try his word to her, but the pain inside is getting worst since the impaction from a God of Destruction. "How did you . . .?"

"Sally quickly inform us, there is a threat that's settle upon on our," Amy quickly said to him, without looking at him. "Yet Chris quickly tell us this one, who cause everything from what he saw today. Oh, before you said, Mighty and the others quickly helping you, that's all."

"Amy . . ." Sonic is trying said to her. "You don't understand . . ."

"Of course, I understand, Sonic," said Amy Rose, while look at Lord Tails in few metre away from here. "Knowing this guy is somehow a bully and yet, we saw that this one have somehow overpowered you and yet, I was disgusting from what I saw," she's gripping both hands on her trusted hammer. "No one messing with my Sonic and yet no one who over ranking him – well, apart from Shadow of course."

When suddenly a silent vibe take place on Lord Tails from what Amy said about Shadow. That mean Shadow is here, alive and well from what he know about it, since the last time he saw him. _Wait, did she say, Shadow? Shadow the Hedgehog? But how, I know he was seal in the containment unit from what Vireu said to me and Vod. But how? How gain access to release this falsehood creation? Unless, of course, Gerald's grandson – Robotnik. That would explain everything since the I arrive here. That's mean that Gerald's descendant have somehow awaken him and doing his business and yet . . . I know what's planning with those Chaos Emeralds. Good thing, I took one of them before he will use it. But first,_ he look at this strange girl who wield a hammer, _who is that girl with that hammer? Is it Sonic's mate or something? But I don't sense any mate relationship on him. Oh well, guess I will have to defeat her as well. That she have no idea who she's dealing with._

". . . but anywhere, whoever this guy is, knowing he is extremely dangerous," Amy add, twirling and making a spin on her hammer. "Yet, he have no idea what's coming on him."

"Amy . . . don't. . ." Sonic is trying to plead her. "You have no idea. . . how . . . powerful . . . he can be. . ."

"Yes, I know that," Amy understand from what Sonic said. "Sally and Chris told me. Besides, what could possible goes wrong? So," she quickly make a huge leap toward Lord Tails in full time furry, "this is for messing with my boyfriend!" she roar out to him, when she make a powerful – but heavy slam toward Lord Tails, with sheer firepower, when a dust from the soil make a sudden erupted out from the deep. Once the dust is almost clearing the way, when a shock take place on her. "What?" she saw that Lord Tails is nowhere to be found. "But how? No one can't run that faster to over rank my hammer-pummelling before. That's impossible, there's no one can't outrank my hammer nor skills, but how?"

Until she felt a tap that's coming from behind.

"Amy!" Sonic cried out to her. "He's right behind you!"

"What!" Her eyes is almost budge out, yet her pupils were shaken in fear that Lord Tails have somehow behind her. Yet, her courage is regain her self, yet again, when she growls out. "Take this!"

She's quickly swings her hammer yet again, "Huh? He's gone. But how did he . . .?" until another tap from her shoulder, when Amy quickly swing her hammer once more, but no one there. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous and yet you make me so mad at this!" she completely yell out like a lunatic, that she's wanted it to swing.

"Then you right ahead," Lord Tails behind her. "Just do it, so that it can make you feel better."

"With pleasure," Amy quickly acknowledge with sensible smile with a hint of smirk and pride, when she swing toward Lord Tails on his right-hand side, when a slam take place on her hammer, when surprise and shocking to her, that she's couldn't believe her eyes that's Lord Tails have somehow stop it, with just one finger to stop that attack. "That's . . . That's impossible."

"Impossible you may be right," Lord Tails agree on her. "So that you wanted to bush thing with that mallet on yours to make you feel better!" he growl at her, leaving Amy's quite defenceless.

"No! Don't do it!" Sonic beg him, if he had enough speed to stop it.

Lord Tails raise his left arm up in the air with enclosure fist, when he quickly smack Amy's left cheek and send her body flying toward the open tree, leaving her hammer on the ground that's near him.

"Amy!" Sonic cried out to her and watching her and seeing toward the open tree distance. When suddenly.

"Gotcha," said another Mobian, who happen to a Mobian-Armadillo in black and peach with red shell. Yet he got longer black nose than Sonic and he has got light-blue eyes and yet he wear large back, red and brown boots with red socks underneath, black, fingerless gloves with red lining the finger hole and buckled brown cuffs and lastly he got bandages wrapped around his lower arm. Who quickly garb Amy, before she'll have a nasty accident on her?

"Huh?" Lord Tails surprise to see an unknown character that he's never seen him before.

"Mighty!" Sonic exclaimed out to him.

"Look like, I'd got here just in time," Mighty said to him, when he look at Amy. "Poor Amy," he look at her, who clearly unconscious and see her left face got sever bruise from a powerful smacking she's having, "look like she's did what she could before she can wrack him. And yet, you on the other hand," he look at Sonic, "that you got some problem to stop him."

"Yeah," Sonic rose and gently got up from the sudden impact, ". . . the problem is, is to stop him won't be difficult to beat him."

"And yet, he wasn't alone," said another voice who happened to be a Mobian-Chameleon in purple with yellow horn between his eyes. His eye colour is golden eyes and ridge of three black scales down his spine and a coiled tail. He also wearing dark purple and black shoes with elaborate cuffs, white gloves with purple back, and studded bands around his wrists and ankles.

And the other who happened to be a large, green-skinned crocodile with red scales down his back. His scales down his back is vermilion that his arms are light green and his eyes are goldenrod and he got small, black shoulders. He's also wearing white gloves and black-and-white cuffs and shoes embellished with gold buckles and a large gold chain that's around his neck and lastly he got wireless headphone are black and are somewhat chunky in design.

And also there's two character that one of them who happen to be a Mobian-Rabbit in half of the cybernetic form on left arm and both legs and Mobian-Coyote who's wielding a sword who is ready to fight. And last one who happen to be a Mobian-Badger with orange fur along with thick hair at the back of her head with two locks with auburn strings and two brown stripes across each her eyes, bushy ear that reach her hairs with blue eyes and peach muzzle. As for her dress is very complex to compare Amy that she's wear worn-down grey fabric stitched together and tan fur-skin boots, one which has fur cuff and other one got metal band on it. And also, she's wearing golden band on her right upper arm, a spiral bracelet on her left wrist and a necklace that's made in seashells and gold rings.

"Guys," Sonic is pleased to see Espio, Vector along with Bunnie, Antoine and Sticks are all here together, hoping they will stop him, yet they have no who's they deal with. "I'm glad you come along."

"Glad we came since we got a report from Sally and Chris about a strange environment that threaten the place," Vector said to him.

"And yet, you got some heavy majority beaten by him," Espio said to him, when he witness and see that Sonic have taken a beat.

"So, we're come to help you, Sonic," said Antoine.

"Yeah, me an' Antoine will take down this . . . whoever this guy is," said Bunnie, yet she never met a God of Destruction before.

"I bet this foe is some kind of cultural that will enslave us for good," Sticks is making a suggestion or making something up from her mind, that, she's living in the forest for quite some time since her ancestors- her family live there for very long time since. "Or better, he's one of the secret spy or sleeper agent so that they will conquer our world," she gripping to her long wooden stick so tight, with serious and fighting.

Lord Tails is little confuse from what Sticks, when he's scratching his fur. "Any idea what she said? Her words is hard to understand." _And more importantly, where's Vod?_

He's secretly worry about his mentor and his teacher, yet, he's personal guessing that Vod is exploring some Mobian's cultural and seeing some food that will captivates him or eating from his guessing.

"How's Amy?" Bunnie quickly ask Mighty, since he's holding Amy.

"She's fine," Mighty quickly inform her, "but her wounded on her face is sever rough and outgoing."

"You mean that, this one," she point at Lord Tails, "who somehow over rank Amy? But, that's impossible."

"It's seem that this foe, got some serious knockout ability," said Espio with clam and motion voice. "That, I sense great power like nothing I have never seen before in my entire life."

"What do you getting at?" Vector ask him.

"No idea," he replied. "But whoever he is, have got a superior."

"Not to worry," Mighty said to him. "As long we got each other, nothing will stand in our way. Knowing there's seven of us."

"Eight of us!" someone shout out, when all of them look up in the sky and see that someone is making a sudden descend in full. Lord Tails look closely and yet his hunch is now correct when he smile out, revealed his fox teeth. That he's here.

That voice who happen to be Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald has come for a rematch.

Knuckles the Echidna is now in full time furry when he quickly rushing upon his descend with his open fist is making a strike toward Lord Tails and see him smirking with his teeth sticking out. When he grunt out in full-time angry at Lord Tails when he shout out to him.

"Take this!" he roar out to him when he quickly slamming at Lord Tails in all-time fury and quickly make a powerful impact that's quickly shocking the planet that lose Sonic and the others from Knuckles powerful fist. Who know that Knuckles can use a powerful punch like that? Once the shaken is now over, when Knuckles smile to him. "How's that for a rematch?"

"Too slow, to begin with," Lord Tails said to him from behind that shock Knuckles completely, when Knuckles quickly look behind his shoulder in full-time fear. "But you do some improvement from your own selfishness and yet you knuckles and fist," he approach him, when Knuckles slowly walk away, "that you bestow someone that I fought years ago. Now, who did I fought someone that compare from your bloodline relate? Oh yeah," he smile out in much more sinister, "your grandfather."

Knuckles is now shock out from what Lord Tails said, his grandfather, the one who fought against Lord Tails since 50 years ago. But that is impossible, that this fox haven't age for very long time. But who is that fox anyway? How could someone knows Knuckles' family? Unless, from what Knuckles overheard that Lord Tails is a god.

"I take that shock-silent as a yes then," said Lord Tails.

Knuckles is now serious anger when he yell out to him, with an encloser fist with two-point knuckles on his fist, when all but-sudden that Lord Tails have somehow garb it, that shock Knuckles, including the others as well.

"Did you really think that you wanted a rematch, and you failed to notice that I'd already know in one day predict that you will show up?" Lord Tails said to him. "I knew you overheard our conversation since the moment my attendant heal you, correct?"

"How did you know about all this?" Knuckles ask him.

"Lucky guess," he answer out in darker tone, when he squeeze and heard the clacking sound from Knuckles' right hand when he scream out in pain and agony at the same time, when he smile to him.

"Stop it," Sonic yell out to him, when Lord Tails look behind his shoulder. "I don't know how you manage to surpass our skills and yet I don't know you are, exactly."

Lord Tails look at Sonic and see determination face and yet he sense something inside of him, like something that's awoken him. Like: getting power up that equal to compare a Saiyan that he know and read about it in Universe 6 and 7, knowing their strength got some greater experience since, and yet Sonic is not getting Super-Saiyan.

"You don't know who I am, huh," Lord Tails said to him. "That's something out of the ordinally you don't see everything, huh. I can't tell you Ogilvie, so that one of them who's know who I am – or in couple of minutes, before he'll show up."

Vector and the others are pretty confuse from what Lord Tails. Something about Ogilvie from what they heard about it. Clearly, they have no idea that Sonic real name is Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog.

"Hey, Sonic?" Vector asking him. "Any idea what he's talking about?"

"Yeah," Mighty add on, while holding Amy. "Something about Ogilvie from what he said."

"Clearly he did," Espio add on as well. "Who is this Ogilvie, anyway?"

"Well, one way to be concern," said Vector as a promise to his companion. "But first, time to take him out for good."

"Indeed, we do," Antoine agree with him, knowing he's rearing to go, including Bunnie as well. In fact, all of them is ready to fight Lord Tails, except they didn't know that Lord Tails is a God of Destruction.

Lord Tails look at them, knowing that the Freedom Fighters are ready to fight, while he's holding Knuckles in his clenches.

"A fight, did you say?" while he's holding him. "Okay then," he smile out in cruel and wicked on them, when he look back at Knuckles for short moment, when he quickly use his advance kneecap in full scale on his chest and send him flying, heavily, and send him toward the open tree distance and hit him so hard and landing him on the ground in sever unconscious.

"Knuckles!" Sonic quickly cried out to him.

"Look pal," Vector said to him, when he's running toward Lord Tails including his friends who also running toward him. "You're making a huge mistake for messing one of us."

"Oh indeed, I'd do," Lord Tails said to him. "But also. . ." he quickly use his speed instant transmission and back a sudden behind of Vector and quickly use a Knockout technique since he used on Knuckles before on Angel Island and hit him on the scale neck, and caution fell down on the grass. "Your too fast enough to stop me."

"Wanna bet?" Bunnie cried out to him, knowing she is half cybernetic version of her.

Antoine is on the other hand, when he quickly jump and raise his sword downward to make an excellent strike, with serious and great determination effort on him. Knowing that he is not a coward, since he manage his own brave attempt since what happened when he was normally cowing and afraid when he up against few robots in certain matter to stop Doctor Robotnik. Yet, he is not the coward Antoine anymore.

Antoine quickly strike with his sword, but Lord Tails quickly garb the blade in mill-second with his bare hand, and yet Antoine is trying to break free from it when he's grinning his teeth.

"Hold it, Antoine-dear," Bunnie said to him. "Let me punch him, right where I want it."

"How unpredictable they can be," Lord Tails said to him, by toying with him. "You like a sweet couple, and I could eat those sweets, whatever they are. But you on the other hand are making a small mistake for using that object against me. I think I could borrow it for my collection – but on second thought, I'd change mind."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Antione is puzzled out from what Lord Tails.

When a smile take place on Lord Tails, while he's gripping the blade so tight in full pressure when suddenly the blade somehow snap off, that shock and surprise on Antione, when Lord Tails quickly use a sky uppercut on Antoine's lower jaw and send him flying, that's shock the others.

"Antoine!" Bunnie cried out him, "That's does it!" she quickly use her cyber-left arm and quickly fire and launch to make an extendable that her left hand is now a left fist as it almost reach toward him and nearly toward Lord Tails. But all but sudden when Lord Tails make a slight turn from his body and garb it so tight with his left hand, so that he won't let go.

Bunnie is trying to let go, yet, she's never felt anything like this before. How come that fox got a tighter grip that overcome her robotic left arm? She's trying to grunt with serious expression and try to hoist it away from him, but the gripping is much too stronger from what she's describe.

"How gullible you can be," Lord Tails said to her, when he slowly gripping and crushing at the same time, that's cause pain inside Bunnie, knowing that her cybernetic left arm that's connect toward her nervous system. "Is that pain from what I'd gathering? Oh dear, guess I could release of not."

Unknown to him that Vector is slowly regain himself, when he's making a moaning and painful noise when he place his right hand on his head, when he slowly open his eyes to know what's going on. He's look behind his shoulder and see that Lord Tails is holding Bunnie extendable left arm and worst them all: he's somehow knock out Antoine on the ground and also hearing his friend Bunnie is now screaming out from her lungs, when he growl at him.

"Your arm is now attaching to your nerve system," Lord Tails continually said to her. "I must say that it is quite painful, if you ask me," as he slowly crush it, and cause more yelling her. "Look like your cyber left arm are no match for me since I don't know much about you. Think you can stop me now?"

"Yes you!" Vector quickly said to him, when Lord Tails look at him and see him that he is charging toward him.

"How pathetic he can be," Lord Tails look at him, when he release the crushing grip from Bunnie's left arm, when he slowly quick turn while Vector rushing in and quickly garb Vector's left hand that's surprise Vector.

"Hey, what are you-?" Vector said to him.

When Lord Tails use his small effort, when he quickly hoist Vector up, that make Vector very much surprise in full completely, when all but sudden that Lord Tails quickly swing Vector so fast and make a direct hit on Bunnie that she's too is very surprise to see what's going on, when both of them landing and hitting each other in sudden slam, that Vector is lying on top of her that both is now complete unconscious, while Sonic saw what happen today, was totally unexpected that his green eyes pupil is slowly shaken in fear.

"What kind of warriors does not have the strength to take me on?" Lord Tails said it out. "I mean, come on, knowing this planet got some problematic issue since what happened in the past, that I know about the Great War – which, I could war and stop it or watch it to see the event bloodshed, but no, I got something else to do. But serious, you Freedom Fighters are nothing more than weak warrior from what I look upon you."

"We are not weak!" Sonic said to him, knowing the pain is still hunting inside him from the impaction and brutal. "We are proud and strong, so that everyone got hope and dream so that we can fight to protect our home. I don't know who you are, knowing you got some incredible gift, and you remind me someone I know."

"What do you mean that someone who got clear resemble of me?" Lord Tails is little puzzle out, when he look at him.

"Yeah, someone got clear resemble of you," Sonic confirm to him. "Except he got hair and strange suit. One time he saw him and yet he is quite a genius and pure evil – more evil than Robotnik himself or any other villain, yet, this one is not from my world. He's from the alternative world."

"Alternative world?" he surprise and yell out from what Sonic said. "That mean someone who broke the vital code that all universe from each side dimension should stay in one form. How could someone manage to get in? Well then, guess I will inform him about this happening and make a quickly info on the others about all this."

"What do you mean, others?" Sonic is not sure about it. Clearly, he have no idea from what Lord Tails said about vital code and dimension should stay in one form. Could that mean that his evil side form have somehow broke the barrier to allow him to get in his own home? That could explain everything since the moment he encountered Scourge the Hedgehog and the other as well. That mean Scourge have broken the vital code.

"Nothing on your concern Ogilvie!" Lord Tails grown and yell out at him.

Unknown to him, that Espio is quickly use his stealth transformation in complete invisible so that he can blend in and make attempt to strike at Lord Tails, as for Sticks on the other hand, she's using the same attempt, by using a crawl instinct, hoping she will strike at him with her long sticks knowing that she is the master of stealth and crawl at the same time, while Sonic is keeping distract him.

"Hey, there is no need for shouting," said Sonic, since he is already got up from his sudden impaction but the pain is still him from his chest and his head. "After all, you got some incredible skills that I have never seen before in my life. Besides, I haven't got your name since you know my real and of course – my um . . . you know what I'm saying."

"If I am going to tell you what's my name is," Lord Tails said to him in utmost curious is too know what's Sonic is up to something. "Why are you so, curious?"

"I'm just . . . um . . ." he's scratching his quill with his right hand. "Just want to . . ." he quickly notice that he saw Sticks from behind, hoping she will get him in no time. ". . . just have a simple conversation talk to . . . getting to know each other."

Tails knows something is not right, so he will play it with him, before his hint is correct when Freedom make their move.

"Getting each other, huh," said Lord Tails. "Sure, what do you have in your mind in our communication standing? It better not be apologise for critic your favourite chilidog, is it?"

"Oh no-no-no," Sonic said to him with a nervous laugh on him, "I want to talk something that how did you bypass by speed, knowing you are very good and no one can't outrank my speedster, so my guess that you are the first one who outrank so that I can thank you enough."

"So basically, that you want to congrats for outrank your speed, so that you can. . ." Lord Tails said to him. When he quickly use his two tails to quickly smack Sticks' face as an acting whip that she so close and so near toward him. "That your ally is making attempt to strike me, of course."

"Guess you know my plan, huh," Sonic said to him, with his all smirk at him. "You forget one more-"

"I know," Lord Tails said to him, when a striker quickly strike toward Lord Tails. And that striker who have an excellent skill of a ninja and master of camouflage is Espio. When Lord Tails quickest capture him from his left and garb him by the neck that Espio is trying to let go from him or better yet, trying to breath.

Sonic is now well surprise that Lord Tails have somehow knows about stealth and know how did he knows about Espio's invisible camouflage? Is Lord Tails a psychic that he knows every move from what he think about it? Guess Sonic need to learn that never mess with a God of Destruction, their power is far beyond than mortal, not even the strongest of them all couldn't outrank a god of destruction.

"Did you think that your friends is using stealth tactic against me?" Lord Tails said to him in sheer angry at Sonic, while holding Espio, yet Espio is trying fight for his life.

"Let him go," Sonic said to him from his demand.

When Lord Tails smile at him. "Very well," he said to him, "after all, his stealth invisible is pretty good - but not good enough against me," he quickly toss and throw toward Mighty and make a heavily slam together each other in sudden soft impact on them. "Your friends are no match for me, knowing their power are far weak since I look at them, including that maniac girl-hedgehog, yet she is weak and powerless against me. Face it Ogilvie, you weak and pathetic against me."

Sonic grunt out at him since he saw everything what happen today, when he saw Amy got smack from Lord Tails along with Knuckles that his punches won't stand a chance against him including Antoine, Vector, Bunnie and now Espio, Sticks and Mighty won't stand a chance against him including what he saw outside the chilidog convention stand when he saw with a powerful move that make that guy gone, like forever, and demand to bring him back for good, Yet all his sheer of anger have somehow awoken inside of him with serious regent and sheer pure rage burning inside from him, when suddenly a dark aura that's surrounding him including his fur colour as well. Lord Tails look at him in calm and curious from his likeness and see that Sonic have somehow using a transformation ability like a Saiyan that he read about them from the planet Vegeta or the planet Sadala from what he know about them.

"My, my," he's impressive on him, while Sonic continually transformation when his fur that originally blue, it is now black and his skin is dark grey colour and his body emits with a dark blue aura that's surround him, yet it have no pupils on his eyes. "You got some excellent transformation method, yet, I sense a great power from those who channelling you with some negative emotional, unless - of course, that's it."

He know how Sonic transform into Dark Sonic, it is the power of the Chaos Emeralds, that feeding on him that cause the chain on him. Yet he know the power of that emeralds since he took one, unless his home have somehow reach out to him. That's explain everything from what Lord Tails gathering from his intel since he remember from what Vod said to him while ago.

Dark Sonic look at Lord Tails, without saying a single word from him. When he quickly light-speed movement in quicker advance and use a speed-teleportation in blink disappearance.

"What?" surprise out on Lord Tails, when Dark Sonic quickly behind him and make a sudden punch on Lord Tails' face in quickly second and send him flying. But Lord Tails quickly land it on the ground and quickly use his right hand make a drag mark including his feet as well to stop the flying impact. Lord Tails look at his right side of his face and see a small smear on his face, without making a shock on him, yet he smile at him. "That's ability form is very impressive and very quick to use it. But not good enough against me."

Dark Sonic still without saying a single word, when quickly use it again as he did before. And quickly punch Lord Tails' face again, only this time, his body haven't sent flying, that emotional shock to him.

"Got you, where I want you," Lord Tails said to him, when he use the super-sky uppercut punch and quickly punch him so hard on Sonic under chin and send Dark Sonic up in the air. "Although I have to admit that your punching effort does pay you of since you revealed your true nature since you punch me so-fast that I wasn't looking properly from what I didn't notice-"

Suddenly he quickly sense that Dark Sonic is now right him behind, when Dark Sonic quickly use his right-hand fist to strike at him. But Lord Tails quickly garb it in split second.

"Impressive and very fast – so fast from what I didn't expected," Lord Tails admit and he is very impressive on Sonic's ability, while the sheer amount of pressure taken within them. "And yet, you clearly does have some negative emotion for seeing your friends, when they'd up against me. How gullible you are, Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog."

Dark Sonic make a silent enough on him, when he quickest keep punching Lord Tails over and over again like an infinite loop, but unknowingly to him that Lord Tails keep dodging those attack over and over again without manage a single slip from, when he quickly use intact transmission in second quickly to get away, yet, Dark Sonic is using light-speed movement in sudden blink miss. Both of them, quickly reappear themselves in mid-air when two of them keep on fighting or Dark Sonic continually fighting him, while Lord Tails keep dodging those assault, yet, he notice something odd on Dark Sonic when he look at him. It like when he felt the negative emotion that allow hatred and anger take place on him. Unless from his own theory that it is something to do with the Chaos Emerald and the last one, he took it, that's maybe the cause of this.

_I can't keep up with this,_ Tails is getting small panicking inside his thought, when he keep on dodge. _His power is like nothing I have never seen before in my entire life. His power could easy defeat a god or more powerful than Ultra Instinct, his dark power can easily defeat an omni – no Grand Zeno can easily erase him in quick-blink second. Unless he must a weakness, _he keep on dodging those punches, when Dark Sonic quickly use a sudden instinct and quickly reappear once more and yet Lord Tails quick dodge it once more, when Lord Tails notice something on Dark Sonic reaction about his move, since the moment Dark Sonic use it._ Wait, that move before, since I punch him and somehow manage to reappear. I know that move, but where exactly?_

He remember few second ago, when he punch Sonic with sky uppercut move, before he's somehow come back in quick second. And yet earlier on, he notice when he saw when Dark Sonic is making blink-disappearing and somehow reappear from behind and make a powerful right punch before him.

_That's it! He's using light-speed movement – it's different and similar to Chaos Control and also Time Skip,_ Tails figure out that move it. That move is called Light-speed Movement. A time skip ability since he knows about and read a report from Universe 6 by a professional hitman called Hit who use a move – a signature move called Time Skip, a very dangerous and powerful move he ever wield._ Look like Ogilvie have somehow manage to use adapt to use similar ability since I know about Time Skip, and yet, I know its weakness, _he smile out that he know how to counter that form and Light-speed movement.

Dark Sonic continually dodge those punches, but Lord Tails keep on dodging so many times, yet, secretly to him, when he notice he saw a hammer down below – the same hammer called Piko-Piko hammer, when that madness pink hedgehog keep swing at him. Thankfully he's already dealt with Amy with a single slap on, and yet he found the solution to stop Dark Sonic, hoping his plan will make a success progress.

He quickly use instant transmission that quickly teleport himself and yet Dark Sonic quickly use the same method, but different to compare. When both of them quickly landing on the ground, while Dark Sonic continually fighting, yet Lord Tails keep on dodging those attack, hoping his plan will work to stop that threat, otherwise, it's bad new for the entire universe in state. Once Dark Sonic continually dodging those assault, when he quickly use into his signature movement called light-speed movement in sudden blink disappearing. This time he will make contact again.

Lord Tails is getting little panicking, hoping that movement will strike him once more, when suddenly he's already saw that hammer on the grass that's near him, when a wicked smile take on him, when suddenly Dark Sonic have make a quick appear from Lord Tails, when he make serious look with an open teeth, with encloser fist with superior speed that's nearly toward him.

Is this the end of Lord Tails, knowing he is just a student and next in line as the new God of Destruction?

Yet, it wasn't the end of Lord Tails, that his plain is now perfect in place, when he smile out. While Dark Sonic is coming toward him. When suddenly –

Dark Sonic have somehow flying up toward the sky, with a powerful swing from his own surprise convince that Lord Tails have somehow using Amy's hammer as a weapon. Yet that swing, it wasn't an originally swing from what Lord Tails, yet, he use that hammer as a leverage, when he look back at Dark Sonic and see him up toward the sky, when he quickly drop the hammer drop down and quickly using instinct transmission and quickest reappear at the side of Dark Sonic and quickly use two fist togethers and slam Dark Sonic's chest so hard and slam him on the ground so fast that Dark Sonic won't see that coming in sudden blink, when Lord Tails quickly use a sky drive advance and quickest garb Dark Sonic's head that's clutches in fury, that Dark Sonic is trying to let go from him with enhanced speed to outrank him.

"Oh no, you don't!" he yell out to him, while still clutches him and see a small smear blood leaking out on Sonic's face. "I won't let you use it, again and I know how to break that curse of yours!"

As Lord Tails quickly use extreme force, knowing about his light-speed movement is very powerful to wield it and yet he's know how to break it and destroy it. Thankfully he was train, thanks to Vod who taught him everything he's knows about. Yet his training does pay him off, since what happened years ago. But he got some dangerous solution in his own hand when he sort Dark Sonic form. He quickly use all his effort and his speed that he is nearly toward the ground when he yell out with lung, while hold Dark Sonic.

And yet Dark Sonic is trying to use his light-speed again, but the grip and above all; a secret pain from the agony from what he felt inside his own head. That he have no idea how he can outrank Lord Tails. Could Lord Tails have somehow knows how to defeat his darker form? If it is, then it's game over for Sonic.

And yet it is already game over for him.

When Lord Tails quickly slam himself and Dark Sonic on the ground below and cause a small minor planet-quake that eruption so loud that will cause a chain reaction on the planet itself. Once the powerful eruption is slowly settle down, when Lord Tails is stand from large amount of soil and earth from the sudden impact, when he breath heavily since he use extreme force and use his effort to make a powerful sudden impact.

Down to his feet, when he saw Dark Sonic laying on the floor without making single movement, when Sonic's fur is somehow reverted back into his original colour in regular blue, including peach skin as well, that Sonic have lost the battle – not even Dark Sonic couldn't win as well. That Lord Tails have won the battle.

Lord Tails look at him, yet, the battle is already over, when he notice he saw a hammer is still laying there, when he quickly garb it and return back to Sonic who's still lying there when he garb one of Sonic's quill. He examine Sonic body and see that his body is now cover in soil, with small dench of blood on his peach fur and muzzle including small hole on both side of his cheek and between his eyes as well.

Sonic is slowly open his eyes, barely, since the sudden impact when he slowly grunt out when he look at him, and surprise than ever while remain in his own pain, that Lord Tails have not taken any damage, nor making a single mark on him. Could Lord Tails have somehow immure to all damage? Or did he use the same vanishing-trick again to trick Sonic to fall into his own clenches? If it is, then Lord Tails have somehow cheating, when he slowly to him.

"How. . .?"

"It's simple," he explain to him what happen before, while holding him. "In early on, since you become a powerful dark figure with all your negative that's channelling inside you to make your body much more stronger and more advance than your speed and your instinct. I notices about that speed of yours, when you use it split-quick second to make a full direct hit on me, it call Light-speed movement, an ability is too move every fast and powerful dangerous to wield that stop time in quarter-of-a mins when you use a dangerous paradise punches of yours. I'd notice, since the moment I use my advance powerful uppercut, that you somehow reappear for quickest second, that blind for only small – but tiny second, that's nearly behind me. And yet, I found the solution to stop that form of yours," as he keep his prey holding still, while he keep on saying. "When you keep on fighting in forever non-stop to make sure that your foe is tired, that I'd notice that your dark form got a small weakness; self-blinded, that you didn't notice the plan from what I begin with. You too focus to win, too focus to claim your victory for only mid-second, so that I quickly use this dangerous weapons to quickly hit so hard so that you won't see that coming, and yet I use my full fury to finish you off."

Sonic have listen what Lord Tails, knowing what he said about his form and his weakness is very impressive and very hard to believe that someone have overcome and easily over rank his dark form. That's make Lord Tails the first person have somehow manage to stop his Dark Sonic form mode and Sonic lost against somehow you got much more advance than any villain he encountered before. Yet the pressure is still inside of him, knowing that he doesn't have enough strength and enough speed to him.

Can anyone help Sonic from the wrath of Lord Tails? Or it's game over for him?

* * *

Back in the Freedom Fighter HQ, when things are not good, when, Sally along with Rotor have watching everything from surveillance, including Chris, when he's already arrive at Freedom Fighter HQ and saw the whole thing since Sonic is trying to stale Lord Tails, hoping he'll get there to see it. And yet, all three of them are not alone that three other Mobian have also join in. One of them who happen to be Mobian-Rabbit, female, who appear to be a child with cream fur and brown and lop-eared, yet she got Princeton orange marking on her eyes on her head and at the end of her ears. She's wearing a simple vermillion dress with a white collar and blue cravat and orange and yellow shoes. Her ears are usually swivelled back and flop behind her head and she is not alone in this matter. Her friends and partner is light blue and has yellow marking at the tip of his head, hand, feet and tails, a bulb-shaped head with dark blue eyes, a floating, yellow pom-pom ball hovering above the top of his head and he have got two pink butterfly-like wings and a small circular tails and lastly he got red bow tie.

The other one who happen to be a Mobian-Bee, who also like child in black-and-yellow striped bee with yellow-and-black striped antennas and golden eyes. He's also wearing an orange vest with bee emblem on the left. White and orange shoes, white gloves cuffed with black rings and he also wearing a black pilot helmet with a red rim and flight goggles and the last one, who happen to be a Mobian-Flying Squirrel who also a child with tan muzzle and circular patch on his chest, similar to Sonic. He has yellow-furred with bushy yellow tail and patagium or flight flaps that he can extend from his chest to his arms. He's also wearing a light blue scarf with flight goggles, white gloves with blue cuffs and blue shoes with white socks.

They're name are Cream the Rabbit and her friend Cheese the Chao along with Charmy the Bee and Ray the Flying Squirrel and member of the Freedom Fighters and yet all of them watch what happen since they'd saw it. It was awful from what they'd to themselves including when they saw Dark Sonic, a side form of Sonic have somehow beaten as well. This is not looking so good on them when they see it.

"This is bad," said Chris, while watching the footage surveillance. "Sonic won't stand a chance against him."

"That's just too cruel," said Cream, while her Chao is making a 'chao-noise' in very upset. "Sonic should overcome any time. And yet I don't like that fox who somehow beat Amy that's fast."

"Well to be honest, this is the first time in my life to see Amy got beat," Rotor admit. "Although Sonic is the problem since he try to use his spin-dash attack and yet he didn't make a single hit on him."

"Whoever he is, knowing he got superior motive," said Sally. "Have try to analyse to know who he is – like facial criminal?"

"Sorry, Sally," Rotor apologise to her. "I check every facial reference, yet, his data doesn't exist from either one of them or I don't think it's not Robotnik's robot does not have the advance to overcome Sonic. But this one," he look back at the main surveillance, "he is fresh and blood."

"I can't believe that Sonic is almost lost," Charmy said and getting upset to see that Sonic is now defeat.

"There's no way, Sonic is not going to lose," Ray quickly said to him. "Knowing Sonic dealt many threats, knowing he bought hope to us. Besides, I'm sure Sonic will think of something so that he will send that fox back where he came."

"That's sound rude," Cream said to him.

"Oh yeah," he almost laugh out. "Sorry about that Cream."

Chris know that Sonic is great hero, but he never told anyone from his own discovery that Sonic real name. Yet he was wonder that what if that one of them who knows about Sonic real name from the beginning. He was wonder what if is Rotor or Sally who knows about Sonic's real name, knowing that everything from what he fought and battle against everyone on the planet was a lie for not revealed his real name – his true actual name – Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog. He could tell them about Sonic real name, yet the struggle on him is slowly taken his place, knowing this is a serious matter on him. What should he do? Telling them about Sonic real name from his own discovery? His struggle is already growing inside of him, yet, he's remain calm and understandable, knowing he's believe in Sonic, hoping he will take down Lord Tails. But he have no idea that Tails is a God of Destruction.

"Hey Chris?" Cream ask him, when he look at her. "Do you think that Sonic will win? I mean, he is great hero after all. Knowing he take down Robotnik so many times."

"And not mention Nagus, Mammoth Mogul, Chaos, Mephiles the Dark and many more as well," Ray add on.

"Yeah," Charmy agree with him in happy expression. "Those villains have no idea for messing with Sonic."

"Until now," Chris said to them, when he watch the main footage surveillance. "But don't worry Cream, I'm sure Sonic can win this fight, knowing everyone did everything what they could stop him."

"But everyone is knock out, not even Amy and Knuckles couldn't stand a chance against him," Ray said to him. "And more importantly who is that fox?"

"And why is he got a look-like from Anti-Miles?" Sally add on. "We don't have a fox who goes by the name Miles. Guess the negative from us got it all wrong about it all this."

"I know this is chaotic, but," Rotor said to them, "did you contact with Rouge about all this?"

"I did," Sally inform him. "She will inform Shadow about all this. Knowing he can stop this threat."

"So, Shadow the Hedgehog have somehow reawaken from his long slumber, huh?" everyone quickly turn their behind and see Vod the Angel and also Lord Tails teacher and mentor to him, that he is somehow arrive at the HQ without anyone notice from the beginning. And more importantly, how did he find the HQ? No one apart from the Freedom Fighter who know the location of their base, unless Vod have somehow follow him and allow him heading toward the HQ, that could be a theory. "Truthfully that I did not see that coming to see that Shadow have somehow reawaken from his long slumber since I know him, hmm."

Sally, Rotor, Chris, Charmy, Ray, Cream and Cheese are shock and surprise to see that one of them have already located the local HQ. Yet, Cream, Cheese, Charmy and Ray are awe mix with sudden shock that they have never seen that guy before in their life, knowing that Vod got long white hair behind his head with purple eyes, blue skin and wearing white dress and see his arm is quite muscular and very-good well-built from what they look at him, including large halo neck around his neck including a staff as well. Knowing this guy is very new to them, yet they have no idea who that guys as well.

Sally is now ready to fight, when she's draw out from her energy blade that's sword like a dagger-sword in high-luminous blue that's already attach from her wristband, when she cried out to him.

"How did you find this place? Did you follow Chris to out location?"

"You're questioning is incorrect," Vod replied to her, yet it make more surprise and confuse take on them, while Vod continually said to her and the others. "The truth is that I sense something within this location. I thought I could watch over him, yet, I got distract by a waving-flow that's calling out to me and yet I'd found the waving-calling that bought me here."

"The waving-flow?" Rotor is not sure from what Vod said. "Who's the waving-flow, anyway?"

"That Chao over there," Vod answer out when Sally and the other look at Cream's pet – the Chao, also known as Cheese.

"Cheese? What about him?" Cream ask him.

"Well, to begin with that Chao got some emotional feeling depending whether it good or bad, yet most of them process with harmony depend on their nature," Vod explain to them about Chao. "I also know that the Chao got some excellent ability, yet, some they don't. This Chao, you got, the one you call him Cheese have some remarkable ability, yet his power is little low, yet it will revealed a true nature from him, depending from what I said from the beginning statement that it will depend whether it good or bad."

"So that, my Cheese will reveal his true nature depending it good or bad?" Cream rephase by repeat to him from what she learn today.

"You're excellent understandable is perfectly well," Vod correct and congrats to her. "Yes, your Chao will reveal their true nature depending on your emotion."

Cream look at her best friend, yet she have no idea that her Chao will reveal their true nature depending on which emotion. Does Cream get the good? Or the bad? Yet, her emotion is however good, so that mean her Chao will get good develop emotion in the mere future.

"I have no idea that Chao got true nature," Sally admitted out.

"Yeah," Rotor agree with her as well.

"But first: who are you?" Sally demand to him, knowing there is lots more question from what she's didn't know.

"I guess you are right," Vod agree with her. "It's time to announcement for my introduction. My name is Vod, at your service," he make a humble bow to them.

"Vod?" Chris rose his eyebrow up.

"Okay, Vod," Sally said to him. "Who is that fox over there? And why he keep attacking our friends?"

"I'm afraid it is his choice that he wanted to test them to see any of them are worthy or not," Vod answer out to them.

"Worthy?" Ray puzzle out from what Vod said.

"To see who got the upper hand, or he is playing them like toy," Vod replied out to him.

"And yet, he hurt our friends," Cream said to him. "So please stop this fight, please?"

Yet her Chao is making the noise as an act of begging.

"I cannot," Vod refuse to help them. "It's against the laws, that I won't attend in battle."

"What?" Cream cried out.

"You need to stop the battle," Charmy said to him. "My two friends got badly hit from him – yet, I was surprise that he somehow manage to garb Espio from his invisible tactic – but you got stop the battle."

"Like I said, it is against the law, that I won't battle," again Vod refuse to said to them, when it grasp out on Sally and the others, when Chris quickly step forward and said to him.

"You got stop the battle," Chris said to him. "Sonic won't stand a chance against him. I'd understand Sonic wanted a better life, yet, he fought many threats in his time. Knowing he hate making a single critic on his favourite food, but you got stop the battle, please. Otherwise he will die for good."

"Like I said, I won't take any battle, it is against the law of code," Vod refuse on Chris' word from his humble apologise. "And I see that you won't tell anyone about Sonic's real name."

Chris is now shock and almost surprise, when Sally and the others look at each other from what Vod said. Yet however it react on Chris, something about Sonic's real name from what he mention earlier today.

"Excuse me, Vod," Ray said to him. "What do you mean, Sonic real name?"

"Yeah, Sonic is his real name," Charmy add on him with the act of triumph.

"Yeah, that's right," Cream agree with him.

"Well, actually guys that you see that Vod and that fox, who somehow know Sonic's real name," Chris explain to them since the moment he arrive at the local chilidog conversation stand, when he's placed his hand behind his hair.

The others are little confuse that they have no idea from what Chris said, yet Sally on the other hand that she's knows something when her eyes almost bulge when she quickly said to him. "Oh no."

Chris along with his friends look at her, yet Vod look at her, knowing that Sally may already knows Sonic's real name, when Vod said to him.

"I think that you already known Sonic real name, have you not, hmm?" Vod said to her.

"Indeed," Sally replied to him. "I'd already knows about Sonic real name since we were little before the event take place."

"You know Sonic real name?" Chris is now full surprise from what Sally said.

"Yes," she admit to him. "I know Sonic real name and yet, you already know his real name as well, Chris. I'd presume that Vod and the other one have somehow told you about Sonic real name, right?"

Chris nod to her.

"Then, there is no more keeping secret," said Sally. "That the two of them have already known about Sonic real name."

Rotor and the others are very confuse from what Chris and Sally on about. Clearly they have no idea what's going on here, since the moment Sally said including Chris said from what Vod said about Sonic's real name. What is going on those two? When Rotor said to them.

"I hate to break up with you," Rotor said to them. "What do you mean, Sonic real name? That Sonic real name is Sonic."

"Yeah, Sonic is his real name," said Cream, while her Chao is making a chao-ing voice to them.

"So, what is a big idea that Sonic wasn't his real name, huh?" Charmy ask him, from his concern. "That Sonic have somehow lied to us, about his name that wasn't his real name."

"If it is, then we won't have known about his real," said Ray.

"So, care to explain what's going on?" Rotor demand to them, that he want to know, including Charmy, Cream and Chesse. In facts, all of them need to know what is going on, while the guilty party look at them without telling.

"I'll leave you two alone, so that you talk to them about Sonic real name and my apologise for entering your HQ without permission," Vod apologise to them, when he quickly teleport himself away from what. While Rotor and the other look at them in further notice.

Chris and Sally have no choice, when they look at each other, when they begin their conversation and Sally start thing off.

"The thing is you guys, that Sonic real name is Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog."

And thus, both Chris and Sally continually their conversation to them, and yet Rotor and his friends are now in shock from what said and they learn that Sonic real was indeed Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog. His actual birth name.

* * *

Things are not so good for Sonic. Ever since he become Dark Sonic, when he use all his effort to Lord Tails, yet, his attack have made a single hit – well, except the first attack when he use light-speed movement, which it was a fluke and hardly putting any damage on him. That he is some kind invisible without taking any damage from him. And yet Lord Tails have somehow defeat his dark form without knowing why nor how he's the only one who can stop the wrath of Dark Sonic. That is impossible for him.

Sonic is a hero, who save his own planet from destruction, yet, unaware that Lord Tails is a God of Destruction, a deity rank and also a god who have a power of destruction.

And now, Ogilvie – Sonic – Maurice Hedgehog have lost. He lose to someone who got superior motive and superiority strength that he never seen before. Not even his friends couldn't stop him as well. This is not good for Sonic, knowing he stop many threats, but he never encountered a God of Destruction. This is the mark of Sonic first ever lost to someone who got superior ability and someone who happen to be Lord Tails.

Lord Tails is already holding when he claw Sonic's quills, while Sonic is trying to break free from him, but the pain is still hurting him, when Lord Tails smile at him for good reason.

"You made a good effort when you use it, Ogilvie," he said to him. "But your power from what you using is light-speed movement, a sicking move from what you have capable off, yet, I can tell that you don't like losing from what I said to you about your friends got beaten, when you got some dark negative power so that you can easily beat me. How pathetic you are. You have no idea, who you deal with. Besides, this hammer here," he look at it and show it to Sonic, "will make a fine addiction to my collection from my victory."

Sonic is trying to let go from Lord Tails' sudden tight grip, but it won't come off.

"Now, now," Lord Tails said to him, while holding Sonic's quill. "Your tiredness have somehow losing your strength and your ability, when you make a sudden transformation. Although, I have to admit that your form of yours does have some incredible power, yet, it doesn't have enough against me so that I can crush your life for good."

Sonic look at him and see a fury inside of Lord Tails and see smirking and above all; pride and honour without making a single lacking – although, Lord Tails does have some child nonsense when he make a complain to the owner of the convention stand, before he use a strange that's dissolve in sudden quick vanish.

Yet, Sonic have learnt that this foes is much more superior than anyone he fought against them like Robotnik, Chaos and also his alter ego form with same ability and yet, this one he fought is much more and more powerful than any of them. That this foes is much more dangerous, like an advance level like – god level from what Sonic think about.

And he lose against the most powerful deity of them all: A God of Destruction. That Sonic won't stand a chance against him.

Will Sonic make his own countered to stop him? Or this is the end of Sonic the Hedgehog?

Until, out from nowhere in long distance when an energy spear have launch from out from nowhere and cause a short-term explosion, while Lord Tails and Sonic are standing in the open field without making a single finch, nor making a sudden movement. When an unexpected welcome have already arrive and carrying Sonic on his arm in a mere blinking second.

Sonic is already unconscious, when he slowly open his eyes, barley to see who the attacker is and surprisingly than ever that Sonic is already know him, when he said.

"About time, that you show. . ." Sonic said, yet his voice is little sorrow in minor pain. ". . . Shadow."

Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic's rival and creation by his creator name Professor Gerald Robotnik, who is now the ultimate life-form from what he remember in his own past, from what creator said to him long ago. He's also Sonic rival when Sonic call him faker in short reason, yet he use a powerful move call Chaos Control, so that nothing couldn't within against Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Save your breath, Sonic," Shadow to him, while holding. "And yet, I'd notice that you are cover in your own blood and serve many wounded from your last battle. Yet for a moment I sense a darker thought inside of you for only temporarily, until its stop somehow."

Sonic smile out to him. "Yeah, well. . . My power won't stand a chance his power that his might is clearly off the hook, not even my speed won't stand a chance against . . . ," he replied to him, while the pain is still hurting him. "Him."

"Someone who have got a superior speed than you? Shadow calmly said out without making a single finch nor surprise on him. "Who got more powerful speed then you and also me? And who is 'him' from what you speak about it?"

"I believe, I can answer it," said a familiar voice, that's somehow shock Shadow in full completely, that he knows that voice. When a large pile of smoke is slowly disappear and revealed a figure who happen to be a fox wearing strange clothing, that Sonic up against him, yet Sonic's speed and his darker form have no effect on him whatsoever, not have Chaos Spear won't doing it at all.

Shadow look at the figure, yet his calm and motion have somehow replace in shock and fear that he somehow know that guy is. In fact he haven't see him for 50 years since and yet his age haven't change at all. But that is impossible and yet he's somehow return once more.

"It has been a very long time, Shadow," a Destruction God said to him, who appear to be a fox, when he smile at him in less evil and revealed his fox teeth.

As for Shadow who's already in shock in fear, while holing Sonic in his arm that he knows that fox is, when he said out in fear and frightening voice when he said. "Lord Tails."

And thus Sonic learn the name of that figure from what Shadow said to him, Lord Tails. Can Shadow overcome his greatest fear of them all?

* * *

**I know it's long and like I said, it took me forever to know what happen next, true story.**

**Anyway, Sonic and his friends are no match against a God of Destruction like in DragonBall series and Dragonball: Battle of the God film that none of them were no match Beerus, a God of Destruction, not even Goku won't stop him because he admit that he wasn't strong against him with god-superior that Goku want to battle against him. But in the Sonic version in my own theory that Sonic the Hedgehog wasn't strong against a God of Destruction, that none of his form wasn't strong at all, well, apart from Hyper Form which it equal to compare Ultra Instant. That Sonic is no match against a god.**

**As for Sally that in my own theory or in optional that she's know Sonic real name in general speaking. That all fans knows that Sonic real name is Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog - but I don't mind that Sonic can be a nickname or a real name. It down to you.**

**Anyway, from those who knows about Sonic form, one of the most popular Sonic franchise is Dark Sonic, yet, I look the information that the information is very little about his look and detail since it was popular in Sonic X series. Yet, in my own theory that Dark Sonic wasn't stronger against a God of Destruction, that a destruction god are very powerful and highly strongest to compare any universe, that Sonic or Dark Sonic have no strength against God of Destruction that Dark Sonic is no match against God of Destruction.**

**Anyway the next one is going to be a while that Shadow is going to get some score with Lord Tails for the past 50 year. And also don't judge nor making a critic on my writing. Look at my profile to make you understand, thank you.**


End file.
